<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chasing Cryptids by Blueyedgurl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013670">Chasing Cryptids</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/pseuds/Blueyedgurl'>Blueyedgurl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Monster fic [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Kink, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Human-Werewolf Interactions, Idiots in Love, If You Squint - Freeform, Love Confessions, Magic, Menstrual Sex, Monster of the Week, Mothman, Oral Sex, Pack Dynamics, Protective Ben Solo, Rey is a cryptozoologist, Road Trips, Soulmates, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf Kylo Ren, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, ch 19, ch 9, chupacabra, inclement weather, jersey devil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:15:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>57,607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/pseuds/Blueyedgurl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey and Ben are travel vloggers that go monster hunting.  Ben is a (secret) werewolf and tends to keep Rey out of any real trouble, while Rey tries to get evidence to prove the existence of cryptids.  Travel and Solo/organa family hjinx ensue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Monster fic [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. In the eye of a Hurricane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this may be unlike my other works.  These idiots will still be super soft but there may be more cliff hangers and updates may take a while between chapters as this requires a bit more finesse than anything I've written before.<br/>Tags will change as this fic is updated.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Why did they choose to come to this god forsaken state in September during Hurricane season, he couldn’t quite answer.  Well that was a lie, he knew why they were there.  They had come to the southern portion of Texas to do research for their YouTube channel, Chasing Cryptids.  It was a show that allowed them to travel as they looked for mythological creatures.  Rey held a Zoology degree with a specialty in Cryptology and mythological phenomena.  She could have just gotten her bachelor’s and worked at a zoo or on a farm.  That was what her plan was until she had found evidence of dog like creatures, that she suspected were werewolves, their Junior year of college.  She went on to get her master’s degree and Kylo continued his videography.  Gaining experience and skills along with a basic internet following while she studied for three years, arguing that if giant squids could largely go undiscovered so could swamp creatures and werewolves. </p>
<p>They had a pretty steady fan base and would even get interviewed for local TV stations and paranormal groups which seemed to increase their visibility and their viewership.  He knew that some the new followers weren’t fans, just wanted to watch them interview the at the local watering hole.  They weren’t exactly flush for cash within their operation, but Ben had no problem pulling from his trust fund when they were cash poor.  It wasn’t that they weren’t bringing in money it was just that the bills tended to come due before the ad revenue came in.  But each month ad revenue increased, and cash flow got a little bit easier. </p>
<p>What was most important was that they enjoyed their work.  Ben didn’t think he would work in an office and couldn’t fathom doing this with anyone except Rey.</p>
<p>One of the perks was that the advertising agreements usually allowed them to stay at nice hotels and Bed and Breakfasts.  They didn’t always sleep in hotels though, sometimes they camped close to where they were looking for their beasts.  The other benefit was that local diners would sometimes cover the cost of their meals if they recognized the establishment in the show.  Rey and Ben were always diligent about being grateful to their small-town hosts.</p>
<p>They had a knack for finding what they were looking for, too.  Although, never with enough video evidence.  There were always footprints or audio though.  This time he had the bite marks from a Chupacabra to prove its existence, the puncture wounds itching under the bandage.  They had to stop at a walk in and get a rabies shot, telling the doctor that he got bit by a stray dog.  Rey hadn’t stopped apologizing profusely, despite the fact he was the one that jumped in between her and the beast. </p>
<p>It wasn’t like he didn’t know what he was getting into.  He never pretended to have the expertise of Rey.  According to him this was her operation.  He was there to get video evidence of it and make sure she got home safe at the end of every trip.  But Ben knew intimately of the things that Rey searched for.  He knew he played a dangerous game.   Despite his mother’s best arguments to abandon Rey or to throw her off the trail Ben couldn’t help but get Rey close enough to prove herself right but keep her away enough to keep her safe. </p>
<p>See Ben knew the cryptid world so well because he grew up in a werewolf pack.  He knew what was out there and knew some of the creatures they sought personally.  There were multiple factions of werewolves around the country and he got nervous anytime Rey brought up looking for them.  Some factions would have welcomed her to hunt them, others would have acted defensively, aggressively. </p>
<p>Some Cryptids were creatures that were able to shape shift, like himself, while others were so good at camouflaging and keeping away from others that they were nearly undetectable.  He didn’t know what it was about Rey.  She was practically a cryptic magnet, sometimes it felt like they sought her out. </p>
<p>They were like moths drawn to a flame. </p>
<p>Him included. </p>
<p>He had been drawn to her from the beginning.  Since that party freshman year where he had to grab hold of her, so she didn’t fall into the creek when she tried to cross that log on her way back to campus.  They’d been friends ever since.   Though he wished they could be something more.</p>
<p>Then junior year his shift came.  He tried to be home on full moons but trying to go home in the middle of the week with finals approaching wasn’t something he was able to get away with.  So, she ended up finding evidence of his turn and she started down the path of researching every cryptid she could.  He felt helpless to follow her around and video her studies, he loved her after all.</p>
<p>He couldn’t help that he loved her, although he wasn’t supposed to.  His mom was constantly pressuring him to settle down with a nice werewolf and raise some pups.  Ben shuddered at the thought.  Not of settling down but settling down with someone other than the girl who was currently sitting across from him on the hotel bed and sucking Cheeto dust off her fingers. </p>
<p>But he loved her and was her videographer and best friend.  Her protector too.  Some Cryptids were so enamored with Rey that they seemed to enjoy the thrill of being caught, while others, like the Chupacabra were a bit more defensive about it. </p>
<p>“Are you feeling ok?”  She asked.  “You haven’t touched your food.”</p>
<p>He looked down at the bottle of soylent he kept packed and the meager offerings of the vending machine. </p>
<p>“I’m not that hungry, I’m still full from that diner.   I’ll save it.  Just in case the power goes out or something.”  He still had a few ready eat meals in the bottom of his pack, but those might need to be rationed. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry I drug you here.  I just…  I wanted to see the ocean just once.  We haven’t been this close to one yet.  And I…”</p>
<p>“Rey, it’s fine, we couldn’t have predicted that the storm was going to shift like it did.”</p>
<p>“But we could have just gone to New Mexico instead and it would have been just as beautiful, and you wouldn’t be trapped in this dingey hotel.”</p>
<p>“We’ve been trapped in worse places.  Remember when we had to hunker down in that cave in Iowa when those tornadoes went through?”</p>
<p>She huffed a laugh.  “Yes, but if we would have listened more closely to those weather reports I would have insisted on you turning around.”</p>
<p>“You really wanted to go see the ocean though.  I can’t say no to that.  Plus, I didn’t realize how backed up the highway to get out of here would be.  I can’t believe they actually let us get this far in.”</p>
<p>“Hmm.  But we’re here now.”</p>
<p>“We are.  I have supplies to get us through a couple of days if we need to, we’ll be ok.”  He tried to reassure her.  Ben also had a litany of survival skills after growing up in a pack as well as going on hunts for the last few years.  If the worst came and he had to help them survive here he was pretty sure he could do what it took to keep Rey safe, they had two cases of water that they hadn’t used on their shoot. </p>
<p>He was lucky that he had aged to a point that he could control his turns.  For roughly the first year after the shifts started they were based on a full moon, now he could change at will.  He knew they were due for a full moon in a couple days, but hopefully they could be out of here by then.  Even though it wouldn’t make him shift it could still make him rather moody, especially with the stress of trying to ride out a hurricane.  Luckily it wasn’t supposed to be much bigger than a tropical storm.  A day or two of intense rain, with flooding and wind damage. </p>
<p>Rey had a far-off worried look.    </p>
<p>“But you did get to see the ocean.”  Ben reminded her, trying to sound a bit smug because he made sure that happened for her  </p>
<p>“I did and it was warm.  Grey and rough, but warm.”  She smiled and he felt like he’d always keep the memory of her running along the beach, the wind whipping through her hair and a gleeful grin plastered on her face.</p>
<p>It was then that he was interrupted by his phone ringing.</p>
<p>“It’s my mom.  I better take this while we still have service.”</p>
<p>Rey nodded, tersly.  His mom’s interactions with Rey had always been a bit stiff and Rey always felt like his mom didn’t like her.  It wasn’t that Rey wasn’t liked it was just that his mom didn’t want to be too attached to her.  She didn’t believe that it was wise for a pack member to be romantically involved with a human. </p>
<p>“Hey.”  He answered as he went into the bathroom and turned on the fan for a little more privacy.</p>
<p>“Where are you?”  His mom asked.</p>
<p>“Texas.”</p>
<p>“I know that Benjamin.”  She sounded annoyed already.</p>
<p>“Near Corpus Christie?  In the hotel bathroom because it looks like it’s going to rain any minute and you know I don’t take calls with you in the damn hallway?”</p>
<p>“That hurricane is coming towards there.”</p>
<p>“I know mom.”</p>
<p>“Ben.”</p>
<p>“Rey wanted to see the ocean and we were only a couple hours away.  We were able to move our flight without any penalties so we took the chance.”  He explained, knowing she’d ask him each question individually if he didn’t.</p>
<p>“Your infatuation with her is dangerous.”  She said roughly.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah.  She’s my friend mom.  Drop it.”  He growled dangerously.</p>
<p>“Don’t take that tone with me.  Do you have supplies?” Her tone shifting from stern to concerned.</p>
<p>“Of course, we didn’t use half of what we had packed for the Chupacabra trip.”</p>
<p>“Maz said you got bit.” </p>
<p>“I did.”  He said mater-of-factly.</p>
<p>“You didn’t turn?”</p>
<p>“No, I can keep my cool under pressure.  Plus, I think it knew so it backed off rather quickly.”  He muttered, hoping Rey wouldn’t overhear him say anything too incriminating.  Sometimes the whole double agent role he played was exhausting.  He had been contemplating telling her for a while but didn’t want to compromise their friendship. </p>
<p>He knew here well enough to know that although she would understand she would still feel betrayed by the secret. </p>
<p>“Where do you go after this?”  His mom asked.</p>
<p>“The itinerary was to fly home for a couple days do the typical edits, restock, spend a few days sleeping in real beds.  It’s Finn’s birthday so Rey wants to make sure she’s home for that.  Then it’s off to New Jersey to research the Jersey Devil.”</p>
<p>“Well, that’s actually perfect, I need you to go to upstate New York.”</p>
<p>“What?  Why?”</p>
<p>“The upstate pack has a new leader that is taking over.  You’ll need to pay your respects.  Just for the weekend, then you’ll be relieved of your duties.”</p>
<p>“Fine.  But I’ll go up Friday and leave Saturday for the airport.  I’m supposed meet Rey Monday morning.”</p>
<p>“Good enough.  I realize this is short notice.”  She almost sounded apologetic.</p>
<p>“It’s fine I get it.”  He hated the politicking but knew it was necessary to keep the peace between packs.  There were a few rogue ones that did not play as well with the others, but mostly kept to themselves.</p>
<p>“Ben.”  And for the first time in a long time she sounded worried.  “I love you.”</p>
<p>“Love you too, mom.”</p>
<p>He hung up, taking a breath before he left the room.</p>
<p>When he came back into the room Rey was looking out the window. </p>
<p>“It’s starting to rain.”  She said, sounding a bit nervous.</p>
<p>“You okay?” He asked, Rey was usually able to keep her cool but after the events of the last 48 hours he’d understand if she was less than relaxed about all of this.</p>
<p>“I think so, what did your mom want?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, I need to make a trip to upstate New York before we go to Jersey.”</p>
<p>“It’s not too far out of the way, did you want to just go together?”</p>
<p>“No.  It’s something I need to deal with on my own.”</p>
<p>“Ah.  If you’re sure.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am.”  He nodded and let out a breath.</p>
<p>They lapsed into comfortable silence after that. </p>
<p>“You drove all day you should get some sleep before the storm hits.”  Rey said.</p>
<p>He nodded and crawled into bed, it didn’t take him long to fall asleep.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>He awoke with a start.</p>
<p>“Ben.”  Rey said quietly, her hand shaking his shoulder. </p>
<p> He grunted to let her know he was awake the room was pitch-black.</p>
<p>“The power went out.”</p>
<p>“What?”  He sat up with a start.  “Did all of our emergency batteries get charged back up?”</p>
<p>“Yes.  Get everything packed just in case we need to leave quickly.”</p>
<p>“Already did.”  She confirmed.</p>
<p>“Perfect.”</p>
<p>“Think this is like a tornado drill?  Hang out in the room without a window?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, sounds like as good as a plan as any.  Did you sleep at all?”  He asked as he grabbed up bedding to take into the small bathroom with them.</p>
<p>“No.  You’ve been asleep for four though.”  She noted, it was customary for him to ask when the slept in shifts.  Rey would often let him sleep more than she let herself sleep.</p>
<p>“Ok, we’ll get situated and then you can take your turn to sleep.”</p>
<p>They moved all the bedding into the bathroom, Rey had already moved all of their gear.</p>
<p>Rey manned the flashlight while Ben made them a make-shift bed against the door.  And put their pack in the bathtub, ensuring to put the stopper in incase the sewer backed up. </p>
<p>They got comfortable Rey setting up to fall asleep while Ben turned on their weather radio to get any alerts.  They were here now and there was no evacuating, the storm wasn’t going to be more than a category 1 maybe a 2 but that would be a long shot according to the reports and would probably weaken as it made land fall.  </p>
<p>Rey curled up next to him and he placed his hand on her arm in a comforting gesture, something to keep her anchored.  When they were in that cave in Iowa, he had done the same and it seemed to help soothe her.   Their friendship wasn’t super touchy-feely, but they weren’t exactly touch starved either. </p>
<p>The wind outside was terrible as the sound carried through the hotel’s ventilation as well as through the door. </p>
<p>There was the occasional loud bang, Ben was uncertain if it was thunder or debris and Rey would flinch at sounds that were loud and sudden.  He ran is thumb over the ball of her shoulder.  Rey used to have panic attacks when they were still in school, but it had been a long time since he had them.  Now they were more like fits of anxiety, the symptoms were less intense, and she wouldn’t get drug as far into the thought spirals.  Nevertheless, the thought spirals still appeared in times like these, when their only option was to sit and wait. </p>
<p>As much as he kept physical contact with her for her, he did it for himself, too.  It was comforting to have her near, to know she was ok, especially when they were not as safe as they could be.  If the storm had threatened to be any bigger, he would not have agreed to come.  But he also wasn’t willing to stay on the road in case weather was worse than predicted and risk not being able to find a place to stay.  With any luck they’d be able to head back to the airport the day after tomorrow, no worse for wear. </p>
<p>“Ben.”  A warning tone in her voice.  “I need a distraction.” She said quietly. </p>
<p>“Did I tell you the time Poe lost a bet to my dad?”  He asked, her asking for a distraction was as helpful for him as it was her.</p>
<p>“He was dumb enough to take it?”  Rey huffed out and he could hear the curl of her lip as she grinned.</p>
<p>“Yup.”</p>
<p>“Do tell.”  She said conspiratorially.  Rey and Poe had met a few times.  They had gotten along well enough but Poe was a horrible flirt and Rey was rather unimpressed on their first few meetings. </p>
<p>“He bet my dad that the Falcon couldn’t go zero to 60 in under a minute and a quarter.”</p>
<p>“But isn’t the best lap time for that car a minute-eight?”</p>
<p>“Yup.”</p>
<p>“Didn’t your dad make that record with that car?”  She sounded incredulous.</p>
<p>“Ah, someone paid attention at every holiday dinner she ever attended.”</p>
<p>“Well, I mean I’m not dead and your dad seems to like me better than your mother.”</p>
<p>Ben huffed a laugh.  “My dad likes anyone who will listen to that story.”  He thought a moment.  “That’s probably why he likes you better than Poe.”</p>
<p>Rey laughed.</p>
<p>“Anyway, how did not know that?”  She asked persistently. </p>
<p>“Oh, but Rey.  He did know that.” </p>
<p>She chuckled and he could feel her shaking with her laughter.  He chuckled at her amusement.</p>
<p>“But… why would he bet that?”</p>
<p>“Well, there were several reasons which he insisted that we all know.  He thought the car had not been properly maintained-“</p>
<p>“ppfftt” HE could practically hear her eyes roll back in her head.</p>
<p>“And he thought my dad was lying.”  Ben said calmly, his cheeks starting to hurt from smiling.</p>
<p>“It has a Wikipedia page!”  Rey practically shouted in disbelief. </p>
<p>“Yes, but those can be faked.”  Ben reasoned.</p>
<p>He heard her huff exasperated. </p>
<p>“He’s such brat.  I’m surprised your mom didn’t save him or make your dad go back on the bet.”  She grumbled.</p>
<p>“Oh, she tried when the bet was first made and then she decided to sit back and have her fun when they all went to the track.  She tried, the effort was valiant.  The ‘I told you so’ she gave him was quite smug.”</p>
<p>“Ooof.  I’m sorry I missed it. When did that happen?”</p>
<p>“Oh, Thanksgiving break freshman year, before we met obviously.”</p>
<p>“How much did he lose?”</p>
<p>“One hundred dollars.”</p>
<p>“Ouch.”  Another howl and a bang, Rey flinched and snuggled closer, the line between her pillow and his lap blurring.</p>
<p>“Hey, we’ve been through worse, we’ll be ok.” He reassured, his hand rubbing up and down her arm. </p>
<p>“Hurricanes are kind of a big deal Ben.” </p>
<p>“I promise, we will be driving out of here in a few days.”</p>
<p>“I hope you’re paying for the Lyft, our car is probably halfway to the airport by now.”  She joked half heartedly.</p>
<p>“It’ll be ok.”</p>
<p>There was more loud noises from outside the door. </p>
<p>Rey sat up and he could hear her rocking in the dark, the flashlights off in an attempt to conserve batteries.   </p>
<p>“Ben….  I…”  The telltale sign of incoming thought spirals was incomplete sentences.  It set him on edge a bit, worried for her.</p>
<p>“Come here.”  He tugged her into his side, he was hot, and the bathroom was stuffy, but he wouldn’t let her feel alone if he could do something to help her. </p>
<p>“Ben, I can feel you sweating.  Please, don’t make yourself more uncomfortable because I’m being a baby.”  She said defensively. </p>
<p>“You’re not a baby and I’m not uncomfortable.”  It was mostly true.</p>
<p>“Ben.”</p>
<p>“Nope.”  He tucked her head under his chin.</p>
<p>More howling more bangs.  This time she gripped his arm and he readjusted so he could make room for her in front of him.  She was caged in by his arms and legs seated on the floor in front of him.  He could feel his heart race, whether it was from the hurricane or her proximity or both. </p>
<p>“How are you so calm?”  She asked.</p>
<p>“Because I’m determined to see you through this.”  He shrugged, brushing her hair smooth so it wouldn’t tickle his chin.</p>
<p>“You spend a lot of time hand holding a crazy girl who chases after bumps in the night.”  She said trying to make light of the situation.  Her self-deprecation tended to get under his skin and he was usually able to brush it off, but he could feel it sticking harder than usual.</p>
<p>More howling and the sound of broken glass.</p>
<p>His heart was racing, and somehow, he knew she could hear it.  His own panic started to rise to meet hers with the proximity of a danger he couldn’t fight.</p>
<p>“Rey, you’re not crazy and I believe in your work.”</p>
<p>“But why would you, I’m not special or important.  Just a silly girl who makes you follow her around with a camera.”</p>
<p>“Rey, I believe in you.  You can do anything you set your mind to.”</p>
<p>He felt the dampness increase on his shirt front and knew she was crying, so he rocked her side to side.</p>
<p>“You’re perfect and amazing and I’ve loved you since I saved you from falling in that cow creek and I don’t regret a second of it.”</p>
<p>“What?”  She asked as she pulled away. </p>
<p>“I love you, Rey.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Cave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>4 months prior to chapter one.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So who has 2 thumbs, no chill and completed chapter 2?  This girl.  </p><p>Also shout out to my sensitivity reader for Rey's monologue about big foot.  You're amazing and a delight and don't let anyone tell you otherwise.  &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4 Months ago.</p><p>They were preparing for an AMA where they addressed common follower questions. </p><p>“Ugh, we got another big foot request.”  Rey groaned, tilting her head against the back of her chair.</p><p>“How do you want to handle it?”  Ben asked her, they had just been avoiding the conversation altogether.  Their following wasn’t very big and they hadn’t been doing this long enough for it to be an issue. </p><p>“I think we’re going to have to respond with why we don’t go chase big foot.”  She said with a sigh.</p><p>“Good.”  He said confidently as he adjusted the camera. </p><p>“Ben.”</p><p>“Nope, we’ve skirted around it long enough.  It’s time you said your peace and put it to bed.”  He looked around the space to see what they could do for lighting changes.</p><p>“I just worry that some of our followers will react poorly.”  Her brow furrowed in worry. </p><p>Ben looked at her sternly.  For being brave in some areas she really struggled in anything that felt confrontational.  Even though in this instance they both knew it wasn’t controversial.  People would be made uncomfortable by their statement, but Ben didn’t really care, that was their problem not his and Rey’s.</p><p>“I know, I know they aren’t the followers we want if they get upset by our statement.” She conceded</p><p>“You’re acting like they’re the only followers we have.  They aren’t.  I promise.  Plus, if we get it right then we’ll have the kind of followers we want and we won’t have to answer or side step that question ever again.”  He watched her chew on the inside of her cheek. </p><p>“Rey, it’s your code of ethics.  You might as well put them in neon and let everyone know what they are.”  He huffed and considered her a moment.  “Would you ever change your mind?”</p><p>“What?  No.”  She looked offended.</p><p>“Alrighty then.”  She nodded and he knew that she’d make her statement and it would be done.</p><p>Ben finished setting up the camera while Rey did finishing touches on her clothes and make-up.  She wouldn’t have worried about it out in the field but under the harsh indoor lighting he knew she wanted to look professional and put together. </p><p>When Rey was ready, they started.  Although, many question included or were even directed at Ben, Rey was really the face of the operation. </p><p>“Alright, for all you Chasing Cryptids followers out there we’re about to start answering some of the questions we’ve been collecting for this AMA.  The first one is a big deal to us, and we frequently get asked about it.”  She glanced at the paper in front of her.</p><p>“Do you plan on going hunting for big foot?”  She looked up at the camera.  “I’m sorry but that answer is a no.  There are several cryptids that belong to Indigenous legends and lore.  The big foot or Sasquatch is one of them.  Other commonly known ones include the Wendigo and the Thunderbird.  We here at Chasing Cryptids believe that these creatures belong to the people whose lore and traditions they originate from.  If evidence ever surfaced it should be up to them what to do with that information.”</p><p>She pulled her lip into her mouth nervously but continued. </p><p>“We’ve been asked before about what happens if there is undeniable proof that these creatures exist.  As much as I would love to rush to Arizona to see 10 Thunderbirds circling the open sky I would defer that research and study to the tribal leaders and elders who protect those stories, traditions, and lands where the Thunderbirds dwell.  I have no problem going to check up on local legends, or even global phenomena but I draw the line at looking for creatures that are known to belong to Indigenous peoples.” </p><p>She took in a breath. </p><p>“Are we going to get it wrong sometimes?  Yes of course, sometimes the lines are blurred heavily, and history gets buried in the local folklore.  There may be a creature we go to look for only to find out it really does belong to tribal lore or legends.  We will do our best to research ahead of time to prevent it.  We will also try to rectify the mistakes we make by addressing those mistakes openly.  I have to be honest I debated answering this question for a long time.  I was hoping to sidestep the controversy people will make of this but it’s the right choice for us.  People are more important than monster hunting.”  She said seriously.</p><p>Ben paused the video to let Rey have a bit of a break.</p><p>“Perfect.”  He said to her. </p><p>“It was a bulleted statement that we’ve been sitting on for over a year.”  She brushed off his compliment.</p><p>“You kept eye contact and you sounded genuine and firm.  It was perfect.” </p><p>She still looked tense.</p><p>“Go, take a break, loosen up and then you can take some softball questions.” </p><p>Rey nodded and headed outside. </p><p>When Rey came back in, they filmed the rest of the AMA.</p><p>“How long have Ben and I known one another?  Oh, that is an easy one.  Since spring semester of freshman year of college.  I nearly fell into a creek and his gentlemanly manners and superior balance kept me from embarrassing myself in front of 50 other drunk college students.”  Rey beamed and he knew he was smiling back at her.</p><p>“Are Ben and I dating?”  Her mouth dropped open in surprise, Ben put that one on there to ruffle her feathers, even though the answer would hurt him more than her he was sure.  “No, I would never subject Ben to such a thing.  He’s organized and efficient and I am a mess.”  Rey smirked and winked at him.</p><p>“Any plans for ghost hunting?”  She tilted her head.  “Well, they aren’t exactly cryptids, but they are a good time.  Local legends can often blur the two.  Actually, Ben and I are driving up to Iowa tomorrow.  We’re going to go ghost hunting and see if we can learn about any area cryptids on the way.  I know we’ll get some flack for it, but maybe we’ll find some interesting to revisit at a later date.”  She waggled her eyebrows and Ben had to stifle a laugh.</p><p>“Any plans to divulge some of your hunting sights?”  She changed to serious again.  “No, even though our following isn’t huge our intention is to always leave things as undisturbed as possible.  If we advertised where we went it may have negative impacts on the ecology of the area.  Are we happy to recommend diners and hotels on our trips?  Absolutely.  Show you the local sight seeing places?  Of course.  But often we end up on private property and it’s important to us that we respect those who are gracious enough to host us and show us around.”</p><p>Satisfied with her answer she moved on to the next.</p><p>“What’s your favorite travel snacks?”  Ben could help the huff of amusement he let out.  “Ben Solo this has your handiwork all over it.”  He raised his hands in an act of placation and she shook her head at him.  “Cheetos, sour patch kids, junior mints, and twizzlers.”  Rey said without shame into the camera.  He had learned long ago that her snack choices would pay for a month of vacation for a dentist.  “Not together of course, each one of them has a time and place.  Obviously.” </p><p>She looked at the paper and a sly smirk slid across her face.  He knew he was in trouble.</p><p>“What is Ben’s darkest secret?”  He looked the devil in the eye, and she smiled back.  He knew she didn’t know but that question sent his heart in his throat for multiple reasons.  She leaned into the camera conspiratorially and staged whispered.  “He snores and because he’s so broad and tall he’s an obvious bed hog.  Sorry ladies and lads but it’s true.”  She feigned sadness, then her nose crinkled at her own humor and she signed off wishing her viewers well until the next time.</p><p>“I hate you.”  He said dryly.</p><p>“Serves you right for putting the snack question in there.”</p><p>“I don’t know why you get so upset by that, it’s not like you told them you pour milk on your Oreos and eat them like cereal.”</p><p>“Shut up.”  She said with a laugh as she swatted him on the arm, helping him put away their equipment. </p><p>He chuffed a laugh as he attempted to dodge her. </p><p>“Get outta here, you have plans with Rose tonight.”</p><p>“But we still need to pack.”</p><p>“I’ll do it and I’ll be at your place 8am sharp so don’t be too hung over.”</p><p>“But…”</p><p>“Hey, promotions don’t happen every day.  Go celebrate.   I got this stuff.  Just pack your own things and I’ll see you in the morning.”</p><p>“Fine, but I owe you.”</p><p>“I’ll add it to your tab.”  He said with a smirk as he wrangled cords.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>The next morning Ben pulled in front of Rey’s apartment complex, coffee and breakfast order waiting for her. </p><p>She threw her bag in the back seat and hopped in, dressed for the cool of an early spring morning and sunglasses perched on her nose. </p><p>“Let me know when you’re ready to start filming.”  Ben said as he drove.  He had left the camera was within reach of her, even though she often just used one of their phones for this portion. </p><p>“Breakfast first.” She said a bit roughly as she dug into the bag.</p><p>“How was your night out?”</p><p>“Good.  Finn came out, too.  It wasn’t too wild, but Finn ended up leaving early saying he had to work this morning.”</p><p>“You sound skeptical.”</p><p>“Please, he was texting someone the whole time.  If he wasn’t texting some guy he’s been seeing I’ll eat my hat.”</p><p>Ben grinned.</p><p>“Do you think it’s serious?”</p><p>“To drop me and Rose like hot potatoes?  And pretend that he works early on a Saturday? Pffft.  Yes.”</p><p>They drove another hour before Rey pulled out her phone to do the introductory to where they were going.</p><p>“Hello, dear followers.  Today we are driving to Maquoketa, Iowa to check out the caves there.  Locals say that they’re haunted.  They say there’s all manner of ghosts appearing in photographs.  The hotel we’ll be staying at is also reportedly haunted.   So, we’ll be going through the caves on 2 of the days this week, seeking out the locals to see what stories they want to tell as well as staying at the hotel.  We do have our camping gear and may spend a night or two at the state park.  Ben was nice enough to get us a caving permit so we can go exploring on our own a little bit.  But we won’t be going too far in because you’ve all seen me walk on flat land in broad daylight.  There are also some other local lore pieces there that we may check out as well.”</p><p>Ben sometimes asked questions if he felt like she forgot to mention something, but otherwise he was often the silent partner in the operation.  Honestly, he preferred it that way.  There was a reason he was on the other side of the camera.  Still Rey always gave him room to voice any concerns and every decision they made they made together.  So much so that any town they visited everyone just assumed they were married.  Sometimes Rey encouraged that belief, depending on the people asking.  He was always more than happy to play along, his sheer size and resting bitch face easily scared off any creep they came across.</p><p>When they made it to the hotel, they realized it was more like a bed and breakfast which was fine with Ben, he wasn’t picky.</p><p>When they walked into their room Rey stopped.</p><p>“And there was only one bed.”  She said wistfully and chuckled at her joke.  Ben looked up to see that it was probably only a full-sized mattress. </p><p>“Serves you right for calling me a bed hog.”  He slipped past her in the doorway and set their gear between the bed and the window. </p><p>“I can try and see if they have another room.”  Rey said a bit guiltily.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it.  From the looks of the place there probably isn’t a room with two beds and if they took one look at me and gave us this, I doubt they have anything bigger.”  Ben said as he started to sort out their gear from their luggage. </p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>Ben shrugged.</p><p>“There’s a bed, a shower and they serve breakfast, so it’ll be fine.”</p><p>They got settled and started on local interviews.  They started with the hotel staff.  It was famed for being a place that had ghosts and was actually part of how they advertised themselves.</p><p>“We’re sorry if the room you’re in is a bit small, but it’s the one with the most reported activity and we thought that was what you were looking for.”</p><p>“Oh, thank you of thinking of us.”  Rey said.  She was always so polite and thoughtful.  Ben didn’t know how she did it.</p><p>They conducted the interviews hearing about the bumps in the night and ghostly hijinx and took video of the photos that were presented. </p><p>When they were done it was already well past lunch time.</p><p>“Let’s go feed you before you become unbearable.”  Rey told him as they put away their things in their room.</p><p>“You’re the one who gets hangry.”  He muttered under his breath.  She turned and looked at him one eyebrow cocked, and he realized what he said.  “You’re right.  Let’s go eat.”</p><p>They stopped at a local diner and Rey was in her element.  Charming the locals, even the ones who eyed them warily when they walked in. They ate and spoke to a few of the staff and locals who were willing to talk openly.  They took pictures of those who wished to remain nameless or have their identities obscured so that way they could address it in editing later.</p><p>They got a list of some great places and other people that they could contact to speak with later in the week. </p><p>By the time they were done they had enough time to grab a few things from the grocery store before heading back to their hotel. </p><p>They had traveled enough now that they had each other’s schedules down.  After a day of heavy peopling he wanted nothing more than to shower and crawl into bed, TV or not didn’t matter to him.  Rey used the time to look at notes she had made from the day, check the itinerary and see if any adjustments needed to be made.  She wanted silence until she was done with this task, then she’d turn on the TV to fall asleep.  The TV timer was Ben’s best friend in any travel situation.  The TV let Rey fall asleep so she wasn’t tossing and turning, and it would then turn off an hour or two later so as not to wake him up with obnoxious infomercials. </p><p>The benefit of having traveled together so much was that sharing a bed wasn’t an issue for them.  Sure, Ben’s heart still raced a little when she first crawled into bed but sometimes on quiet nights when the moon was full he could hear that hers did, too.   He usually attributed it to anxiety about the following day knowing that she had to have a list of things to do next to the bed for fear that she’d forget something. </p><p>Tonight, she was calm when she crawled into bed, it was small enough that the only way they wouldn’t be touching was if they both slept on their sides, Ben knew that was unlikely. </p><p>The next day Ben woke up with a face full of Rey’s hair and her elbow in his ribs.  As much as people romanticized bed sharing it hadn’t once ended in him spooning her and her ass rubbing against his morning erection.  Sometimes she would spoon him, but only to steal his body heat and stick her cold feet between his calves.  Not that he ever complained, he was raised to be appreciative what he was given. </p><p>He stretched the kinks out of his neck and back as he got up.  Seeing the time, he realized Rey would probably sleep for another hour.  He got dressed and went downstairs to eat, the spread wasn’t bad.  Eggs, fruit, a few baked goods certainly better than the last big brand hotel they stayed at. </p><p>Since Rey was not a morning person and preferred to have a few minutes to herself.  It meant Ben could drive around the downtown and take video of the sleepy sun kissed morning.  He didn’t always use all of the footage he took, but he always tried to take some artistic shots, they made good filler for Rey’s voice overs or for when they did an anonymous interview.    </p><p>He made it back to the hotel in time to see Rey skip down the stairs towards the coffee and breakfast offerings. </p><p>He made himself another cup of coffee and sat across from her.</p><p>“How was your morning?”  Rey asked around a mouth full of muffin.</p><p>“Good.  I got some good shots of the downtown and a few of the park around the corner.  I might want to get some evening shots of that before we leave though.”</p><p>“Any unusual spiritual activity?”</p><p>“None that I noticed.”</p><p>“We’re ok to go to the caves today?”  It was on their itinerary, but she always double checked in with him to make sure they were on the same page.</p><p>“Yeah.  Gear is ready.  You okay? you’ve not done much caving with the exception of the guided tours.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’ll be fine.  I trust you to know what you’re doing.”  Ben had spent a lot of time and energy doing the adventuring needed to make sure they had access to things.  He had various drivers’ licenses, a scuba license, and he had experience in caving and climbing.  Some of it he came by on his own with his own survival training growing up others were things he had worked on achieving while Rey was in grad school.  They often joked that Rey was the brains and he was the muscle.  But he knew Rey was more capable than what she often let on she usually just lacked the confidence.</p><p>They made their stops meeting the local historians to get more of an understanding of the local area.  The initial questions were often driven by Ben, he preferred the historical side of what they did.  He had too many books of old timey photographs about small towns he had never heard of before Rey and him started this little project of theirs.  It started out as something over spring and summer breaks.  Independent study projects that he would tag along on because he didn’t like the idea of her traveling alone.  Then it turned into a trip for Rey’s independent study and them doing videos for fun to add to Ben’s already existing channel.  Now it was a potential career.  What started out as two friends killing their time off of school now had a life of its own. </p><p>They grabbed something quick to eat on the way back to hotel before driving out the to caves.  They’d be there for the afternoon nothing too deep, just getting their bearings and talk to a few of the park rangers.  They’d be spending the whole following day in the caves.</p><p>Rey did her scheduled interviews for the day.  The cave section they were in was fairly simple.  Nothing to intricate where there was too much of a risk of getting lost. </p><p>“I like it.”  Her eyes gleamed as they walked through the cavernous area, their guide giving them a basic tour and knowledge of types of rock formations as well as information about local wildlife.  It was moments like this one that he remembered why he loved his job.</p><p>When they got back to the hotel, they were both beat.  Ben did his nightly routine so Rey could do hers.  The next day could be long and strenuous.  No official interviews were scheduled so their time frame relied solely on being at the caves and surrounding park.  There was rain in the forecast for the afternoon so they decided on doing outdoor shots while the weather was cooperative. </p><p>The discussed local myth and lore of what people had seen and put it into the context of the geographical area.</p><p>Then they did they caves.  Ben strapped on her gear, for her.  Her pack was lighter, carrying only what she needed for the day’s supplies.  Ben carried extra things like first aid, extra food rations and any emergency gear, they probably wouldn’t need it but those were famous last words.  They walked through the caves, where they were visiting was mostly lit by the park, a few of the passages were dark enough that Ben was glad they had their head lamps.</p><p>There were a few times Rey had noted seeing things out of the corner of her eye and Ben had agreed that there were a few times that his hair stood up on his neck.  Being a werewolf, some of his senses were stronger than in other humans, but he wasn’t as magical as all of the fiction seemed to imply, at least not in his human form.  If he shifted, then it might be a different story.</p><p>Satisfied with their shots they made their way back up to the mouth of the cave, the sound of rain echoing through the chambers.  That was when their phone alerts went off. </p><p>Rey grabbed hers out of her coat pocket to look.</p><p>“Tornado warning, what should we do?”  She looked at him a bit wide eyed, it was a bit daunting when she looked at him like he was the expert.</p><p>“Stay in here.  Trying to drive in it is dangerous, especially if we don’t know enough about the surrounding area or know where the worst of the storm is.”</p><p>“Ok.”  They sat, the weather getting louder and harsher. </p><p>“This isn’t going to flood or cave in?”  She was panicking a bit, so he unbuckled her chest strap to allow her a bit more freedom of movement.</p><p>“I don’t think so, we can move over to the lip in the cave wall, any water that comes in would move past it.”  She nodded and they moved to the more protected area and he took her pack off setting on the floor between his feet.</p><p>It was damp in the cave and the cool air started channeling in through the mouth above them.</p><p>“Hey, we’ll be ok.”  Rey nodded.  “Focus on me.”  He reached up and turned his head lamp off and tilted hers off the side so as not to blind him.  He placed his hands on her shoulders and she nodded, he tugged her a little closer and her hands gripped onto the straps of his pack.</p><p>“Tell me a story.”  It was something she requested whenever she was worried or sad even sometimes when she didn’t feel well.</p><p>“The time I broke Poe’s nose?”</p><p>“Oo, yes.  I’ve heard it but that one is my favorite.”</p><p>“So, we were walking home from school and we were about 10.  He said, Benny boy you can’t throw a punch to save your life.”</p><p>Rey huffed out a breath of amusement.</p><p>“Of course, I told him I could.  We argued half the way home before it turned into a shoving match and him betting me that I couldn’t hit him in the nose and make it hurt.  So, I swung and god it was terrible, but I lost my balance a bit and ended up elbowing him in the nose instead.”</p><p>“Boys are dumb.”  She said amusedly and she chuckled.</p><p>“Yes, yes we are.  But my dad got me into boxing classes after that, so it was a win win.”</p><p>Rey was tucked firmly under his chin then and he took a deep breath.   The weather had calmed above them but still they stayed put.  Storms like this one could have several severe patches before it was really over. </p><p>“Ben?”</p><p>“Hm.” </p><p>“What do you think ever happened to that werewolf?”</p><p>“I don’t know, you’re the expert.” He shrugged.</p><p>“Maybe they moved, went to school, got a new job.  I hope they’re living their best life.”  She said, in that far away voice that told him she was daydreaming.  Ben inhaled sharply through his nose. </p><p>He almost was.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this work is fictional. Based off of real places but fictional.  Don't be that guy ignoring no trespassing signs and littering in parks because you want to find something spooky for social media.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This WIP has a Playlist WIP, too.  It's nothing if not ambitious. <br/>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1Ept9wLI04Sl2NA1ZXoC0x?si=F63hP7BgR4eTbNsIGpjM5g</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You what?!”  She moved out of his embrace and scrambled for something, a light he would guess.</p>
<p>The hurricane was no match for the storm that kicked up in front of him.  He didn’t regret telling her, but maybe this moment was not his best idea ever.  Although, she wasn’t focused on the raging storm outside anymore.</p>
<p>The flashlight came on, shining him square in the face.  He turned away blinking heavily and when he turned back around Rey had placed the light on the counter. </p>
<p>“Why are you telling me now?”  She asked suspiciously.</p>
<p>“Seems as good a time as any, when we’re surrounded by impending doom.”  He shrugged off, embarrassed under the scrutiny of her stare.</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you tell me before?”  She asked angrily, as she had every right to be.</p>
<p>“I’m an idiot.”  A half truth.  “I didn’t think you felt the same way.” A quarter truth.  I’m a werewolf and my pack forbids outside marriages was pushing on his tongue but he held it back.  Truth was they weren’t huge fans of the monster hunting job either. </p>
<p>“Well, you are an idiot.  And if this isn’t the most Han thing you’ve ever done.  Love confessions when we’re trapped in a fucking bathroom, Ben!  Seriously?  If I wasn’t so mad at you, I’d probably kiss you, but I refuse to reward your horrible timing.”  He accepted his fate that she was angry but some of the things she said stood out.</p>
<p>“Just to be clear, you’re mad because I’m telling you now and not at a better time and not mad because I’m telling you period?”  A tiny spark of hope wormed into his hear and made a nest there, it made up for the ice-cold glare he was getting from Rey. </p>
<p>“I may also be mad that you kept this from me for 7 years.”  It had really been 8 years, 5 months and some days but who was counting.</p>
<p>Another deafening howl and more loud bangs and he watched her wrap her arms around her knees to try to soothe herself.</p>
<p>“Would you like to pretend I’m not an idiot for the remainder of this storm?”  He offered, if that wasn’t straight from his dad’s playbook he didn’t know what was. </p>
<p>“Yes.  Let’s push pause on this, we can argue about it when we get home.”  She said as she extinguished the flashlight and tucked herself into his side.  Relief washed over him that he hadn’t completely alienated her.  However, now he worried about what would happen when they got home, so he held onto the idea that she said she would have kissed him. </p>
<p>“We’ll be ok?”  He asked her.</p>
<p>“We’ll be ok.”  She said sternly.  The winds continued to rage outside their room and eventually they died down enough that Rey had fallen asleep her head on his chest, drool spot dampening his shirt.  He savored it.  Just in case it was wrong for him to hope. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few hours later they emerged from the bathroom.  The window to their room was broken and everything within reach of it was wet but otherwise things were mostly secure.</p>
<p>“I’m going to go check on the car, check with the front desk about what they suggest our next steps would be.   Stay here.  Keep the door locked.  I’ll knock when I get back.”</p>
<p>She nodded.  He knew looting could happen in these types of situations and wasn’t about to risk leaving Rey on her own or vulnerable.   </p>
<p>There was obvious property damage in the area of the hotel, but no flooding beyond what was to be expected in the street.  He crossed carefully to the parking garage and found that their car was no worse for wear, thankfully.  At least they could get to the airport, or possibly get home with it if their flights were delayed or canceled.</p>
<p>When he made it back, he knocked on the room door.</p>
<p>He heard the slide of the lock as she opened it for him.</p>
<p>“They didn’t have much out for breakfast.”  He said, handing her a bottle of juice and a bag of assorted muffins and a couple of bananas. </p>
<p>“How was the car?”  She asked taking one of the muffins and unwrapping it.</p>
<p>“Fine.  I was right about parking it in the middle and on the second level.  The streets are still flooded so we probably should wait until tomorrow to leave.  The hotel is doing room checks now to see if there’s another room for us.”</p>
<p>“Ok.  What if there isn’t?”</p>
<p>“We’ll figure it out, sleep in the lobby if we have to.  But the generator is on so we can at least plug in our phones and save our battery packs for later.”</p>
<p>Rey nodded in agreement but was otherwise quiet.</p>
<p>“Are we ok?”   Ben asked, he didn’t know if she was quiet out of tiredness, stress or because he was a supreme dumbass.  There were good odds it was a combination of all three. </p>
<p>“Yeah, just tired.”  He nodded, they gathered their gear and went to the lobby to see if there was a different room they could stay in for the night.  </p>
<p>Ben went and dealt with hotel management while Rey watched their stuff.  They were lucky they were able to get a single room. </p>
<p>The day passed slowly and they used the time and battery power to start working on edits.  Rey recorded some narratives for some of the video they had, adding finishing touches and additional research they had found. </p>
<p>Ben couldn’t help to watch her from the corner of his eye when she laid down in the afternoon to nap.  From the news reports on his phone it looked like the highways were mostly clear and they could travel but that area airports were experiencing anywhere from 24 to 48 hour delays.   He would talk to Rey about driving versus flying back to the Midwest.  Between the two of them driving they could probably make it home before the first flight they could get on. </p>
<p>When she awoke they discussed their options and opted to drive.  It would take them a day to drive, two if they stayed the night somewhere, but they’d potentially be delayed for longer and spending the night in an airport was less than appealing.  They’d leave in the morning, after they were both able to get some sleep. </p>
<p>They both went to bed early, planning to leave before the sun came up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The drive was long and dull, Rey had fallen asleep as soon as they got onto the main highway since she would be driving in the afternoon.  She had continued to be quiet after she woke back up, not that Ben was trying to push conversation anyways.  The trip had been less than stellar, an animal bite leading to a trip to the doctor’s office and a hurricane that lead to a 20-hour car ride.  If they were ever going to question their current career path it would be now. </p>
<p>Ben drove until early afternoon when Rey took over, Ben fell asleep for a little bit, lulled to sleep by the flat corn fields.  After they had dinner, they decided on getting a hotel for the night.  Tired after their long day and longer week.  They checked into a cheap motel and Ben let Rey take the shower first this time using the opportunity to go for a jog to stretch his legs and muscles.  </p>
<p>He came back and showered</p>
<p>“You feel ok?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”  She said but she still seemed off. </p>
<p>“Rey, if this is about the other night nothing has to change.”</p>
<p>“Why’d you tell me then if you don’t want me?!”  Her eyes were glassy, and he knew he should have left it alone.   </p>
<p>He took in a sigh and sat next to her on the bed. </p>
<p>“It’s not that I don’t want you.  If I didn’t want you, I wouldn’t spend nearly every day with you.”</p>
<p>“I’m so confused.”  She said as she hid her face in her palms. </p>
<p>“Rey, I want you in my life period. But I feel like moving forward means risks.  I don’t want to go into this lightly.  You deserve better than that.  If I ever hurt you Rey… Rey I don’t know if I could forgive myself.  You’ve been through enough.”  He offered clumsily.</p>
<p>“I don’t know if I can stay in a weird limbo, where we love each other but aren’t together.”  His heart stilled at her words.  “I would want to try to be together.” She said quietly, and he let out a sigh of relief.  He didn’t know how he was going to tell her about his family but that was a bridge he would have to cross later.  Preferably when they got back from New Jersey.</p>
<p>“Can we find time to talk this week, after we get back.  We’re both exhausted and I want to talk about this when we’re not coming off of multiple near-death experiences.  This is heavy because it could change everything or practically nothing.”  He ran his hands though his hair nervously. </p>
<p>She looked hurt and he wanted to take back opening this can of worms but it was too late.</p>
<p>“Look, I want to be with you.  But we are best friends who work together, and I want to make sure that we talk about everything when we have clear heads.  I don’t want to make decisions that hurt you and there’s things we should talk about.”  He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in to kiss her temple.  “Please, tell me that you can be okay with that.”</p>
<p>She nodded and leaned against him for a moment before pulling away.</p>
<p>“Your mother.”  She said.</p>
<p>“Will get over whatever decision we make.”  They settled into a comfortable quiet, both of them exhausted. </p>
<p>They didn’t stay up long before they both went to bed.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>When Ben awoke it was to a dark room illuminated only by the lights from parking lot.  He could hear Rey panting and murmuring in her sleep.</p>
<p>He knew that sometimes she suffered from bad dreams but never ones that had woken him up before.  He went over to her bed to try to wake her, touching her shoulder and pressing a palm to her forehead.  She was burning up.</p>
<p>“Rey?”  He said gently, not wanting to startle her awake.  She blinked up at him looking confused and disoriented.</p>
<p>“Hey, your burning up.  I’m going to go get you a washcloth and some aspirin ok?  Stay right here.”  She grumbled some which seemed strange coming from her.  He got up and went to find the supplies necessary to help her. </p>
<p>He brought back an ice bucket with cold water, a bottle of aspirin and a bottle of water tucked under his arm.  He poured her a glass and took out two of the little pills.</p>
<p>He helped her sit up, handing her the medicine and giving her the glass back to get herself a drink before settling under the covers.  He placed the rag on her forehead.</p>
<p>“Tell me how your feeling.” He spoke quietly unsure if she was sensitive to sounds. </p>
<p>“Hot.  Achy.” She rasped out.</p>
<p>“Sore throat, nauseous?” He asked, going over a checklist of symptoms in his head.</p>
<p>“mnm.”  She hummed as she shook her head. </p>
<p>“Do you remember getting bit by anything?” He didn’t remember seeing any marks on her. </p>
<p>“mnm.”  She shook her head again.  He dipped and wrung out the cloth again, replacing it on her forehead.</p>
<p>“Get some rest, sweetheart.  I’m not going anywhere.”  He said as he settled on the other side of the bed to lean against the headboard and tend to her. </p>
<p>“Ben?”  She asked, her voice sounding small. </p>
<p>“Hmm…”</p>
<p>“Tell me a story.”  His favorite request. </p>
<p>“Want to hear about my first love?”  He asked, knowing he bare everything to her if it made her feel better. </p>
<p>“Sure.” She said indulgently.</p>
<p>“So, I was at this party and there was this big bon fire.  The smell of smoke and cheap beer, totally awful I hated it the whole time.”  She chuckled next to him and he tended to the rag again.  “It was awful until I heard this girl laugh and I thought, nobody has ever laughed so loud it must be fake.  But then I saw her, the firelight causing her to glow and I was drawn in, like a moth to the flame.  I thought, I’ll never meet a girl like that, she’s too much, too perfect.  Then I saw her walk towards the log after too much cheap beer and I thought, there’s no way she’s going to try to cross that rather than hop the fence to go over the foot bridge.  But she did because she’s just that kind of girl.  She is absolutely, fearless.  She is the flame after all.”</p>
<p>“hmm.”  Rey hummed and settled in closer her arm around his waist.  “Then what happened?”  Her voice muffled against his side.</p>
<p>“I followed her of course.  So, when we got to the log, I got on behind her, budged in front of some guy named Finn who took issue with that until I saved the girl.   I saved him from falling in, too.”</p>
<p>“You saved Finn, too?”  She said drowsily.</p>
<p>“Well, I mean I did grab his upper arm and dragged him along behind us, he made it to dry land okay.”</p>
<p>She hummed in amusement. </p>
<p>“She saw you, you know.  Lurking around the fire that night.  Tall in the shadows.”  She turned on her side and he put the rag on the back of her neck, and she shivered.  “She was glad you were there.  Things would be totally different if you weren’t.  It was fate.”</p>
<p>She seemed to drift off a bit after that and he settled in the bed next to her unable to fight sleep.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>He woke in the morning to Rey buried in a bundle of blankets against his chest and his arm draped around her.  In the eight years of sharing beds on travels and after drunken nights out they’d never woke up like this.  As much as he wanted to stay that way, he knew he needed to get up and get them started on the way back home.  He checked her forehead and she was warm, but she should have been the way she had been cocooned.  It wasn’t the alarmingly hot feel that he had experienced last night so her fever must have broken. </p>
<p>He got up and made quick work of a shower.  When he got up Rey was awake and sitting up.</p>
<p>“How are you feeling?”  He asked.</p>
<p>“Better?  I still feel like I’ve been hit by a truck.”</p>
<p>“Good enough to ride in the car for the next 10 to 12 hours?”  He asked hopefully. </p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“If you don’t, let me know.  We’ll stop and stay somewhere.”  She nodded and got up to get herself ready.  They picked up something simple for breakfast on the way.</p>
<p>Rey slept most of the way home, which was unlike her.  She always tried to be the good passenger unless she knew she’d have to take her turn driving.  When he got home, he made sure to let Finn and Rose know so they could help keep an eye on her, too.  Rey was terrible about asking for help or alerting any of them to anything that was wrong with her.</p>
<p>It just seemed so strange for her to be so sick out of the blue and no symptoms aside from a fever.  It was peculiar but he tried not to worry over it too much.  She was home and she was safe.  They had a couple of days to work on edits before he had to leave for New York. </p>
<p>Hopefully she was better by the time she had to leave for Jersey.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Blue and Yellow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Between a meeting with his mother, their need to get their edits done and Finn calling Rey in for a friend emergency, Ben and Rey did not get any time alone that didn’t revolve around work.  Before he knew it, Ben had to hop on a plane to get to upstate New York.  He took his bag of equipment so it would be one less thing for Rey to worry about through the airport. </p>
<p>In dark moments he felt like Rey had been avoiding him last week, but he knew better.  The trip had taken its toll on both of them.</p>
<p>When he made it to upstate New York he went straight to the home of the old pack leader Snoke.  Snoke had died in the last few months and a new leader was finally picked to take over, as there hadn’t been a successor identified.  There had been a lot of infighting after Snoke’s death, he had been a leader that wasn’t easy to get along with and often worked on the fringes of the other packs.  He was manipulative, controlling and Ben hoped that his successor was able to make positive changes rather than continue the old mantle or worse, be swept away by it.</p>
<p>He didn’t like the idea of coming up here alone, but he needed to make his presence known and knew others that would be in attendance.  His own family’s pack was well established and knew the high-ranking members in other groups.  Often getting together for semi-annual hunts in the spring and fall. </p>
<p>He knocked on the door to the elite country home only to have it be answered by the tall haughty red-head Hux.  He hoped that he wasn’t going to have too much influence on the new leader.  Hux and him and had several run ins as kids and his hackles rose easily in the other man’s presence.  Hux liked being close to power and was often friends with whoever was going to be the bully of the gathering.</p>
<p>“Ah, Solo.  I see you’ve come to pay your respects.”  Hux sneered at him.</p>
<p>“Hux.”</p>
<p>“Well, aren’t you going to congratulate me?  I am second in command now, afterall.”  For packs that were a bit more militant roles were clearly defined.  Packs like his own,  were more family based and although there may be a leader for formal purposes, his mother for example, there were no clear positions of power.  Everyone had a right to speak up and decision making was more democratic.</p>
<p>“Now, now.  Don’t be jealous Solo, you could have joined us a long time ago, but you made the choice to stay with the weak.” </p>
<p>Ben made note that Hux hadn’t changed much.</p>
<p>“I made the choice to be in control of my own life.  I don’t have regrets.”  Ben told him, more calm than he felt.</p>
<p>“Still running around with that girl, I see.”  A smirk tugged at Hux’s lips and Ben clenched his fist.<br/><br/></p>
<p>Ben growled low in his throat.  “Leave her out of this.” Ben threatened, leaning towards the slightly smaller man.</p>
<p>“She plays with things she knows nothing of, and it makes you a traitor to go following her around like some lovesick dog.” </p>
<p>Ben grit his teeth, fighting the urge to become physical with the other man.</p>
<p>“She knows more than you give her credit for and maybe you’d understand if you weren’t trying to suckle at Snoke’s teat for the past 10 years.  But I’ll send you a mug since you’re such a fan.”</p>
<p>Hux sneered before his eyes glinted mischievously and it made Ben’s skin crawl.  He made a mental note to convince Rey to get a security system.<br/><br/></p>
<p>Hux opened the door to the pack leader’s office and turned on his heel and left.</p>
<p>When Ben entered the office, he was greeted with the sight of Phasma.  She was taller than him in the heels she wore and had brilliant blonde hair with pale skin.  The few times Ben had seen her had attended inter-pack hunts her coat was a brilliant white.  She wasn’t hard to get along with like Hux but with the pack’s notoriety for games of power and control it was hard to say how she would run things.</p>
<p>“Ah.  Ben I’m so glad you could come.”  Phasma at least sounded genuine as she offered her hand.</p>
<p>“Congratulations are in order.  I’m sorry to hear about Snoke.”  Ben offered when he shook her hand.</p>
<p>She grimaced at that.</p>
<p>“Yes, well.  It was time for a change.  Things are going to be different now, or I’m going to try to make them different.”  She looked pointedly at the door.  “Old habits are hard to break.”  She nodded for him to take a seat in one of the chairs.</p>
<p>“What changes are you looking to make?” He asked pointedly, he didn’t peg her as one to abuse power.</p>
<p>“I would like to eventually have this be a soft run pack.  I’m tired of the games and the destruction.  Snoke was involved in some criminal activity that I would like to separate from but it’s going to take time and work.”  She already looked tired and Ben hoped she had the support to make the changes she wanted to see.  “Most of the others would as well, that’s how I got the position I’m in.  But most of the pack members who wanted to continue in the old vein have broken off.  I don’t know if they’ll make their own packs and become rivals or be lone wolves or join other factions.”  She sighed wearily.  “Sorry, you didn’t come all the way up here to hear about my problems.”</p>
<p>“No, but I’ll offer our pack’s support in any way I can.”  He said sympathetically.  He didn’t envy her position.</p>
<p>“Thank you.  I wish to find some of the old pack members who were chased out when Snoke took power.  They’d be your parent’s age and younger, possibly have children our age.  I’ve seen that your travels can be pretty eventful so I’m not asking for you to do anything.  Just scout them out for us.  I’d like to make amends with them if I can, offer them a community if they’re interested in returning.”</p>
<p>“How will Hux handle that?  He was quite invested in Snoke’s power before.”</p>
<p>Phasma shrugged.</p>
<p>“He’s all talk.  He likes to instigate, stir up a bit of drama but overall, he’s harmless.  He’d never go through the trouble of taking over for himself.  But he likes being next to power as you know, so he’s a good eye and ear to keep by my side.”</p>
<p>“If you’re sure.”  Ben said skeptically.</p>
<p>“We grew up together, believe me, I’m sure.  But I do appreciate your concern.”  She stood rather abruptly, signaling the end of their brief meeting.  “Now, feel free to mingle.  There’ll be quite the festivities.”  She gave a wry smile and he knew she didn’t expect him to stick around beyond the evening meal.</p>
<p>“I think I’ll just make the rounds and head out, if that’s acceptable.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I know you’re not exactly the social butterfly that your mother is.  I get it.”  She waved him off.  “It was good seeing you though.  Please know that your pack is always welcome here.”</p>
<p>“For what it’s worth I’m glad that you’re the one in charge and not someone else.”  He gestured towards the door.</p>
<p>“That’s high praise from you.”  She gave him a bemused smile and he returned it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ben wandered outside and made his rounds, paying his respects to other members of the local pack as well as those visiting from elsewhere. </p>
<p>“Ben Solo!”  He turned to see the ever formidable Maz walking up to him. </p>
<p>“Maz, how are you?”  He leaned down to kiss her on the cheek.</p>
<p>“Oh, fine.  I see that video career of yours is taking off.”  She said with a grin.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you follow me that closely.” He said skeptically.</p>
<p>“I do.  That girl you work with does seem lovely.  I can see you settling down with her.”  Maz said with a twinkle in her eye.</p>
<p>“Not if my mother has her way.”  Ben grumbled, careful to make sure nobody was listening too close.</p>
<p>“Bah, she’s blinded by her own politics and misses the bigger picture.  Don’t let her chase you off from what you want young Solo.  She was deaf to the those who naysaid your father.  Him being a lone wolf and all, she’ll come around if you’re persistent enough.  Or you could just go for it and ask for forgiveness rather than permission.” Maz said with a wink.</p>
<p>“I don’t know how Rey would take to all of this.”  He looked around them.  “And I’m not about to keep this a secret from her.”</p>
<p>Maz smirked knowingly and Ben felt uneasy.  “She’d be like a fish to water boy.  It’s high time for you to dive in yourself.” </p>
<p>She reached up and patted his cheek and he covered her hand with his, her skin papery to the touch, reminding him of her age.</p>
<p>“I’ll take that into consideration Maz.” He told her.</p>
<p>“You better.  Now, I’m off to find out if Chewie came to this.”  She said with a wink and a laugh as she shuffled off, causing Ben to huff a laugh at her antics.  When he turned he came eye to eye with Poe.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here?”  Ben asked, as far as he knew nobody from the pack but him was coming to this.</p>
<p>Poe shrugged.  “Curious.”  Poe said, swirling the ice in his drink.  “Plus, I like to give Hux a hard time.”  Poe gave a humorless smirk.</p>
<p>Poe looked at him seriously.  “You’re off to Jersey after this.”  It wasn’t a question.</p>
<p>“How’d you know?”  Ben asked him, he made it clear to his mother that his and Rey’s business and travels stay between them.</p>
<p>Poe shrugged and took a sip out of his tumbler, gin and tonic if he were to guess.  “Little birdie.”  Poe’s jaw ticked with tension.</p>
<p>Ben stared at him long and hard, but Poe wouldn’t return his gaze.  There were dark circles under his eyes and his clothes looked travel rumpled.  He was less put together than usual. </p>
<p>“You don’t look like yourself Poe.  Something you want to share?”</p>
<p>“Nope.”  He downed his drink and stalked off across the lawn.  Leaving Ben to himself on the edge of the wooded area.</p>
<p>It was late by the time Ben had made it back to the hotel.  Showering and packing so he could drive to New Jersey in the morning.  The travel insurance got costly but was priceless when it came to the frequent changes that came with his and Rey’s plans. </p>
<p>He called Rey on his way south to make sure she was still coming in on the morning flight.</p>
<p>“Hey.”  She said, sounding like she was trying to stay quiet.</p>
<p>“Everything ok?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, Finn’s asleep on the couch and I didn’t want to wake him.” She said in a hushed tone.</p>
<p>“You guys go out last night?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.  I’ll fill you in later.  What’s up?”</p>
<p>“Just wanted to confirm your flight and check to make sure you were feeling alright.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it must have just been a fluke or something I ate?  I don’t know.  Aside from being really tired the first couple days back I’ve been fine.”  She brushed off.</p>
<p>“Ok.  I’ll be at the airport about 10 minutes after you land.  So just text me when you get your luggage.”</p>
<p>“Ok.  You brought all of the video and audio stuff you needed, right?”</p>
<p>“Yup.  You just need your usual gear.”</p>
<p>“Ok.  I’ll send you an itinerary of what’s scheduled.  What are you doing the rest of today?” </p>
<p>“Just driving.  I’ll be staying in Newark, not far from the airport.”</p>
<p>“Ok, I’ll see you tomorrow then.”</p>
<p>They said their goodbyes and Ben continued his long drive downstate.  </p>
<p>**</p>
<p>The next morning, he woke to the text that Rey’s plane had left on time and he made quick work of getting ready.  He packed up the rental car and picked up coffee and breakfast sandwiches on the way. </p>
<p>He made it to the arrivals gate, and she was standing with her suitcase, backpack and carry on and he quickly got out of the car to help her with her bags.</p>
<p>“How was your flight?”</p>
<p>“Early.”  She grumbled.</p>
<p>“Coffee and breakfast are ready for you.”  A blissful grin crossed her face and she dashed off to the front of the car while he shut the trunk.</p>
<p>“Mmmm.  It smells good.  What’s the coffee?”  She asked as she took a sip.</p>
<p>“Whatever sounded like instant diabetes on their specials list.”</p>
<p>She grinned at him over the lid.</p>
<p>“Mmm it’s good.  I approve, thank you.”  She looked like she was feeling better than when he had last seen her a couple of days ago.</p>
<p>“How’s Finn?”</p>
<p>“Aside from boy troubles?  Good.”  She had that tone like she was holding something back.</p>
<p>“What?”  He asked, already dreading her answer.</p>
<p>“Promise you won’t get mad and say anything.  This stays between us.”  Ben normally liked having secrets with Rey.  It helped distract him from the fact that he had secrets from Rey.  But her tone was dangerous, like there were things he didn’t want to know.  Despite himself he decided to share her burden.</p>
<p>“Promise.”  He said hesitantly, as he pulled onto the interstate to head toward the Pine Barrens region of New Jersey.</p>
<p>“Finn and Poe had been seeing each other, up until this week.”  She said in a rather annoyed tone.</p>
<p>“What.”  Ben took a calming breath in through his nose.  It explained Poe’s demeanor and presence at the party.</p>
<p>“Just for the last couple weeks, but Finn tried to push to make it serious and Poe got weird about it, then broke it off and apparently left town.”</p>
<p>“Hence the friend emergency.”  Ben concluded.</p>
<p>“Yup.”</p>
<p>“Has Poe said anything to you?”  She asked him.</p>
<p>“No.  We don’t have that kind of relationship.”</p>
<p>“I know.”  She said with a sigh.  “I just hate to see Finn hurting, he deserves better than that.”  She said staring at her cup.</p>
<p>“So, I take it you didn’t tell Finn about our stuff?”  He asked, curious.</p>
<p>“No.” She said rather pointedly.</p>
<p>“You can if you need to talk to somebody.  I’m not Poe, what we talk about and what we’re doing doesn’t need to be a secret.”  But he could see how Poe got into the mess he did.  It’s why he had never said anything to Rey before he knew he was ready to take risks.</p>
<p>“I know.  But if I really need to talk about things, I know I can just talk to you.  I think it’s just best if we figure it out for ourselves first.  I don’t want everybody in my business or yours for that matter.” </p>
<p>“I’m sorry we didn’t get to talk this week.”  Ben offered, in an attempt to lighten her mood.</p>
<p>“It’s fine.  We were both busy.  There’ll be time when we get back.  We don’t have any more trips for another 3 weeks.”  She sounded tired.</p>
<p>“Sounds good.”  He said as he changed lanes to get around a truck.</p>
<p>They made good time making it to the area they were staying in.  They were lucky to get an early check in at the hotel before they left to start their interviews. </p>
<p>This week they were researching the Jersey Devil and would be hiking to the blue hole and spending a night out there, with permission from the current property owners of course. </p>
<p>They made it to the diner they were to meet their interviewees at, a small banquet room had been set aside for them.  They thanked the owners profusely and Ben set up cameras and sound equipment. </p>
<p>Rey did the individual interviews including a few surprise ones showing up at the end.  Ben had to make his presence known to one of the interviewees but otherwise everyone else was polite and cooperative.  They found a park to walk in as she did the introductory monologue.</p>
<p>“This week we’re in New Jersey and contrary to popular belief, not everything is legal in New Jersey.”  She winked at the camera at her little joke.  “We’re in search of the elusive Jersey Devil.  Its myth has been around since the early 1900’s surrounding the birth of the 13<sup>th</sup> child of a Mr. Daniel Leeds.  Now there is quite a lot of lore that surrounds this hooved, flying creature.  It’s been blamed for missing children and violent deaths.  It’s been sighted in the Pine Barren region of New Jersey, which claims thick and heavy forests, spring fed ponds that contain mysteries in their depths.  I dare not forget to mention the quicksand, so there will be no moonlit hikes for us on this trip.”</p>
<p>Ben knew that the Jersey Devil existed, it wasn’t as sentient as other cryptids and could be territorial when cornered.  It was best that they stayed in their camp at night.</p>
<p>Tonight, however they were staying at a hotel and tomorrow, too.  They’d be speaking with local historians about the history of the sightings in the morning along with other historical aspects of the area.     </p>
<p>When they got to the hotel they went through their routines before settling into their beds, Rey was still going over some things before their interviews tomorrow.</p>
<p>“I meant what I said about the no hiking at night.”  Ben said firmly, sometimes Rey would find new information and make changes to their plans.</p>
<p>“You think it’s really that risky?”  She asked, her eyebrow pinched in concern.</p>
<p>“In forests that thick, with the potential for quicksand, as well as the creature we’re looking for?  Yes.”  He said with certainty.</p>
<p>“Ok.”  She nodded.  When they were in Texas, they did some night hiking, but it was easier to take precautions with the open terrain.</p>
<p>“I’ll set up a perimeter when we set up camp, I’ll feel better if you agree to stay with that.”</p>
<p>“You’re worried.”  She sounded almost surprised.</p>
<p>He grunted.  “I think our last trip has me a little more on edge than normal.”  It wasn’t untrue.</p>
<p>“Did it make you question why you do this?”  She said bitingly, but it wasn’t directed at him.</p>
<p>He stayed quiet and watched her until she looked at him.  “No, Rey.  I know exactly why I do this.” </p>
<p>She swallowed thickly before returning to her work. </p>
<p>Ben adjusted the blankets and pillows and was asleep before Rey turned on the TV to go to sleep herself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Over My Head</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was still dark when he woke so he decided on a jog through downtown.  They’d be hiking out to their camping spot tomorrow morning, so today would be relatively sedentary.  The town was small and sleepy, the air crisp with early fall.  When he made it back to the hotel, the room was still dark, so he quietly made his way to the shower to prepare for the day.</p><p>He was drinking coffee in the little dining area of the hotel when Rey appeared across from him, hair still damp from the shower. </p><p>“Morning.”  She mumbled around the edge of her coffee cup.</p><p>“Morning.  Sleep ok?”</p><p>“Mmm, good enough, I guess.  Weird dreams.”  She mumbled.</p><p>“Really?  What were they about?”  He asked, curious.</p><p>“I was running through the woods.  Something was chasing me.”  She shook her head as if trying to dislodge the thought.</p><p>“Not pine trees I hope.”  Ben half joked.</p><p>“No, there were leaves on the ground, so like the trees back home, not here.”</p><p>“So, we’re still camping then?” He said lightly.</p><p>“I mean.  I don’t think it was a premonition or anything.”  She shrugged off before going to retrieve her waffle.</p><p>When Rey finished eating, they made their way back to their room and collected what they would need for the day. </p><p>They went to the area historical center and spoke to several people there.  Some people were there in an official capacity while others were more hobbyists who focused on the local legend. </p><p>Ben was careful to take video of the photographs presented to them as well as various artifacts that were displayed from the era.   He didn’t always know ahead of time what he wanted for his final video, but he enjoyed having different images to work with as he spliced the video and audio together. </p><p>By the time they left Rey was practically humming with energy.</p><p>“I feel really good about this.  Even the one that didn’t believe in the legends was knowledgeable about the lore of the area.  I think this will be our best trip yet.”  She was practically bouncing in her seat as they drove away from their filming location.    They grabbed a late lunch and made their way to take late afternoon video of the area.  Taking video of famed sighting locations as well as locations that gave historical context.</p><p>Rey spoke more about the legend of the Jersey Devil how rumors of its existence started in the late 1700’s as well as the infamous sightings from the early 20<sup>th</sup> century. </p><p>When they had wrapped up for the night, they went to a pizza place that looked appealing.  They were sitting enjoying drinks while they waited for their dinner as evening settled on the town outside the windowpane.</p><p>“Hey, it’s you guys.”  Came a shout from a man at the bar.</p><p>Rey and Ben looked at each other before looking back at him.  It was always hard to tell how these interactions would go.</p><p>The man strode across the restaurant, his gate uneven.  It was obvious he had been drinking.</p><p>Ben prickled as the man eyed Rey with a leer. </p><p>“Youse think you can come in here and stir shit up?  Come in and ask questions like you own the place.”  His eyes traveled up and down Rey’s form and Ben had to work to control himself from tearing the man’s throat out.  “I guess a hot piece of ass-“  Ben stood up and pushed the guy back enough so he could place himself between Rey and the man who dared to disrespect her. </p><p>The guy looked at him and was taken aback for a moment but was not deterred from his diatribe. </p><p>“Think I’m scared of you?”  The man pressed a finger to Ben’s chest.</p><p>Ben had to hold himself back from a growl and he felt Rey’s hand grip his arm.</p><p>“We’ll just go, Ben.  It’s fine.”  She sounded far away, and he knew he was starting to lose control.  He did his best to take a calm breath to reign it in.</p><p>“Hey, what’s the meaning of this.  Kyle go sit down or get out.  Leave these two alone.” The proprietor of the restaurant got between them and turned the other man away.</p><p>“Sorry about that.  Some people here don’t take to the outsiders well.”  The man looked pointedly over his shoulder before shouting.  “Even though tourism makes up more than half their business.”  Ben realized his hand was clenched in a fist and relaxed it as he sat back down. </p><p>“We’ll get you guys some dessert on the house for your troubles.”</p><p>“Oh no!  Please, we’ll eat and be on our way.  We don’t want to cause you any troubles.”  Rey chimed in and he knew she wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. </p><p>“We’ll just take our stuff to go.  No, hard feelings.”  Ben amended.</p><p>They took their bag of food and Ben opened it to find two slices of cheesecake laying on top of their pizza along with two bottles of the beer they had been drinking.  They took it back to the hotel and made a little picnic on Ben’s bed.</p><p>“It’s so embarrassing.”  Rey groaned as she bit into a slice of her pizza.  “I hate it so much.  It’s the worst part of the job.”</p><p>Ben felt a rant coming and quietly ate his pizza.</p><p>“They always act like I’m being irresponsible.  It’s not like I’m coming in and setting up shop selling key chains and trinkets.  My goal is to do actual research and learn some things, not only about the creatures we look for but about the people that they encounter and live near.”</p><p>She ran out of steam as she tossed the crust back into the box and moved onto the cheesecake.</p><p>“There’s always going to be critics, Rey.”  Ben said as he took her crust and dipped it in the garlic butter that had been put in the box.</p><p>“I know.”  She pouted and slouched against the headboard.</p><p>“As long as you’re following your own moral compass and continuing to check to make sure it’s aligned with best practices, you’re going to have to let guys like that go.”  They had had this conversation before.  Rey was much more sensitive to rejection while Ben was more than happy to tell people to fuck off on her behalf.  Ben attributed Rey’s sensitivity to her parents abandoning her as a kid.  Not to mention the countless disappointments she had in the foster care system.</p><p>“I know.  It’s just hard to remember in moments like that.”  She finished off the cheesecake before returning for a last slice of pizza.</p><p>“What time do you want to leave tomorrow?” She asked as she got up to toss out her napkins and set her bottle on the counter in the hopes that the hotel recycled.   </p><p>“By nine?”  Ben asked.  He wanted to be at their campsite by noon.  That way they had the afternoon to explore the area and set up trail cams.</p><p>Ben got up did an end of day equipment check.  Making sure lenses were cleaned and batteries were either charged or in the process of doing so before turning in for the night. </p><p>Rey was buried in her notes and thoughts and he took that as his cue to go shower and turn in.  Her heard the telltale sound of the TV click on before he fell asleep.</p><p>**</p><p>When he woke up it was to a mouthful of Rey’s hair and her body pressed against his chest in sleep.  He briefly remembered Rey mumbling to him in the dark and him shifting to his side as she tucked herself in against him.  He brushed her hair away from both of their faces and slowly disentangled himself from her and covered her back up with the cheap hotel comforter. </p><p>She must have had another bad dream although even so, this was unusual behavior for her.  There had been only one other time that she had crawled into his bed in the middle of the night and it was because the air conditioning was too cold, and she woke up freezing.  Since her blankets were left on the bed and the air conditioner hadn’t kicked on at all he didn’t think that was why she had crawled into bed with him.</p><p>He went to the bathroom and showered before coming out to see Rey sitting on the bed, staring off into space.</p><p>“Hey, you ok?”</p><p>“Hmm, yeah.  I just.. Bad sleep.”  He walked over to her, pressing his palm against her forehead, checking to make sure she wasn’t still sick, or sick again.   She looked at him quizzically but accepted his touch.</p><p>“I feel fine, but I had the weirdest dream that I just couldn’t shake.  Sorry, if invaded your space.”</p><p>“You don’t ever need to apologize for that.”  He shook his head and sat down next to her.  “Are you feeling ok to go today?”</p><p>She nodded.  “After a shower and some food yeah.”  She gave a half-hearted grin that came off as a grimace.</p><p>“You want to talk about it?”</p><p>“Later, we got time in the car and the woods.  If it’s still bothering me when we start hiking, I’ll talk about it then.”</p><p>“Ok.  Do you want me to wait for you to shower?  I can stay up here?”</p><p>“No, go.  Get your coffee and do whatever it is you do in the 30 minutes you get without me every morning.”  A teasing half smile that didn’t reach her eyes, but it was better than just a moment ago.</p><p>“Ok, I’ll have my phone.  Text me if you need me to come back.”  He reached for her and gave her hand a squeeze before grabbing his phone and wallet to head downstairs.  He ate but it was perfunctory, a way to fuel his system, taking care to drink extra water to make up for the beers last night and the habitual morning coffee.  He was done and about to text her when she came down, her hair wet and pulled back in high bun.  She gave him a tight smile before grabbing her own breakfast and coffee. </p><p>“How long is our hike today?”  She asked taking a bite out of a bagel with cream cheese.</p><p>“A little over a mile from where we park the car.  There’s foot paths but overall, it’ll be rough terrain so make sure you eat and drink well this morning.”</p><p>She nodded. </p><p>“We’ll pick up sandwiches for lunch.  I know you don’t love the ready eats.”</p><p>“Not, really.  Please tell me you brought the chicken and egg noodle ones.”</p><p>“I did.”  Rey sighed in relief.  “Who said I’d let you have it?”  He said teasingly over the rim of his water.</p><p>She narrowed her eyes into slits, and he chuckled at her ire.  Being able to get her mad meant she was on the road to recovery.</p><p>“I’m kidding, you know I prefer the beef stew.”  He said before downing his water. </p><p>“I’m going to go make sure everything is packed up the way that I want.  I might rearrange the packs so it’s easier for you to carry for the distance we’re going.”</p><p>“Ben I can carry it for a mile, it’ll be fine.”</p><p>“I don’t doubt that.  But you’re coming off of a rough night’s sleep and mentally I feel like you’re not here, so I just want to make things a little easier on you.”</p><p>He said gently, speaking quietly since they were so out in the open.</p><p>She huffed a breath and nodded reluctantly.</p><p>“Fine.”  She said.</p><p>He knew this was a concession because she was afraid he’d veto the trip if she didn’t.</p><p>Ben made his way upstairs to finish packing their gear the way he wanted.  He made sure to take most of the weight, giving her what was necessary to get her through the afternoon if they were separated. </p><p>The car ride was quiet, Rey slept for part of it and Ben was hopeful that whatever dark cloud had been hanging over her all morning would dissipate with a bit more sleep.</p><p>She awoke when they hit rough gravel and dirt lined roads.  He guided the rental car carefully through dips and ruts to try and get them as close to their camping site as possible.  The owner had marked on a map for them where they could park the car, a place where it would be left relatively undisturbed.  He pulled off into a spot that was obviously kept clear for cars to park, it was about four cars wide.  Ben parked and they got out.  Rey stretching her arms above her head before grabbing her pack out of the trunk.</p><p>“Feeling better?”  Ben asked lightly.</p><p>“Yes.  Sorry I fell asleep on you.”</p><p>“No worries.  I’d rather have you feeling better.  He grabbed his own pack as well as the hard case he carried for the camera and sound equipment.  They were careful to stow things they weren’t taking with them into the trunk of the car and locked it before starting up the trail head. </p><p>It wasn’t well tended to.  The path barely wide enough for Ben to walk on, brush grabbed onto the sleeves of his jacket as he walked and he was carful to make sure none of the bigger branches swung at Rey as she followed along.</p><p>“It’s thick in here.”  She noted and he squinted up at the trees. </p><p>“It’s hard to believe that anyone could see anything flying around from down here.”  He said in observation.</p><p>“It’s consistent enough though.  If it wasn’t believable or consistently experienced, it would be less well-known.” </p><p>What normally would have taken 15 minutes was going to take about 30 with the pace they were able to set. </p><p>They finally made it to the infamous blue hole.  It wasn’t the clear blue color that had been fabled and described in pictures, but Ben suspected that it needed to be in the winter or early spring to catch that coloring.  This time of year, it was covered in moss and algae.</p><p>He looked around them and saw a clearing along the edge of the pond, but he also saw several other walking paths shooting off to other directions away from it.  He took a rope and tied it around the tree of the trail head that would lead back to the car.  Knowing that if they needed to leave quickly it could be easy for them to get disoriented and take the wrong trail. </p><p>Ben set up their tent and then moved on to set up the video and audio while Rey set up their sleeping bags and other gear in the tent.  By now they had become a well-oiled machine and there wasn’t much need for talking.  After Ben got things set up to his satisfaction he and Rey walked around the pond, getting a feel for the area and checking for anything that could be hazardous if they were to walk around the pond at night. </p><p>“You should take a nap after this.”  She urged.</p><p>“I’ll be ok.” He brushed it off.</p><p>“Ben, you were up early, and I can’t imagine you slept well with me waking you up last night.”</p><p>“Actually, I barely woke up and didn’t even realize you were there until this morning.”  He said a bit defensively.</p><p>“Still.”</p><p>“Fine, I’ll take a nap.  But wake me up before dark.”  Ben said, realizing she was trying to look out for him and she probably wasn’t wrong.</p><p>“Got it.”</p><p>He crawled into the tent and got comfortable.  Rey always seemed to do a good job of laying out what little bedding they brought to maximize comfort, it helped that they only brought one tent so they could pack an extra couple of mats. </p><p>Then he laid there and watched the dappled sunlight shift with the wind over the top of the tent and he was soon asleep. </p><p>He awoke to Rey tapping on the tent later, the sun mostly gone.</p><p>“Ben, you awake?”  She called a moment later after he had rolled onto his side.</p><p>“Mhm.  How long was I asleep for?” Ben asked her.</p><p>“Two hours at least.  I was going to start the fire so we could eat.”</p><p>“Do you need help?”</p><p>“No, but we’ve probably got an hour or two of sunlight left.”  She said it as a warning.</p><p>He got up and crawled out of the tent.   Rey was at the edge of the pond, taking samples of the water and soil.</p><p>“Anything interesting?”  He rasped, his voice still thick with sleep.</p><p>“Not really.  But it is an obvious party spot.”</p><p>“How’d you figure?”  Ben asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.</p><p>“The pile of natty’s light cans over behind that tree over there.”  She nodded towards a large pine tree about 50 yards to the right.</p><p>“Remind me in the morning and we’ll pack it out with us.”</p><p>Rey nodded to herself as she inspected her samples carefully before putting them back in her kit.</p><p>It wasn’t long before they had the fire going and were digging into their MRE’s.  Ben wasn’t overly picky when it came to trail food, but Rey had her favorites.</p><p>“Acceptable?” He asked.</p><p>“Yes.  Please tell me we can pack out early and get real breakfast in the morning?”</p><p>“Maybe, we can definitely get brunch so you may want to save an extra granola bar or something to get yourself out of here with.  Unless you want an MRE.”</p><p>She scrunched up her nose and shook her head.  “The granola bar works for me.”</p><p>They finished eating and while they still had wisps of sunlight Rey talked about their location to the recorder on her camera.</p><p>“Now there are several ponds in the area, and I did actually happen to come across some quicksand, but we have yet to see any Rodents of Unusual Size.”  She said with a smirk before continuing.  “So, far things haven’t gotten overly spooky but it’s still daylight.  It’s an obvious party spot and we plan to pack out the evidence of that with us this morning.  Be sure to be kind to your environment friends and recycle your beer cans.”  She shifted so the camera could see the woods behind her.  “It’s starting to get late and between the time of year and the thickness of the wilderness here it’ll be getting dark soon.  We’ll both be staying up late to try and catch sightings of the Jersey Devil.”</p><p>Rey shut down her recording and they cleaned up the sight, ensuring that anything they wouldn’t need was safely in the tent for the night.</p><p>“So, quicksand?”  Ben asked.</p><p>“I may or may not have walked up one of the trailheads and it led to another smaller pond.  I didn’t get in or anything, but I did get a sample of it.”  She waggled her eyebrows at him.</p><p>Ben took a breath and reminded himself that she was an adult and was capable of making decisions for herself.</p><p>“Relax, it’s not like I tried to go swimming in it or anything.”  She said knowing that he didn’t like that she had gone off into the woods alone, without saying anything to him.</p><p>As dusk approached Rey turned on her body camera so it could record her talking and would see what she could see. </p><p>They sat in the quiet watching the skies. </p><p>Ben was beginning to get more and more on edge, just like the night of the Chupacabra.  He turned so he was seated facing Rey, this way he could see behind her some.  The starlit sky and waning moon giving some light to help aid him in seeing around them.  He heard the snap of a twig and rustle of branches and caught the faint whiff of another being. </p><p>His heart raced in anticipation and the hair stood on the back of his neck.  His hands curled into fists.</p><p>“Ben.”  Rey whispered. </p><p>“Mmm.” </p><p>“Behind you.”  Her voice shaky.</p><p>Ben turned slowly and was met with the sight of the long-faced creature about 50 yards away, eyes glowing eerily in the dark. </p><p>Ben felt his hands shift into claws as he placed them on the ground, as if he was about to sprint, and he bared his fangs, preparing for a fight.  The creature caught his scent and seemed startled by the sight of him and skittered off into the woods. </p><p>“Ben.  Ben did you see it?”  Rey asked behind him and he took a moment make sure he was shifted fully to human. </p><p>“Oh my god.  I can’t wait to go through video.  It looked like they said, it was like nothing I’ve ever seen Ben.”  She was practically rambling with excitement as she got up as if to follow it.</p><p>“Rey, you need to stay here.”  Ben warned.</p><p>“But… I… I just want to see.”  It was like she was mesmerized.</p><p>“No.  Rey.”  He said sternly.</p><p>He watched her nod and settle onto the ground next to him.  He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, hoping he could keep her close.  Afraid that if he let go, she’d go chasing after it and their reconnaissance would turn into a rescue mission.  That he would have no choice but to turn in front of her before he could find a good time to tell her.  He worried that there would never be a good time to tell her. </p><p>The adrenaline of their sighting kept them up later than they planned, and the night sky was turning to grey when they finally crawled back into the tent to sleep.  Ben stayed up until Rey fell asleep, crawling back out of the tent and ensuring he was deep enough in the woods before he turned.  He sniffed the air to ensure the creature had moved on before shifting back and returning to the tent.</p><p>“Ben.”  She murmured.</p><p>“Go, back to sleep Rey.”  He soothed before laying down next to her and drifting off, exhaustion taking over.</p><p>When he awoke, he sat up with a start when he realized she was gone.</p><p>“Rey?!”  He shouted in panic.</p><p>“Ben?  Are you ok?”</p><p>He clutched his chest and realized he was being a bit dramatic.</p><p>“Yeah, just… you weren’t here, I panicked.”  He admitted to her.</p><p>She popped her head into the tent.</p><p>“I’m just trying to get casts of the footprints before we head out.  I want to make sure they had time to set.”</p><p>“How much longer you think?”  He asked her.</p><p>She scrunched up her nose in apology.</p><p>“About 2 hours?”</p><p>Ben nodded. “No worries.  I’m going to get dressed and start packing up.”</p><p>Rey nodded before zipping the flap to give him some privacy. </p><p>When they were all packed Rey took the casts out of the ground carrying them carefully while Ben carried out their garbage.  It was a longer time to get out of the woods, going slow so Rey wouldn’t drop her precious cargo.  When they got to the car, they placed them in the trunk and left their gear in the back seat.  They made their way to the nearest shipping place to get their casts sent off back home.  Rey had called Finn to make sure he’d be home to sign for it.</p><p>They made their way to their next stop, a coastal town with a paranormal museum.  The tour and subsequent interviews would be the following day.  So, for now their main goal was to head to the hotel, shower and find a diner with generous portions for their budget.</p><p>Rey opted to shower first while Ben took a quick run.  He still felt on edge from their encounter last night.  Rey had been so close to bolting towards it, as if to give chase.  It wasn’t like her, she was usually steadfast, logical.  She wouldn’t even chase stray cats if she saw them outside.   </p><p>When they went to eat Rey ordered the breakfast for an early dinner and he got a burger with a side salad. </p><p>“Are we editing tonight?”  Ben asked, hoping to get an eye on the footage to ensure that the camera didn’t catch sight of his partial shift.  He thought he was out of sight of the one before he went to sleep but wanted to be sure.</p><p>“Yes, please.  I can’t wait.”  She said excitedly.</p><p>“Together?”  He asked.  It wasn’t really a question.</p><p>She gave him a soft smile.</p><p>“Always.”</p><p> </p><p>When they got back to the hotel, they unpacked the electronics and Ben began loading files.  Making sure to keep the ones that were facing him during the visit from the creature. </p><p>Rey combed over the video footage that had captured the Jersey Devil.</p><p>“I want all of that.  I want the footage of us reacting to it, too.”  Ben swallowed but nodded his head.  He could zoom in on her, she was often the face of the operation, the fans wouldn’t question that.</p><p>“I’ll look over the footage from when we went to bed if you want to take over the actual action shots and your dialogue.  I’ll cut and set aside the stuff I want to possibly use.”</p><p>“Sound good.”  Rey said eagerly.  The edits were usually her least favorite part.</p><p>They watched through video and Ben found the pieces that he was concerned about.  Even heavily zoomed in, his face was hard to discern.  He forwarded to the time that he got out of the tent and scoured the footage until he got back in.  Again, there was no video footage of him in his other form.   He breathed a sigh of relief and looked through the rest of the footage.</p><p>“Ben?  Can you look at this for me?”</p><p>He turned her laptop toward him to see the creature walking into the frame, it was heavily in shadow.</p><p>“Nobody is going to believe that this is real.”  She blew out a breath.</p><p>“It’ll be fine.  The people who want to believe will and the rest will move on.  Are we releasing all of the footage?”</p><p>“Not to the public no, we’ll release it to the university and show the public the footprints we cast, as well as some of the grainier footage.”</p><p>“You’re scared.”  He said.</p><p>“I’m afraid that someone will hunt it, use it for bad things.”</p><p>Ben didn’t know how to tell her that people had been hunting the creature aggressively for over a century.  That no amount of video footage would give it a quiet life and that those who went searching with malicious intent would come to a grizzly end.</p><p>“Do what you think is right. You know I’ll support you right?” </p><p>She sucked in a breath and nodded.</p><p>“Plus, you don’t need to decide right now.  We’re not scheduled to post it until the end of next week.”</p><p>She nodded.  “You’re right.”  Her shoulders released their tension and he looked at the time.</p><p>“I think I’m going to shut my stuff down and go to bed.”  He said to her his eyes tired from the strain.</p><p>“Ok, I’ll be done in a minute.” </p><p>He shut down the laptop and turned to put it and the other assortment of video equipment in its case.</p><p>“Ben?”</p><p>“Hmm?</p><p>“Thank you, for not letting me chase after that thing last night.  I appreciate it.  I don’t know what would have happened if I would have gone after it.  I honestly don’t even know what came over me.”</p><p>Ben swallowed thickly.</p><p>“I would have gone after you.”</p><p>“In the dark Ben?  You can’t-“</p><p>“I’ll always come for you Rey, no matter what.”  He said in a tone that was deathly serious.</p><p>She seemed to appreciate the gravity of his tone and nodded her understanding. </p><p>Ben finished putting aways his things and went to finish getting ready for bed.</p><p>When he was finished washing up Rey was packed up and the TV was on.  She made quick work of getting ready for bed and before Ben knew it, it was dark and he was asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Be my escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's the moment you've all been waiting for.  <br/>It's a bit of a ride so keep your hands inside the cart while it's moving </p>
<p>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1Ept9wLI04Sl2NA1ZXoC0x?si=JBd-bKT7RZKWS2tRux_JAA</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day flew by and before they knew it, they were on a plane back home.  </p>
<p>They spent the next week focusing on editing their video and Rey decided on showing the Jersey devil slinking off into the forest.  Well, it could have been the Jersey Devil or a lost ostrich, it was inconclusive, but they know what they saw.   It was enough for Rey.</p>
<p>Rey felt like they could give their audience enough to get a taste of what they had seen, and yet little enough to keep the poachers out of the woods.  She also said that the footprints she had gotten were decent, but possibly larger and poorly formed due to the nature of the ground there.  Rey noted that there must have been dogs in the area recently because of the imprint she found within her mold.  Ben let her believe that.</p>
<p>Rey’s main concern was integrity of the environment, and to keep people safe.  They decided to incorporate a few clips about the dangers of quicksand into their final edit and listed numbers of the amount of people that go missing every year, just to thin the heard.</p>
<p>When they finally got the video posted they decided to celebrate and talk about what had happened in Texas, what had maybe been happening since that party freshman year.  Ben was a mix of nerves and excitement. </p>
<p>Since eating out was a near constant for them, Ben decided he would cook them a nice meal and Rey would make them fancy cocktails.  Neither of them mentioned if it was a date.  Although, if it wasn’t it wouldn’t be any different than any of their other non-travel hang outs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When celebration night finally rolled around Rey had shown up in a dress and with cocktail fixings.  Ben struggled to take his eyes off of her when he first opened the door, she rarely dressed up.</p>
<p>“Well, Rey Johnson.  Are you trying to get me drunk?”  Ben asked her teasingly when he peeked into her bag to see ingredients for mojitos.</p>
<p>She laughed and shrugged playfully.</p>
<p>“I’ve seen you drunk you usually get quite belligerent I think I’ll pass on it this evening.”</p>
<p>“Big talk from the girl who tries to wrestle everyone.”  He retorted playfully.</p>
<p>“Not everyone.”  She corrected.  “So, what’s for dinner?”</p>
<p>“Steak.”</p>
<p>“Mmm.  My favorite.”</p>
<p>“I know.” He stated nonchalantly</p>
<p>She beamed at him as he went out to the grill to check on their dinner.</p>
<p>When he came back in with the platter Rey had drinks mixed and waiting for him.</p>
<p>He set his offering down on the table and picked up his drink to take a sip.</p>
<p>“Wait!  We should toast, it is a special occasion after all.”  Rey explained.</p>
<p>“Ok, what are we toasting?”  It was a loaded question.</p>
<p>She grinned nervously and tilted her chin down and he dipped his head to meet her gaze.</p>
<p>“To us and <em>new</em> adventures.” She said quietly. </p>
<p>His breath hitched.</p>
<p>“To new adventures and happy endings Rey.”  He amended.</p>
<p>She bit her lip and they clinked glasses before dishing up.</p>
<p>They stole nervous glances at one another throughout the meal and caught each other up on things that didn’t revolve around work. </p>
<p>They eventually moved over to the couch.  Rey curled up next to him with her knees pressed against his thigh.  It would have been like any other night except there was an undercurrent of energy.  A mix of nerves and excitement that were tangible.</p>
<p>“Ben.  How do you want to do this?”  She asked thoughtfully.</p>
<p>“Do what?”  And she gave him an exasperated look. </p>
<p>“Date?  This?”  She gestured between them.  “Isn’t that what we’re supposed to talk about tonight?”  She looked mid way to panic and he took her hand within his to stem it.</p>
<p>“Yes.”  He said more calmly than he felt.  He turned so he was facing her fully, his knee wedged behind her and his back against the arm of the sofa.  He wished his heart wasn’t beating in his ears.  “I know that I want to do this right.  Take you on dates, woo you.”  He felt silly saying that but the dimples in her cheeks made it worth it.</p>
<p>“Woo me?”  She asked him with an arched brow.</p>
<p>“Hmm, I know that I don’t want our relationship to feel like an extension of work.  I want work and us to feel like two different things, because they are.”  He said, his mouth suddenly dry.</p>
<p>“Ok, I think I get that.  But can I tell you something?”  He swore he stopped breathing half afraid he’d miss it and half afraid of what she’d say next.</p>
<p>“I don’t know how that’s supposed to work.  You already put every guy I’ve ever tried to date to shame and we’ve just been friends up until now.”</p>
<p>He huffed out a laugh in relief.  “I can stop.”  He offered.</p>
<p>“If you want.”  She shrugged, but he could tell the idea bothered her.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to.  I like doing those things for you, getting your morning coffee before pick you up or carrying the heavy stuff when we hike.”</p>
<p>“I like you doing those things.  Well… the carrying the heavy stuff is really 50/50, I can do that you know.” She said begrudgingly.</p>
<p>“I know.”  He said as he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.</p>
<p>“So, is this our first date?”  She asked, the question was genuine, if not a bit hesitant.</p>
<p>“If you want it to be, I would be ok with that.”  He reassured her but still sensed her hesitance to take the plunge. “I want that.”</p>
<p>She grinned and her teeth sunk into her lower lip.  He found that he couldn’t stop glancing at her lips.  He cupped her cheek and leaned in to kiss her.  Her breath hitched and her lips where soft against his own.   She placed her hand on his bicep and he went to pull away except she surged forward, her teeth clacking against his own as she placed herself in his lap.  Her knees on either side of his hips, her feet on the space of couch cushion between his thighs. He hummed in approval and wrapped his arms around her as they deepened the kiss, his tongue running along hers.</p>
<p>When he pulled back, he couldn’t help smiling and Rey was beaming brightly her eyes wet with unshed tears.</p>
<p>“Hey.”  He said as he brushed the apple of her cheek with his thumb.   “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>She shook her head.  “Nothings wrong.  I finally feel like for once in my life I’m right where I’m supposed to be.”  She buried her face in his neck and he just held her, he could feel a tear drip onto his neck and slide over his collar bone where it was soaked in by his shirt. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry.”  She sniffled into his shoulder.</p>
<p>“For what?”  one arm was around her waist anchoring her to him, while the other rubbed across her shoulders in an attempt to soothe her.</p>
<p>“For being a big cry baby on our first date and ruining it.”</p>
<p>“You’re not ruining anything.”  He kissed her forehead and held her his hand moved to smooth her hair back.  “I feel the same way.  It’s a bit overwhelming, but not in a bad way. “   She hummed her agreement her hands tucked into his sides.  She laid there for a moment, her breath evening out as if she was about to fall asleep.   Ben shifted planning to tuck her in the bed.</p>
<p>“No.  I don’t want to go home.” She murmured.</p>
<p>“I was going to tuck you in the bed.” She hummed contentedly against his neck.  “You’re always welcome here, why would that change?”</p>
<p>“Everything just feels different.  Like starting over.”  She explained.</p>
<p>He thought about it a minute, thinking about how to respond to what she said.</p>
<p>“Not starting over, just a new chapter.  No new rules, just caveats to old ones.”</p>
<p>She hummed contently against his neck, sending a shiver through him, before getting up.  On her way to the bathroom she stole a shirt out of the pile of clean laundry in his room so she could change before crawling into bed.  After locking up the apartment and putting dirty dishes in the dishwasher he crawled into bed next to her.  They kissed lazily for a while and he relished in the feel of her bare legs against his.  The last thing he remembered was the comfortable weight of her on his chest as he fell asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they woke Rey was already up and he heard her rustling in the bathroom.</p>
<p>“Well, I think I know why I cried on you.”  She said exasperatedly when she came out.</p>
<p>Ben raised an eyebrow at her in response.</p>
<p>“I have my period and I don’t have any emergency supplies in your bathroom.”  She explained.</p>
<p>“Oh. I can run and get you some?”  He offered half sitting up to go, not wanting to see her leave quite yet.</p>
<p>She tilted her head at him and looked at him softly.</p>
<p>“No, I should really get home.  Rose and I have plans, this afternoon.  How about I see you at the end of the week?  I sort of have a movie marathon with Finn planned and still need to tackle some things before we leave for West Virginia.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, sounds good we’re ok?”  He asked as he laid back against the headboard. </p>
<p>She nodded.  As much time as they’d just spent together it wasn’t uncommon for them to spend breaks from work apart.</p>
<p>“I’ll bring you breakfast Friday morning?”  Ben asked hopefully. </p>
<p>“Mmm.  Yes.”  She crawled over him in the bed and kissed him, he did his best to tug her against him in an attempt to keep her there.  She giggled as she extracted herself from him and he heard the click of the front door as she left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next few days went quickly.  He met with his mother, careful to avoid any topics regarding him and Rey.  He sorted out some of the financials for work and started studying the history of West Virginia.  They’d be driving this time, interested in seeing some of the surrounding areas.  Plus, his own vehicle had 4-wheel drive so it would be easier to get through some of the rough terrain they might end up on.</p>
<p>He had confirmed plans with Rey about what time to show up for breakfast the night before and showed up to her door with breakfast and coffee in hand.  He knocked but she didn’t answer, he didn’t think anything of it, so he let himself in with his spare key, figuring maybe she was still asleep or in the shower.  But when he got inside everything felt wrong. </p>
<p>Her apartment was a mess and the lights were off.  He walked room to room calling for her, but no answer came.  His heart raced and he felt sick. </p>
<p>He called her phone only to get no answer and her keys were still hanging on the hook, so she didn’t drive herself anywhere.</p>
<p>He turned on the tracking app he had on his phone.  They both kept it for safety reasons for out in the woods, in case one of them were to get lost, or drop their phone. </p>
<p>But the location that stared back at him couldn’t be right and he felt his heart in his throat.  He grabbed her emergency go bag that he knew she kept in the closet, unsure of what state she’d be in when he found her.  He bolted to his car and drove the 20 miles to the park that the app said was her phone’s last location.  He hoped he didn’t get caught speeding as he tried to get there quickly. </p>
<p>He kept the app open, but the location didn’t change, and he feared the worst.  He had talked to her last night.  Her plans were to shower and go to bed since she had a bit of a headache.   Finn and Rose both had to work today, they wouldn’t have asked her to go on a late-night stroll.   He thought about calling the police but if another pack was involved it would only increase the danger to others and her, if she was still alive.  He tried not to think about what he would do if she wasn’t.</p>
<p>He found a place to park and grabbed his emergency pack out of the car, the hike wasn’t long, but it held a first aid kit and water.  He walked into the woods and stepped off the trail head, shifting enough to try to catch her scent before running in the direction of it.  He could scent her but something about it was off, there was an added layer of something that hadn’t been there before.  He held on to the knowledge that it wasn’t the scent of death that clung to the air, but something animal.  After a few minutes he stopped to try to regain the trace of her scent and he knew she was close, maybe a kilometer away, and he knew he had to go slowly.  He didn’t want to risk alerting anyone of his presence or causing her to run if she was hiding from a threat.</p>
<p>He spun when he heard the snap of a twig and moved in the direction of the noise through a thick copse of trees and brush. </p>
<p>What he came upon was Rey curled around herself, her clothes ripped and tattered in places.  Visible scratches on her cheeks as if she had been running through the woods. </p>
<p>His mouth went dry and she opened her eyes to look at him, tear tracks marking paths down her dirty cheeks.</p>
<p>“Rey.”  He breathed out before falling to his knees in front of her.  He finally let himself feel the emotions that came with her disappearance.  He hands shook as they ghosted over her cheek, before touching the back of her head and trailing down her arm before doing the same to her legs, being careful of her ankles.  She wasn’t hurt aside from a few scrapes and bruises.</p>
<p>“Ben.”  She sobbed out and she threw herself at him, her arms crushing around his neck.  He nuzzled her hair, matted and dirty with leaves and there was an underlying scent there that made him still.  She was shaking in cold or in terror he wasn’t sure, but even his human form could practically taste the anxiety rolling off of her.</p>
<p>“Rey?” He asked gently.</p>
<p>“Hmm.”</p>
<p>“Where’s your phone?”  Unsure if he needed to go look for that as well.</p>
<p>“Dead and in my zipper pocket.”  She gestured toward the pocket on her yoga pants. He pulled away to see that it was there, through the slightly frayed mesh.  He pulled away and she whimpered at the loss.</p>
<p>“Gotta get you warmed up okay?”  He pulled off his pack and unzipped his hoody.  Placing it around her shoulders, she put her arms through the sleeves, and he zipped it up before putting his pack back on.  He pulled her to him, and she buried her face back in his neck arms tight around his shoulders.</p>
<p>“Ok, I’m going to pick you up and get you out of here ok?”  She nodded against his throat, loosening her arms enough for him to move, but not letting go.  “You’re safe, I have you.  I’m not letting you go until we get to the car ok?”  She nodded again and he could feel the dampness of her tears soak through his shirt. </p>
<p>He made his way back to the car, hoping that they could avoid attention.  He fumbled with keys and got the passenger side opened and set her in the bucket seat.  He pulled a throw out of the back of the car and wrapped tucked her legs in it. </p>
<p>She had calmed immensely but was still shaken.</p>
<p>“Do you remember what happened?”  He asked her gently.</p>
<p>“I was working on things for next week and then I just felt… panicky… like I was looking for something that I couldn’t find.  Then I remember leaving the apartment and I just started running and… I don’t know…”  Her lip quivered and he offered her a bottle of water and a bag of trail mix out of his pack.  She gulped at the water.</p>
<p>“Hey, slow down, before you make yourself sick.”  She pulled the bottle away from her mouth.  “Let’s get you home and get you cleaned up.”</p>
<p>She nodded, still looking shaken.</p>
<p>“Ben.” </p>
<p>He looked up at her from his position on the ground as he zipped up his bag.</p>
<p>“What happened to me?”  Her face crumpled and he leaned into the car to try to cradle her to him.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, but we’re going to find out.  Let’s get home and get you cleaned up and then we can figure it out together.  Okay?”</p>
<p>She nodded against his throat and he pressed a kiss to her hair.</p>
<p>“K.  I’m going to let you go and shut your door and go get in the driver’s side and take you home ok?”</p>
<p>Rey nodded.</p>
<p>When he got in and backed out of the stall, her fingers wrapped around his arm, as if it was what was keeping her grounded.  He reached over and placed his hand on her knee, careful not to press too hard, in case of bruising.  They stayed like that for the whole drive home. </p>
<p>“How on earth did I get this far?”  She asked in awe when she saw the signposts of where they were.</p>
<p>Ben shook his head.  He’d get her home, get her cleaned up and they would figure it out.  But he knew he’d need to involve his mother or someone with similar knowledge and connections. </p>
<p>When they got back to Rey’s Ben ran her a bath and made sure to leave out the fluffy robe that she got one year for Christmas. </p>
<p>“You go wash up.  Take your time and I’ll have breakfast waiting.  Although, maybe herbal tea instead of coffee, yeah?”</p>
<p>She nodded quietly before slipping into the bathroom, leaving the door ajar as if afraid shutting it would make her disappear again.  It was then that he finally let himself go, the panic and relief and warred in him as he shook violently, needing to brace himself against the counter.  She was ok, she would be ok.   He found her she was safe.</p>
<p>It hadn’t sounded like anyone had taken her, but he didn’t understand how she could have gotten out there on her own.  Well, he did.  But that didn’t make sense either.  He knew he’d have to call Maz.  She was more knowledgeable about these things. </p>
<p>If Rey was a werewolf, why didn’t she present around the same time he did?  If she wasn’t a werewolf what was she? </p>
<p>Suddenly things clicked into place, other creatures’ fascination with her, her ability to seek them out. </p>
<p>Her fascination with his world.</p>
<p>Their own connection. </p>
<p>That strange conversation with Maz</p>
<p>He took in several calming breaths and pulled out his phone.</p>
<p>“Benjamin, I was wondering when I’d hear from you.” Maz said in that cryptic way of hers.</p>
<p>“How long?”  His voice rough and desperate</p>
<p>“For a while.”</p>
<p>“How did you know?”  He felt stupid that he hadn’t caught on before now.</p>
<p>“Oh, if you’ve been around as long as me you just know things.  But I can’t go around telling everyone before they’re ready, they’d never believe me if I did.”</p>
<p>He nodded even though she couldn’t see him.</p>
<p>“You bring your girl up here tonight and we’ll talk.  Is she fit for travel?”</p>
<p>“Yes, she’s in the bath.”</p>
<p>“Hmm.   Feed her good, you remember what it was like, can you get her up to me by tonight?  Bring enough things for the two of you for the weekend, we’ll get her sorted, see if we can figure out where she came from.”</p>
<p>“Ok.  I can do that.”</p>
<p>“You let old Maz sort out the rest, I’m sure it’s a shock to you both.”</p>
<p>“I’ll text when I leave town.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be ready when you get here.”</p>
<p>Ben looked through Rey’s kitchen and was unable to find anything that would work for a post change meal.  The breakfast sandwiches that he got were cold and unappealing. </p>
<p>He decided to pull up his food delivery app and was able to order a couple of burgers with loaded fries.  </p>
<p>He cleaned her apartment while she was still in the bath, the sounds of sloshing water became a soothing sound to let him know she was still there, that she was okay. </p>
<p>He folded up the blankets and swept up the scattered broken glass.  He was careful to pick out the rocks, marbles, and other little trinkets she had collected on their travels.  He found a mason jar to put the little pieces in until she could replace the little fishbowl that was now a million tiny shards in her trash.</p>
<p>When Rey came out, she was wrapped in her bathrobe and she curled up on the couch.  She startled when the knock of the delivery driver sounded through the apartment.</p>
<p>“It’s just lunch, that’s all.”  Ben reassured.</p>
<p>He went to the door taking the food and making sure he was positioned at the door so the delivery driver couldn’t see into the apartment. </p>
<p>Ben sorted out the meals and took Rey’s over to her.</p>
<p>“Do you trust me Rey?” Ben asked as he dug into his own lunch.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“I need you to pack enough clothes for three days.”  She looked at him wide eyed and fearful.</p>
<p>“Where are we going?”</p>
<p>“Somewhere up north, about a 4-hour drive, so pack for cool weather.”</p>
<p>She nodded and started to eat.  Her hunger taking over her nerves.</p>
<p>“Are you going to tell me what you’re thinking?”  She asked him as she picked through the last of the fries.</p>
<p>Ben shook his head.</p>
<p>“Ben please.”  Her lip quivered and his resolve to keep it from her broke.</p>
<p>“Rey, I think… I think you’re a werewolf.”  She looked at him like he had two heads.  “The fever last month, you running into the woods last night.  The way the cryptids seem to be drawn to you, like you’re one of them… The way I’m…”  He closed his eyes attempting to push down the level of emotion terrified of what the disclosure would do to them.</p>
<p>“But… I’ve never been bitten… I… I…”  Then it was like his words had fully connected.  “You?  What about you?” She asked suspiciously.</p>
<p>“I’m a werewolf Rey.  I went through the change our Junior year.”  He let her piece together what that meant.</p>
<p>“Why did you keep this from me?”</p>
<p>“Because it would have been dangerous if you had known.  It would have put a target on your back and I wouldn’t have been able to keep you safe.”</p>
<p>He watched the emotions shift on her face from hurt, anger, fear, and surprise.  A dangerous stormy mix.</p>
<p>“Please Rey.  I can explain in the car but we need to leave soon.  The sooner we leave the more you’re understand I promise.”</p>
<p>“Are you going to leave me there?”</p>
<p>“What?”  Why would she think that?  “No.  No.  I’ll come home when you do.  It’s just a place where you can learn about where you came from.  The woman there, she knows.  She knew when I met you.”</p>
<p>“Did you?”</p>
<p>“No.  I swear, I didn’t put it together until today.”</p>
<p>She hid her face in her hands and the desperation to have her look at him took over.</p>
<p>“Please.  Rey.” </p>
<p>She got up from the couch and she stormed off to her room.  He heard her aggressively open and slam drawers and it wasn’t long before she came out with her duffle and a pillow and blanket.</p>
<p>Ben cleaned up their food and tied up the garbage bag.</p>
<p>“Are you ready?” He asked, giving her apartment one last look over.</p>
<p>She nodded, not looking at him.  The feeling of betrayal rolled off her in waves and he didn’t have the heart to argue, he deserved it.</p>
<p>He opened the door for her, and she exited, pointedly avoiding his touch and he shrunk back from her ire. </p>
<p>He breathed in trying to contain the anxiety he felt from watching her push him away.  They’d had a number of arguments over the years but none of them resulted in this.  He didn’t blame her, but he had no framework of how to fix this. </p>
<p>Ben drove to his apartment, grabbing what he needed for clothes.  He knew Maz would have supplies but grabbed some snacks and a jug of water for the car. </p>
<p>When he was ready, he went back out to the car to see that Rey had arranged herself to watch out the window, her seat tilted back. </p>
<p>“Rey, I know you’re hurt, mad.  But I want to fix this, how do I fix this?”  He asked her.</p>
<p>She shrugged and he watched a single tear roll down her cheek. </p>
<p>His own tears choked his throat, but he made the choice to put the car into gear and drive. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Four Dirty Paws</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another update another lie I tell myself about not doing daily updates.</p><p>A lot of emotions but some resolution as well.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey hadn’t spoken the whole entire ride as they drove from farmland with a mixture of trees, to the north that held mostly pines.  It was dark by the time the pulled into the driveway of Maz’s farm. </p><p>He followed the long tree lined driveway and buzzed at the security gate that would allow him to drive up to the house. </p><p>He parked in front of the barn and turned off the ignition.</p><p>“We’re here.”  He said to Rey who unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car, grabbing her things as she went.  Her bag was slung over her shoulder and she clutched the pillow to her chest, the blanket was slung over her arm.  He couldn’t help but imagine a younger version of her as she was forced to change placements and his stomach lurched at the idea that she thought he might be dumping her off here.</p><p>He grabbed his own bag, which she eyed wearily.</p><p>“C’mon.  The house is this way.”  He told her as he led the way past the buildings and cabins.</p><p>She followed him but at a distance as if she was afraid of what lay ahead, and he couldn’t blame her.  Her life wouldn’t be easy as she adjusted to the changes.</p><p>Maz opened the front door before he could even knock.</p><p>“Ah, Ben.  You made good time.”  Maz peered around him to see Rey.</p><p>“Young Rey.  It’s nice to finally meet you, although I do wish the circumstances were less strange.  I must say I do enjoy your show.  You keep young Ben here in line, something even I wasn’t able to do at times.”  She winked at her and he watched as Rey’s anxiety shifted into something less tangible. </p><p>Maz seemed to take in and read Rey’s silence.</p><p>“Ben.  Why don’t you go and take one of the bunk houses for the night.  Rey will be fine up here with me.”  Her tone gave no room for argument but Ben needed to try.</p><p>“But…”  Maz looked at him over the frame of her thick glasses and he quieted and walked off into the night. </p><p>He chose the cabin closest to the house, closest to Rey.  He lit a fire in the wood stove and pulled bedding out of the tote under his bed.  Not much had changed about the place.  He had spent several of his own moon changes here, as well as summers before that in his youth.  Maz’s was where most children learned about being werewolves.  Dissected myth from reality and mingled with children from other packs around the country.  It’s where most wolves met their partners and they would bring their own children back to Maz’s and the cycle would continue. </p><p>A lot of wolves took to this place like a second home and Maz was like a doting but stern grandmother.  She had the respect of every pack, even the ones that were power hungry. </p><p>Ben settled in and he did his best to fall asleep.  The overwhelming emotions from the day still present in his thoughts, especially since he hadn’t resolved anything with Rey.  He felt helpless and adrift the things that were in his control had been done.  Find her.  Take care of her.  Help her.</p><p>He had watched the lights go out in the house and he couldn’t help but feel hopeless.  Part of him felt he was being over dramatic, and the other part was afraid.  Rey had been the reason he had made a lot of the choices he did, why he stayed with his family rather than going to Snoke.  But she didn’t know that.  Nobody did.</p><p>It was with these thoughts that he started to drift off to sleep. </p><p>He awoke sometime later to the sound of footsteps outside and instinctively he knew it was her.  He hopped out of bed and swung the door open, giving chase.  The animal part of him screaming to be let out.  He followed the sounds of her movements and shifted so he could keep up and trail her scent in the dark, knowing that she was running blindly. </p><p>He was able to catch up with her at the edge of the woods and he shifted back, not wanting to scare her.</p><p>“Rey.”  He panted out as he approached, half ready for her to run again.</p><p>“She said, I’d always been one, that my parents were, too.”  Her voice was thick with tears.</p><p>“It doesn’t transfer from bites, that’s a myth to help protect the packs.”  He reasoned with her.</p><p>“She said you didn’t know, couldn’t have known.”  A note of betrayal.</p><p>“I didn’t.  If I’d known…”  He would have told her, he wouldn’t have hesitated at the idea of being with her.</p><p>“I know.” She nodded and she took a step toward him.  “Ben, I’m sorry.”  He heard her take in a heaving sob. </p><p>He moved to embrace her then, not wanting her to waste any more time apart from her.</p><p>“For what?” He didn’t understand.</p><p>“For treating you like I did today.”</p><p>“Rey, I lied to you.  You had every right to feel the way you did.  If anything, I should be apologizing to you.” He said firmly.</p><p>She shook her head and he guided them to sit against a tree, Rey’s legs draped across her lap and her head tucked under his chin.  Her arms were cold to the touch and he realized that she was only wearing her pajamas.  He tugged her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her to try to help keep her warm in the night’s chill.</p><p>“You did what was expected of you, to keep you and your family safe.  To keep me safe.”  He dropped a kiss into her hair at the relief that she understood or understood enough to stem the flow of resentment.   </p><p>“We’ll get through this Rey, I promise.”  He said as he held her close. </p><p>“I was hurt before, by you sending me away.”  She explained.</p><p>“I was coming with you.”  He reasoned softly.</p><p>“I know.  I think I did anyway.  But it felt the same as before, like when I was little.  Like I was too much for you to deal with or not what you wanted.  That I was broken somehow.”</p><p>“Not possible.  If anything in the long run this makes things easier.  I think.  I hope, anyways.”  They were quiet for a moment.  “I love you, Rey.”</p><p>“I think I’m finally beginning to understand you mean that.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>“You came for me, you found me….”</p><p>“I’d do it again, too.”</p><p>They were quiet for a while, sitting under the tree, watching the northern lights lap faintly at the northern horizon.</p><p>“I should get you back to bed Rey.”  He said, the tension finally having left his body.</p><p>“Please let me stay.”  Her voice soft and small.</p><p>“Ok.”  He’d probably catch hell from Maz tomorrow, but he’d deal with it.  </p><p>They got up and he led her to his cabin shutting the door behind them and gesturing toward the twin bed.</p><p>Rey crawled into the bed first and pressed against the wall allowing Ben the space to get in and get comfortable before he rolled onto his side and tucked her into his embrace.</p><p>“I love you so much, Rey.  Please, never forget that.”</p><p>“I love you, too.”  She murmured into the space above his heart and he swore it swelled at her words.  He kissed the top of her head and her forehead before pressing a chaste kiss to her lips.</p><p>“Go to sleep.  We’ll figure out the next steps in the morning.”</p><p>She settled against him and he breathed deeply.</p><p>Her fingers curled into his shirt and he drifted off to sleep, content that for the first time since that fateful night 8 years ago that he had no secrets from Rey.  She knew how he felt, and she knew what he was.  He could handle anything that came their way now.</p><p>**</p><p>He awoke do a knock on his cabin door.  Rey draped over his chest. </p><p>He slipped out from under her, not wanting to wake her, knowing it was a fruitless effort.</p><p>“Ah, glad you’re up boy.”  Maz smiled up at him.</p><p>“Let Rey know that breakfast will be ready in a little bit.”</p><p>He had been expecting her to be angry.</p><p>“You’re not mad?”  He asked hesitantly.</p><p>Maz looked at him conspiratorially.  “You’re not exactly younglings anymore, what you do in your own time isn’t my business.  No matter how much I like to pretend it is.” </p><p>Ben huffed a laugh shut the door behind him to find Rey was already stirring up in bed. </p><p>“Breakfast?”  She said around a yawn as she stretched.</p><p>“Yup.  Knowing her it’ll be something with a lot of carbs and sausage gravy.”</p><p>A smile curled on her lips and she wasted no time getting up.</p><p>“Mmm.  I think I like her already.”  Rey said padding towards him in her bare feet to wrap her arms around him. </p><p>He returned her hug.</p><p>“Are your feet okay?  The way you were running last night.”</p><p>“A few nicks but I think it’ll be ok.”  He nodded and they left the cabin together, hand in hand, to go start Rey’s new journey.</p><p>When they sat down to breakfast Maz looked pleased that they came in together.</p><p>“I see you’ve worked out your issues. Good.”  She said with a sly smile.  “Today will start Rey’s basic lessons.  What’s going to happen to her, separating out what she knows from myths and old wive’s tales, and a bit more about where she possibly came from.” </p><p>“Why did she present so late?”  Ben asked before shoveling a forkful of food into his mouth, it was one of things he missed most about his summers up here.</p><p>He didn’t miss the pointed look from Maz as she looked at Rey, seeking her permission to speak openly in front of him.</p><p>“I have a couple of theories.  If she was abandoned young, the stress and possible neglect could have delayed her a few years.  Another would be that her family had used magics to try to conceal her.  It would be only be lifted if she was claimed as kin by another wolf, it’s how your father presented without his family, him and Chewie were thick as thieves more like blood brothers than friends.  Or it could have been a combination, you two have been friends for a long time, the magic should have worked sooner.”</p><p>Ben thought about the night of the hurricane.</p><p>“What would break the concealment?  What kind of claim?”</p><p>“If we could figure it out, we might be able to determine who helped hide her.”</p><p>Ben’s gaze met Rey’s and she gave stiff nod.</p><p>“What if the fever came after the first time I told her I loved her.”</p><p>“Well, that’d be an excellent way to cast a spell.”  Maz said with a glint in her eye.  “It’s very fairy tale like.”  She laughed and clasped her hands together in an amused way.</p><p>“So, what does that mean?”  Ben asked, frustrated with Maz’s glee and no actual answers.</p><p>“It means that we can tell a lot from how that spell was cast and broken.”  A solemn expression crossed Maz’s features before she continued.  “It means that Ahsoka would have cast your spell.  That woman loved a good love story.” </p><p>“Loved?”  Rey asked.</p><p>“She was killed, supposedly by Snoke, for doing the very thing that concealed you.”  She said pointedly to Rey.  “When he took over some pack members wisely chose to flee.  Those that were found paid for it with their lives as did those that aided them.  Well, if they felt they could get to them anyways.”</p><p>“Did you not help them?”  Rey asked, her eyes tearful.</p><p>“I helped who I could.  But Snoke also knew that I had protections that Ahsoka didn’t.  Every pack member from the north has spent summer in my camps.  Attacking me would have brought every pack down on his head, I survived because he was smart.  Ahsoka died because he was vengeful and knew he could get away with it.”</p><p>“Are my parents still alive?”  Rey asked hesitantly.</p><p>“It’s hard to say and unless Snoke kept records there’d be no good way to tell.”</p><p>Ben reached out and took her hand in his, unsure of how to console her, knowing her grief would be heavy with this information.</p><p>“I’ll put in a call to Phasma, if she knows she’d at least have the heart to pass on the information.” </p><p>Rey wiped the tears off her cheeks and pushed her plate away.</p><p>“I’ll give you two time to explore the grounds, we’ll start our other lessons after lunch.”  Maz said leaving them to their own devices. </p><p>Rey got up and went outside, Ben following close behind her.</p><p>She walked past the cabins and other outbuildings towards the woods.  Ben followed quietly, knowing that nothing he said would ever be enough to make up for the things she just learned.  That her parents were likely murdered, that her parents loved her so much that she would only be able to interact in their world if she was loved and protected.</p><p>They walked until they came to the edge of a small lake.  Ben had swam, here as a kid and even as an adult after he had changed into his fur.  Rey picked up a rock and threw it in, the ripples disrupting the mirrored sky.  Ben continued to stand there, watching, waiting for the moment she needed him. </p><p>She threw another rock and another until she let out a scream, ripping at her hair and sinking to the ground.  Ben caught her before she landed, sinking with her to his knees.  She screamed and cried and pushed and pulled at him and he let her. </p><p>“Why?”  She finally asked and he let her continue, unsure of what she was asking.  “Why do you love me?”</p><p>It wasn’t the question he was expecting but he knew how to answer it.</p><p>“Because you’re my best friend, and you’re beautiful, and brilliant, and I don’t know how not to.”</p><p>“I’m bad luck, I ruin everything.”  She sobbed.</p><p>“You don’t.”</p><p>“My parents died to protect me, they died because of me.”  Her voice pleading for him to agree with her.</p><p>“Rey, loving you saved them from that life… it saved…. “  He sighed drawing the fortitude to press forward.  “It saved me from that life.”</p><p>She frowned at him not fully understanding.</p><p>“If they would have stayed, they would have been asked to do questionable things, to hunt down the individuals and families that left.  They would have been asked and expected to aid in Snoke’s corruption.”</p><p>“But how did loving me save you?”</p><p>“Junior year when I turned, when I changed into my fur, Snoke tried to recruit me.”  She looked like he had slapped her.  “I didn’t know what he was capable of I swear.  The other kids I knew from there always talked up the pack.  I was sold on this idea that I could work my way up the ranks and be something….  It wasn’t until I declined later that year that I found about what he did to gain and maintain his power.  That he only wanted me to spite my family.  That he wanted me because I was a big guy who just wanted to belong and would make a great soldier.”  Ben worked his jaw pushing down the emotion.  This was about Rey’s needs not his. </p><p>“If they would have stayed, you would have, too.  I would have followed you into the darkness instead of staying in the light.”</p><p>He could see her digest that information, file it away.</p><p>“If everyone knew, why didn’t they go to the police?”  She asked and it was a harder question to answer.</p><p>“It doesn’t work like that with our kind Rey.  We do our best to keep the outside world outside.”</p><p>“So, there’s no justice for them?”  Her lip quivered and fresh tears spilled down her cheeks.</p><p>“Justice just looks different for our kind.  Snoke was never able to get the power he sought and now his pack will be restructuring.  His legacy will be one of corruption, greed and the murders he carried out.”</p><p>“What about my parent’s legacy?”  She was angry and hurt and he didn’t blame her.</p><p>“You’re their legacy, you live on in your parents name.”</p><p>“I don’t even know their names.”   The softness of her tone didn’t match the scowl on her face.</p><p>“I’ll do my best to find out.  I promise.”  It was an oath that was easy for him to make.</p><p>“I’m just so tired, Ben.  It’s all so much at once.  I can’t handle this.”  She said as she pressed her forehead to his collar bone.</p><p>“Then tell me what you need.  You don’t have to do this alone.  You have me.” </p><p>“I don’t even know what I need.”  She murmured sadly.</p><p>“That’s ok.”  He tried to come off as reassuring, but he knew it sounded sad, weak.  He needed to be stronger for her.</p><p>She calmed some and she wiped her tears away with the sleeves of her hoodie.   </p><p>Ben sensing any immediate danger had passed, readjusted so she could sit with her back pressed against his chest as they stared out at the lake.  The eerie call of the loons matched the melancholy mood and they watched them swim and dip in the water.   </p><p>The sun was high when they finally walked back to the house, Ben giving Rey a piggy-back to save her poor feet after the abuse they’d taken the last few days.  She hadn’t put shoes back on when they were in the house, perpetually barefoot as she had the tendency to be. </p><p>It felt good to have her arms around him and her weight in his hands.  It was a comfort after two days of distress and duress.</p><p>He set her down when they made it to the house yard and Ben turned to her, cupping her cheeks.  Her eyes still red rimmed from crying.</p><p>He kissed her and pressed his forehead to hers trying to pass his energy to her, to give her added strength for what lay ahead. </p><p>Ben walked into the house lunch was on the table, but he passed the kitchen to walk into the old classroom.  The chalkboard was still on the wall and an old ratty book sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch. </p><p>“Ah.  You’re back.  Let’s eat first and then Ben can go find something to do while Rey gets caught up on the finer points of being a wolf.” </p><p>“I’ll stay.”  Ben said, it wasn’t a request.  Maz looked at him surprised.</p><p>“You will not be raising hell in my classroom like you did as a kid.” She said sternly. </p><p>Ben grinned.  “No, ma’am.”</p><p>Maz nodded and they sat down to eat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Simple Math</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the evening Ben could tell that Rey was exhausted.  He carried her things out to the bunk house for her while she helped Maz do dishes. </p>
<p>It wasn’t long before she came back out and they both grabbed their things for a shower.  The showers weren’t fancy.  They were the basic cinderblock bathrooms you’d find at a state park, although in Ben’s experience they were cleaner but equally spider filled.  He finished before Rey but waited until she was done to walk back with her, taking in the setting sun and the rustling of the leaves.  They were already changing color this far north.</p>
<p>She came out and they walked back to the bunk.</p>
<p>“I’m exhausted, can we do nothing for the rest of the night?”  Rey asked.  Ben hated to tell her that there wasn’t much to do after night fall here.</p>
<p>“That is just what I was going to suggest.”  Draping his arm over her shoulder and tugging her close.  When they got to the cabin he started a fire in the stove, the evening chill seeping through log walls. </p>
<p>They spent the rest of evening curled up on the bed covered with an old patchwork quilt and went to sleep not long after the sun set.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The next day it was more learning for Rey but this time it was outside.  Maz’s intent was to have Ben shift for her so she could understand the process and they could talk to her about how it felt.  Maz also pointed out the importance of forgiving clothing as Ben’s buttons popped of his Henley.  It was quickly discarded and he was left in his tank top and basketball shorts.</p>
<p>“You’re not joining me Maz?”  Ben asked mischievously.</p>
<p>“No, my fur coat has all gone to mange.  I don’t wish to scare the girl or look undignified.”  She said with some snark.</p>
<p>Ben shifted and he watched Rey go wide eyed at the transformation. </p>
<p>She approached him slowly, so he hunched down onto all fours to appear smaller and less threatening.  Werewolves were more wolf-man than an actual wolf and tended to walk on their hind legs rather than their four paws, unless they were running.     </p>
<p>She approached and ran her fingers through his fur and a pleasurable shudder rolled through him. </p>
<p>“Ben.”  He looked at her and she traced the ridge of his brow and the muscle in his jaw.  He could scent her clearly in this form, her exhilaration and her apprehension were both clear to him.</p>
<p>Ben walked around her and then ran through the field of tall grass, displaying what her other body would be able to do.  How it was able to move, how it was a little bit stronger, faster.  Maz had Rey go hide in the woods so Ben could seek her out using his other senses and she would giggle when his snout nuzzled into her neck.</p>
<p>She would roll away in a fit of giggles and run through the trees only for him to give chase.  It was a heady game of cat and mouse and Ben had to regain his self-control and composure on several occasions.  They had barely made it through one make out session, now was not the time for her to be acquainted with his erection in human form let alone his wolf form.</p>
<p>When she ran through the open field is when he could really show her what he could do.  He caught up to her and tackled her in an all-encompassing roll.  They landed in a breathless heap, her head and body cradled to his chest and his legs braced around her own.  He shifted to his human form and she reached up to kiss his mouth.  It was heated and primal and he sunk into her pressing his weight against her.  She nipped at his lips and he growled against her mouth, enjoying her little fits of playful aggression. </p>
<p>It wasn’t until he heard Maz’s sharp whistle from across the field that he remembered where they were.  He looked up and checked to see that she wasn’t able to see them due to the tall grass and breathed a sigh of relief, pressing his forehead to Rey’s shoulder trying to calm himself and will away his stiffening erection.   Rey huffed a nervous laugh and she pressed her lips to his temple.</p>
<p>“C’mon.  Let’s go.  I’m sure it’s time for another lesson.”  She said a bit breathlessly.</p>
<p>“Mmm.  If the lesson was in self-control, I got it loud and clear.”  He muttered under his breath.  She giggled under him and pushed against his shoulder for him to move.</p>
<p>They got up and walked back to Maz on the edge of the field. </p>
<p>“We’ve got one more lesson before dinner, then I’ll leave you to your devices.”  The knowing smirk on Maz’s face was enough to make Ben wish the earth would swallow him whole.</p>
<p>“Your ears still blush so brightly young Ben.  I’m glad that you haven’t grown out of it.”  Maz snickered on the way to the house and Rey’s giggles telling him she didn’t disagree.  He scowled at her which just made her smile harder, which took the wind out of his sails.</p>
<p>The next lesson was in moon phases and the impact on Rey’s change for the next few months and even the rest of her life.  How her body might not change but how her moods might.  How solar and lunar eclipses may play a role in her life, that some wolves were more sensitive than others.   </p>
<p>After dinner they showered and went back to the cabin.  With Ben’s guidance Rey built the fire in the wood burning stove, learning how to adjust the vents in the chimney.</p>
<p>They curled up in bed and shared soft kisses and light touches.  The intensity and heat from earlier melding into something softer after a long day.  It didn’t bother Ben he really preferred the idea of being in the comfort of their own homes rather than in a twin bed that had been shared by no less than 1000 wolves.  That thought nearly made him consider sleeping outside.</p>
<p>Rey pulled away her lips kiss chapped and her cheeks pink.  He carded his fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead.  She laid against him and they both seemed to settle into the cramped bed, but neither of them were willing to vacate to a different bed. </p>
<p>“Are we still going to go to West Virginia?”  Rey asked.</p>
<p>“If you want, I was going to ask you the same thing, or if you wanted to delay it.  Even if it’s just by a couple of days.”</p>
<p>“Just a couple days if we can.  I didn’t get to contact half of the people I wanted to and I don’t have nearly enough interviews lined up to make it worth the trip.”</p>
<p>“Good, because I’ve barely touched on the historical research.”  She gave him a kiss on the chin before tucking herself under it.</p>
<p>“Is this going to change what we do?”  She asked him as she drew shapes on his chest.</p>
<p>“Not if you don’t want it to.”</p>
<p>“What happens if I want to change careers later?”  She sounded worried and unsure and her fingers moved to toy with the hem of his sleeve.</p>
<p>“We’ll figure it out, together.”</p>
<p>He felt her nod and her fingers smoothed out the hem of his sleeve that she’d been fiddling with.  He pressed a kiss into her hair, touches just never seemed quite enough for him.  They both laid there quietly until sleep took them.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>A tan scarred werewolf roamed through the woods, hunting searching.  Ben knew he had to hurry.  Knew he had to get to her first.  The red wolf was in the gold one’s wake, scenting the air, hackles raised.  Ben darted through the trees his paws unable to make purchase on the ground no matter how quick or long his strides.  His muscles burned and the branches scraped and tore at his fur and flesh.  He made it to the house, but it was ablaze in fire and smoke.  He found himself choking on the desperation and fear clawing at his throat.</p>
<p>Ben startled awake coughing and reaching out to the empty air around him.  The sun was bright and up and Rey was gone.  His heart raced in panic at her being absent and he quickly pushed himself off the bed to go find her.  His mind was still in his dreams and he felt compelled to go before it was too late.  When he swung open the door, he nearly bowled Rey over in his urge to find her.  Coffee sloshed over her hand and he had to steady the plate before she lost it’s contents into the grass.</p>
<p>“You overslept so I thought I’d bring you breakfast.”  She said cheerily, her face dropping as she noticed the look of panic on his face.  “Are you ok?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”  He said as he realized his heart was racing and he was panting.  “Yeah, just looking for you.”  She eyed him skeptically. </p>
<p>“Bad dream, it’s nothing, really.”  He said taking the cup and plate from her and going to take a seat on the bed.  “Thank you.”  He said nodding to what she had brought him.</p>
<p>Rey sat on the bed across from him.</p>
<p>“Do you want to talk about it?”</p>
<p>“Not really.”  He said as he dug into his breakfast.</p>
<p>Rey accepted that and Ben ate and drank not really giving himself the opportunity to speak. </p>
<p>They eventually made their way up to the house, Ben feeling better after food and a few stolen kisses before heading out the door. </p>
<p>When they found Maz she had diagrams of reproductive organs and Ben felt himself blush to the tips of his ears for the second day in a row.</p>
<p>“Ah, a familiar sight on reproductive biology day.”  Maz chimed in a gleeful look in her eyes.</p>
<p>“I think I’m going find something to do outside.” Ben stated as he made a retreat to the door.</p>
<p>“Now, Benjamin you’re a grown man don’t tell me that this embarrasses you still?”</p>
<p>“I’ve suffered through this lesson no less than four times.”  He hollered back.</p>
<p>“Oh, but it’s such a fun lesson.”</p>
<p>“I’m gonna go.”  His eyes met Rey’s as he opened the door to leave and her cheeks were pink in a blush.   He knew she wasn’t shy when it came to talking about sex but that was also before they were dating and not with a woman who was old enough to be their grandmother. </p>
<p>“Ben, you’re a prude.  Your father and Chewie would be ashamed of you.”  She called teasingly to his back.</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t be the first time!”  He replied as he went shut the door behind him.  He made the decision to find something to keep himself busy and decided on working through the wood pile.  The property largely relied on wood burning stoves to supply heat in the winter, with the exception of a few electric base boards in the house and camp bathroom to ensure the pipes didn’t freeze, winters could be long and hard up here. </p>
<p>He got into the rhythm of splitting wood, the down swing with the sudden stop as he hit his target.  His muscles burned at the sudden and intense use but it felt good.  The steady sounds of the ax and the splitting wood was hypnotic and before he knew it, he could feel eyes on his back. </p>
<p>He turned to see Rey watching him, a heated look on her face and her teeth sunk into her lower lip.</p>
<p>He wiped the sweat off his brow with the hem of his shirt, aware that he was egging her on a bit. </p>
<p>“How was the lesson?”  He asked her letting his eyes trail up and down her body.</p>
<p>“Hm?  Ok, I guess.  Did you know Maz met Chewie at Woodstock?” </p>
<p>Ben snorted a laugh.</p>
<p>“Ah, so you got the lesson on her sexual awakening?”  Ben amused that not much had changed in the 10 years or so since he’d been here for that lesson.</p>
<p>“I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to look him in the eye again.”  Rey said thoughtfully.</p>
<p>“Yeah, well at least you’re not a 14-year-old trying to scrub that image out of your head every time someone plays Jimi Hendrix.”  Ben quipped.</p>
<p>“Hmmm.  Maz said we got through everything that I needed to know, that we can go home whenever you’re ready.”</p>
<p>“Do you want to leave today?”  He asked, it would be evening before they got home.</p>
<p>“Please.  It’d be nice to sleep in a regular bed again.”  She fidgeted a little bit, like she was uncomfortable or anxious. </p>
<p>“Ok, let me check with her.  Make sure she doesn’t need anything else before we leave.  Then I’m going to hit the shower.”</p>
<p>He slowed as he walked past her and pulled her in for a kiss before going to find Maz.  Rey scrunched up her nose when she placed her hand on his chest to find his shirt drenched in sweat and he released her so he could go find Maz.</p>
<p>She was more than happy with the wood splitting he had done and promised to pack their lunch to go so they could hit the road.</p>
<p>“You call your mother when you get home.”  She said with a stern look and wag of a finger.</p>
<p>“This is conversation that needs to happen in person.”  Ben said feeling restless again, his arms crossing his chest defensively.  “Do you think she knew?”  He didn’t miss the expression that crossed Maz’s features.</p>
<p>“That’s for her to discuss, but I don’t know how she couldn’t have at least had suspicions.  Especially if she’s met her in person.”  Maz told him honestly.  It was something he could always expect from her.  She might be cryptic, but she’d never outright lie to him.</p>
<p>Ben nodded, his jaw tensing at the pending confrontation.</p>
<p>“You know your heart, what you have with Rey is fated.  Your mother will come around.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Maz.”  He said, leaning in to hug her only to have to woman keep him at arms l</p>
<p>“No need to thank me.  But I want that girl up here the night before the next full moon you hear me? And that will be for the next 3 moon cycles.” </p>
<p>“Yes ma’am.”   </p>
<p>“Good, now get out of here.  You’re stinking up my kitchen.”  Ben chuckled and hit the showers for the ride home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ride seemed shorter than the ride there.  Rey ate the snacks Ben had packed for her and chatted about the things she had learned.  The things she was excited to experience, throwing in questions she had thought about but didn’t ask.  He answered what he could.</p>
<p>However, as they got closer to home the more keyed-up he got and knew that Maz was right.  He needed to talk to his parents.</p>
<p>“I’m going to drop you off when we get to town and go see my parents.”  Ben said, he knew his tone was heavy.  “I need to talk to them about us.”  He explained.</p>
<p>“Shouldn’t I come with then?”  She asked as she took his hand as it rested on the gear shift. </p>
<p>“No.  This is a conversation I need to have with them.  I don’t know what will come of it and you’ve been through enough this week.”  He glanced at her and she looked taken aback. “Nothing bad, nothing that will affect us.”  He squeezed her hand reassuringly.  “Nothing that will keep me from you, this is really between me and them.  You and I can talk about it tomorrow, though.  I’m done having secrets from you.”</p>
<p>“If you’re sure?”  Her brow was creased with worry and he just wanted to smooth it all away for her.</p>
<p>“I am.  I can call you when I’m done there.  Check in.”  He offered.</p>
<p>“Please.”  He agreed readily.</p>
<p>When he got to Rey’s he walked her up to her apartment to make sure she was settled before he left. </p>
<p>“I’ll call you when I get home.  Okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay.  I’ll see you tomorrow?”  She hedged, even though they already had plans.</p>
<p>“Absolutely.  Bright and early.  We never did get to have our breakfast on Friday.”  She grinned as he dipped down to kiss her, taking a moment to breathe her in before departing. </p>
<p>Regretting having to leave her the moment the door closed behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sexual content in the last half.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Ben made it to his parents’ his mom wasn’t surprised to see him.</p>
<p>“Ben, it’s a surprise seeing you here.”  She said with that tone of mock surprise like that used on the neighbors that time they told her they were getting a divorce.</p>
<p>“I doubt that.”  Ben said darkly.</p>
<p>“Fine.  I’m happy you came over then.”  She said disappointed her act didn’t work.</p>
<p>Ben’s dad read the room and sensed a fight.</p>
<p>“Well, I’ll be out in the garage if anybody needs me.”  He said as he grabbed a beer out of the fridge and walked to the front door.</p>
<p>When the door shut behind him Ben made his move.</p>
<p>“Did you know?” He asked, already knowing the answer.</p>
<p>“Not for certain.  I had suspicions.”  She was fidgeting and he sensed the half-truth for what it was.</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you say anything at any time over the last 8 years?  Why did you keep trying to keep us apart?”  He was angry and he paced the room before turning to her.</p>
<p>“It needed to be a secret.  What if I was wrong? Or worse.  What if she pulled you to the dark?  Lured you back to Snoke.”</p>
<p>“Why would you worry about that?”  And then it hit him.  “Unless you knew where she came from.”</p>
<p>Leia let a huff out through her nose. </p>
<p>“Again, I had my suspicions.  She was the same age as you Ben.  Grew up in the foster system.  Seemed to just… Have a way about her.”  Leia playing with her rings, a sure sign she was losing the battle.</p>
<p>“What else.”  It wasn’t a question.</p>
<p>“The way she does her hair.  It reminded me of one of the girls I’d see at Ahsoka’s when I’d go out for a visit.”  Leia said defeatedly.</p>
<p>“So, you all but knew and you left her to fend for herself.  Encouraged me on multiple occasions to abandon her?  You married dad, a lone wolf, but yet let her to fend for herself?  How could you?”  Ben was disgusted.  “It’s pretty rich coming from someone who talks about found families when it comes to Dad and his friends, or Maz.”</p>
<p>He was livid.  He couldn’t remember a time he had been this angry with her.  She remained silent for a moment as if considering her words.</p>
<p>Ben set his jaw, preparing for the desperate mother act.</p>
<p>“I was trying to protect you.  Snoke was already trying to recruit you.  If he had found out about her it would have been easy to take you both.”</p>
<p>“Or you could have been fucking honest and let me make that decision for myself!”  Ben practically roared.   He was panting out his anger now and another thought occurred to him.  “Did dad know?”</p>
<p>“I don’t think so.  I kept it to myself.  If he knew he didn’t say anything either.”  She tried to defend herself. “Or is it not so bad when your father does it?”  She asked skeptically.</p>
<p>Ben shook his head, tired of her inability to take accountability for her manipulation.</p>
<p>“I’ve had enough.  You never trusted me to do anything right, which is why Snoke was appealing to begin with.  Years later and it’s the same old tricks.”  He spit out at her.</p>
<p>“Ben.”  There was a note of desperation.</p>
<p>“No.  I need to go.”  He said with finality.</p>
<p>He stormed out and was walking to his car when he heard his dad drop a tool in the garage.</p>
<p>He walked into the doorway and just watched him work, unsure if he should even say anything.</p>
<p>“Go ahead, ask.”  His dad said, bent over the engine.</p>
<p>“Did you know Rey was a werewolf.”</p>
<p>“I got a feeling.  You grow up like I did you learn to sense your kind.  Either because they are, or they should be. They just fit, yah know?”  Ben took in a breath.  He did.</p>
<p>“Course you do, otherwise you wouldn’t have picked that girl like you did.  But she didn’t change, when she should have.  I didn’t grow up like you and your mother did, politicking and jostling for a place.  You found your place and if you didn’t fit you moved on to something else.  If she was or wasn’t one of us made no difference to me.  I saw she made you happy and that was good enough.” </p>
<p>It softened Ben some to hear that and his shoulders dropped.</p>
<p>“Your mom is stubborn as a mule.  Might as well be a damn cat the way she gets stuck in her ways.  You take that as you want.  But her intent wasn’t to harm you.  She was afraid for you… always has been.”</p>
<p>“I’m not grandpa.”  Ben defended.</p>
<p>“I know that.”  Han stopped what he was doing and looked at him and Ben believed him. “Now.  Go figure your stuff out and you bring her over when you get done in West Virginia.  I haven’t seen her in a while, startin’ to miss her.”  Han said with a smirk around the bottle of beer.</p>
<p>Ben looked over his shoulder to the house and chewed on the inside of his cheek uncertain. </p>
<p>“Nah, your mom has a girls trip coming up in three weeks.  I’ll send you the dates.  I’ll have Chewie and Lando over for poker, don’t make me invite your uncle Luke as a fourth.  Not that I don’t enjoy taking his money.”</p>
<p>Ben snorted a laugh and nodded.</p>
<p>“Sure dad.  I’ll see you then.”</p>
<p>“And Ben?”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“I love you, both of you.”</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>His dad waved him off and he made it back to his car.  He knew he was supposed to call Rey.  Sleep at his own place but he really wanted nothing more than to see her.  As emotional as the last few days had been for her it had taken its toll on him, also.  If she didn’t really want to see him, he’d actually go home. </p>
<p>When he made it to Rey’s he parked and started walking up to her building.  He turned the corner to the front entrance and practically ran into another person.</p>
<p>“Sorry.”  He muttered in apology before seeing and realizing it was Hux who stood before him. </p>
<p>Ben felt his heart sink in his stomach and his blood rush in his ears.  He grabbed the man by the shirt collar slammed him against the brick building. </p>
<p>“Well, well.  We’ve gone from lovesick puppy to attack dog.  Very nice.”  Hux said through a sneer and a chuckle.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here?  I swear to god if you laid one finger on her-“  Ben growled out.</p>
<p>“Relax lover boy.  I just wanted to welcome my cousin back to the pack that’s all.”</p>
<p>“What?” Ben squinted at the man he had pinned against the wall. </p>
<p>“My little lost cousin, that her mom used to put the 3 buns in her hair. I remember having photos of her.”</p>
<p>“She doesn’t have a pack here.  Not with the way your mother has treated her.  Maybe she’ll come stay with us in New York.  I made her an offer.”  A smirk crossed Hux’s lips and It took everything in Ben not to lash out and tear it off of his face. </p>
<p>Instead Ben released him and turned on his heel to head up to Rey’s apartment. </p>
<p>He looked at his phone looking for messages and saw he had missed a call and several texts from her.  He ran up the stairs and knocked loudly on the door.</p>
<p>“Rey?!”  He called, hoping she was ok that she’d still let him in.  Hoping that Hux’s offer hadn’t changed anything between them..</p>
<p>She opened the door and he nearly fell through it, relief that she was standing in front of him.  Unsure of the games Hux was playing. </p>
<p>Ben pulled her to his chest his fingers sliding through his hair and breathed in the scent of her shampoo and her.</p>
<p>“Hey, it’s ok.  What’s wrong?  Didn’t you get my messages?”  She asked, concern etching her features. </p>
<p>“Hux was outside.”  Ben said as way of explanation.</p>
<p>“Who?” </p>
<p>“Wait.”  He pulled out his phone and saw that the texts were asking him to spend the night instead.  “Nobody came here?”  He confirmed with her.</p>
<p>“No?  I mean if they did, they knocked for nothing, I just got out of the bath and had the radio on pretty loud.  I didn’t hear anyone knock or anything.”  Her eyes were searching his. </p>
<p>“Rey.  Can we stay at my place tonight?  I’d feel better if we did.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, you sure is everything ok?”  The concern and worry were prominent on her face and he had to breathe to calm himself. </p>
<p>“Between us?  Yes.  Between me and my parents?  It’s standard operating procedures at this point. But there was someone.  I would just feel safer… I could protect you better…”</p>
<p>Rey nodded a frown accompanying the furrowed brow.</p>
<p>“Ok, Ben. Ok.  I’ll go pack a bag.”  She didn’t hesitate to do as he requested.</p>
<p>When Rey was packed Ben tucked her protectively against him not letting go until she was in the passenger seat and he shut the door.  He looked around him but didn’t see anything out of place.  The parking lot was filled with the usual vehicles.</p>
<p>He drove and took several wrong turns in case he was being followed.  His eyes constantly flicking back and forth between the road in front of him and the rearview mirror.</p>
<p>“Ben, can you tell me what’s going on?”  Rey asked him worry in her voice.</p>
<p>“Hux was here.”  He said.  As if that explained everything.</p>
<p>“Am I supposed to know who that is?”</p>
<p>Ben swallowed knowing this wasn’t going to be an easy explanation.</p>
<p>“Hux is a wolf from up state New York.  We grew up at Maz’s camp together and he’s just a few years older than us…  He has a tendency to hang out with whoever has the most power.  He tended to hang out with the bullies at the camp.  We were never friends.  When Snoke approached me he became jealous and tried to turn other friends against me.  He’s from the same pack we suspect your parents would have come from.  I think that he felt slighted that Snoke would try to recruit me for his inner circle, when Hux was right there the whole time.  I figured he’d have let it go by now.  So, when I took my trip up to New York, before we went to Jersey, he mentioned you.  It made me uneasy, made me feel like you weren’t safe.  Well, tonight when I went to walk into your building, he was coming out of it.”  Ben knew is was a jumbled and rambled mess, but he knew he needed to get it all out. </p>
<p>He sighed preparing himself for the next part. </p>
<p>“He told me he had come to see you.  That he had invited you back to the pack.  That he remembered your hairstyle from pictures or as a kid… I don’t remember.  But he said you were cousins…  I just… I was afraid.”  He said swallowing hard.</p>
<p>Her hand came to grip his knee and he glanced over at her.</p>
<p>“Do you think he’s being honest?”  His heart rate ticked up and he could feel himself start to lose control.  Thankful that they had made it to his attached garage.   </p>
<p>“I don’t know.”  Ben said honestly.  “Hux was never one for legitimate personal connections, and I feel like this is all just to get to me, to hurt me.”  Ben said, feeling foolish that someone would go to so much trouble.  “I might be wrong.  I don’t know.</p>
<p>“What are you afraid of?”  She was teary eyed now. </p>
<p>“That I’ll lose you.  That I finally get to have you and you’ll leave.  That I’m not really what you want.”  He didn’t even realize he thought all those things, they just came tumbling out and the weight of their truth just hung there between them.</p>
<p>“Hey…”  She soothed, cupping his cheek to turn him to look at her.  “I’m not going anywhere.  You’re my family, you always have been.  I picked you.”</p>
<p>“You wouldn’t want to go live with them?”  He asked, knowing how important family was to her.</p>
<p>She shook her head.  “I’m curious about them.  But if they’re awful I don’t really want anything to do with them.  I’d want to ask them about my parents or if they have pictures of them but nothing more than that.”</p>
<p>He leaned over console, their kiss was tear stained and nearly frantic.  Ben fought to release himself from his seatbelt causing Rey to laugh into his mouth.  He smiled and it made him feel better if only momentarily. </p>
<p>“Let’s go inside.”  Rey said a soft smile playing at her lips.</p>
<p>Ben agreed, grabbing their bags out of the back.</p>
<p>Ben checked the inside of his house.  As often as he was gone, he didn’t need anything big, but it did have decent sized and private yard, which he did a perimeter check of.  He would check the motion sensors to see if anything had been disturbed.  It would be easy for Hux to find him here and it concerned him how he had found Rey’s place to begin with.</p>
<p>Finally feeling secure in the idea that Rey was safe he went back into the house to find her in sleep shorts and a tank top curled up on his bed.</p>
<p>“Did you eat dinner?”  He asked changing into sleep pants and a shirt. </p>
<p>She shook her head.  “No.”</p>
<p>“Let me go get us something.”  She pouted and it was the first time she had ever refused food.  “Just something simple.  Some bread and cheese or something, hm?”</p>
<p>“Okay.”  She said reluctantly and moving to get up.</p>
<p>“Nope, you can stay right there.  I’ll bring us something.”  Ben leaned over her to kiss her and she deepened it in an attempt to get him to stay.  He pulled back.  “Nice try Johnson.”  She grinned at him and stretched out on the bed, it seemed like another enticement.</p>
<p>He went to the kitchen and threw a loaf of take and bake bread in the oven.  He worked on slicing some cheese and apples and put them on a plate.  He pulled out one of the large bottles of hard cider he had been saving and grabbed a couple glasses out of the cupboard.  When the bread was done, he sliced a few pieces off the loaf and took his findings back to his bedroom. </p>
<p>Rey was scrolling through her phone when he came back with his offerings. </p>
<p>“Ooo.”  She said as she sat up.  “It all looks so fancy.”  She said as she reached for a slice of cheese.</p>
<p>He shrugged.  “It’s not, but I’m happy it impresses you.”</p>
<p>He sat on the bed with her and they picked through the finger foods and sipped their drinks.  They talked and laughed lighting the mood from the heavy week.</p>
<p>“Just try it.” He urged.</p>
<p>Rey scrunched up her nose.</p>
<p>“Eating them separate is fine.”  She said. </p>
<p>Ben shook his head and layered a slice of with the last apple slice.</p>
<p>“Here, please?” Ben offered holding it to her mouth.</p>
<p>“Fine.”  She said reluctantly and she opened her mouth to take a bite.</p>
<p>He took the rest in one bite.</p>
<p>“Well?”  He asked as he chewed.</p>
<p>“It’s fine.  I wouldn’t say no to it again, but I wouldn’t go out of my way for it.”  She shrugged.</p>
<p>When they were done Ben put the dishes back in the sink and cleaned up.  He returned to his room to find Rey sitting on the bed in a matching black lace bralette and panties and his mouth went dry.  His eyes roamed over her taking in the tone of her muscles and the freckles of her skin.</p>
<p>He instantly felt his arousal build in his stomach and his cock responded with interest.</p>
<p>He was ill prepared for the sight that was in front of him.  It didn’t take long for Rey’s cheeks to blush pink.</p>
<p>“Ben?  You’re making me nervous.”  And she moved to cover herself as if she thought he didn’t like what he saw. </p>
<p>He was doing that thing where his words weren’t working so he moved instead.  In 3 long strides he was in front of her and dropping to his knees. </p>
<p>She dipped down so she could kiss him, and it wasn’t long before he was trailing down her chest to her breasts.  It wasn’t like he had never seen Rey near naked, or even actually naked.  With the kind of places and situations they ended up in it was inevitable.</p>
<p>But this wasn’t exactly her changing next to him in a cramped tent or him checking her for ticks, this was her offering herself to him.  He’d take what she gave him and be grateful.</p>
<p>He mouthed over her breast, the lace fabric a rough texture against his lips and her nipple pebbled at the stimulation.</p>
<p>Her hands cupped his head to her chest and her fingers gripped his hair.  He grunted at the sting of it and trailed over to the other breast, his hands moving up her body to find a way to take the bra off.  His fingers worked under the elastic band to find a clasp but got distracted when the pads of his fingers found her nipples and began gently circling them.  Rey released the hold of his head, taking pity on him and removed the bralette, he noticed it went over her head and didn’t have a clasp. </p>
<p>She dipped down to kiss him, but he was soon distracted by her breasts that were finally free from their confines.  He mouthed and blew on one nipple before moving to the other breast to suck as much of it into his mouth as he could.</p>
<p>She gasped above him, and he pressed into the side of the bed to relieve some of his arousal.</p>
<p>Her hands found their way back in his hair again and she had moved her hips so her ass was flush with the bed and she ground against him as best she could. </p>
<p>He wasn’t super experienced in this, but he could take a hint when it was given especially if it was something he desperately wanted himself.</p>
<p>He kissed down to her navel before making his way back up to her mouth, Rey was still sitting up straight on the edge of the bed.  He pressed against her one of his hands cupping the back of her head as she laid down on the bed.</p>
<p>His tongue tangled with hers before he nipped and sucked his way down to her breasts, careful to give them the attention they deserved before he mouthed his way to his destination.</p>
<p>He tucked his fingers into the band of her underwear, meeting her eyes before he tugged them down.  Her teeth were sunk into her lower lip and her breath came out in little pants.  He kissed his way down her thighs, trailing behind his hands.  He tossed her panties off to the side and slotted himself between her knees.  Kissing the inside of each one before spreading them wide.    </p>
<p>A veritable landscape of lust lay before him, her pussy on display between creamy thighs, the peaked valley of her pert breasts ahead. He watched as her hands cupped her own breasts before drawing his attention back to her cunt.  He ran his nose along the crease of her thigh, and he draped her legs over his shoulders.  </p>
<p>“Ben, please.”  She asked moving her hips in search of his mouth.</p>
<p>He was half tempted to tease her but decided there was time for that later.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                            </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He licked a stripe through her folds, and she sucked in a breath, a hand latching to his hair.  He looked up at her and did it again, drinking in the expression on her face and the way she tweaked her nipple in response. </p>
<p>He continued licking and sucking at her, noticing what made her buck her hips or made her cry out.  His name was a breathy chant as he fucked her with his fingers and he had to push back his own arousal.  He focused his mouth on her clit while his fingers pumped in and out of her, scissoring her open to prepare her for his cock.  She was so petit, so tight.  Her muscles gripping him as he worked her over.  He hummed against her and circled her clit with his lips and gave a suck and that’s when her thighs clamped around his ears in her hips sputtered and spasmed against him.  Her cunt rippled around his fingers and he did his best to help her ride through it. </p>
<p>Eventually, she pushed his forehead away and he disentangled himself from her, sucking the wetness of her arousal off of his fingers before kissing up her torso, aftershocks rippling through her with his touch.</p>
<p>He kneeled on the bed over her, her legs dangling limply.  He kissed her neck and her jaw before tenderly kissing her mouth.  He pulled away to grab a condom out of the nightstand, an optimistic purchase from his last shopping trip. </p>
<p>He opened the box and ripped open the foil package to roll the condom over his cock that was hard and heavy with want.</p>
<p>“Ben.”  He looked up, worried something was wrong but she got up and crawled over to him pulling him to her and taking his cock in her hand.  His breath hitched at the contact, wound up from the last couple of days. </p>
<p>“Rey.”  She pressed her hand against his chest, and he sat on the bed.  She guided him to sit against the headboard so she could straddle him.  She took his cock back in her hand and guided it to her entrance.  His hands gripped her waist to steady her and she hissed as he entered her.  The tight heat of her encompassed him and when she was settled into his lap, he leaned forward to kiss her.  One hand cupping her jaw to keep her close while the other pivoted to thumb at her clit.  He knew he was a good size and didn’t delude himself into thinking this was immediately comfortable for her. </p>
<p>She started a slow grind against him and his hand moved from her jaw to her ass to help her in her movements.  He thrust against her when he could, the feeling of her around him drawing him closer to the edge. </p>
<p>“Rey, I’m close help me get you there.”  He rasped desperate for her to come on his cock. </p>
<p>She batted his hand away and circled her own clit.  He gripped her ass and rocked her against him, lifting her so she could sink down onto him.  On of his hands went back up to cup her jaw, his thumb tracing her bottom lip as his finger curled against the back of her neck.  She opened her mouth and her lips circled around his thumb, her teeth sinking into the pad of it and a growl tore out of him.  She let out a whine as she tried to speed up.  He gripped her more forcefully pressing his forehead against hers and fucked up into her now that her hips were more at an angle.  His thrusts a bit wild.  Her mouth released his thumb in an O of pleasure as she tipped over the edge.  Her cunt rippled and pulled at his cock as he followed her to his own completion. </p>
<p>She leaned against him and he circled his arms around her, their skin dampened from the exertion.  He pressed a kiss to her forehead as they both came down, their breathing becoming even.</p>
<p>As he softened and slipped out of her he carefully rolled her to lay on the bed so he could remove the condom.  He padded to the bathroom to clean up and get her a washcloth to clean herself up, however she was in the doorway when he turned around.  He moved to make room for her and handed her the washcloth he had gotten for her.  He took care of what he needed and left her to her own devices. </p>
<p>He then went to the kitchen filling a glass of water for them and making sure the lights were off as he made his way back to bed.  He checked his security system, the motion activated cameras only showing a couple of rabbits as they ran through the otherwise still yard.</p>
<p>When he got back to his room Rey was in bed looking half asleep.</p>
<p>“Water?”  He asked and she sat up to take the cup, taking a few sips before handing the glass back to him.</p>
<p>He crawled into bed and scooted close to her.  She rolled and scooted to be the little spoon and he wrapped his arms around her keeping her close and he tucked his legs up against hers.</p>
<p>He kissed her shoulder.</p>
<p>“I love you.”  He murmured against her skin.</p>
<p>“I love you, too.”</p>
<p>Sated and sleepy they fell into a peaceful sleep, taking up not much more space than a twin sized bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Road to Nowhere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben woke up first to find Rey as a comforting weight on his chest, her skin soft and warm against his own.  As much as he wanted to relish in it, he knew that he had things to do and wanted to let her sleep a little bit longer if he could.  He scooted out from under her careful not to jostle her too much.  He carefully covered her back up and grabbed his sleep pants on his way out the door, shutting it carefully. </p><p>He quickly pulled is pants on and went to the kitchen to get breakfast started.  He decided on a breakfast casserole, something simple that would take a bit in the oven so Rey could sleep longer, not to mention clean out the neglected contents of his fridge.  He checked the security cameras and didn’t find anything but the usual wildlife. </p><p>He then picked up his phone and looked through his contacts.  He knew Phasma would be up with the time change so didn’t hesitate hitting send.</p><p>“Ben.”  Phasma said when she picked up, she didn’t sound surprised to hear from him.</p><p>“Can you tell me why Hux was here?”  Ben knew Phasma would appreciate him cutting to the chase.</p><p>She sighed wearily into the phone.  “A mixture of his own personal vendettas and no social skills?  Either way he is on his way back here as we speak, and he is not to bother you or Rey again.  Speaking of which I should offer you my congratulations on her change.  I realize that as much of a surprise to her as it may be, it may just be a welcome one.”</p><p>“Thank you.  But is it true?  Is he her cousin?”  Ben’s stomach in knots, unsure of what answer he really wanted. </p><p>“Yes, we found a file of the missing pack members and we believe she’s one of the children listed.  She would have been about 3 when she disappeared, and her birth name is Kira.  I can send you the file if you want it has some information on her parents as well.”</p><p>“Please.”  His throat tight with emotion.</p><p>“Hux will be apologizing to the two of you for all of the melodrama.  But I’ll send the file within the hour.”</p><p>“Thank you.  How did Hux find out where Rey lived?”  He asked.</p><p>“A night out with a drunken and mopey Poe apparently.” </p><p>Ben felt his blood boil that Poe would do something so stupid and reckless.</p><p>“Thanks for the information Phas, I’ll talk to you soon I’m sure.”  He moved to hang up the phone cutting it short.</p><p>“Wait- Ben.” She called over the line.</p><p>  “Yeah?”</p><p>“If Rey needs anything, any questions.  Wants to come out and see the place, she’s more than welcome to call me directly.” </p><p>“Thank you.  I’ll let her know.” And Ben meant it.  He wanted her to know about her family, as complicated as that story might be.</p><p>They hung up and Ben couldn’t stop himself from calling Poe.</p><p>“Yeah.”  Poe answered sounding rough.</p><p>“I can’t believe you could be so fucking reckless.  How stupid are you Poe?  Or do you only care about you?”  Ben was angry but kept his voice low so as not to alert Rey.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Poe asked defensively.</p><p>“Telling Hux where Rey lived?”</p><p>“He said he was her cousin, said if you had your way, you’d do everything in your power to keep her away from him.”  A half truth.  Ben wouldn’t keep her away but he would make sure Hux didn’t use her in whatever game he was playing.</p><p>“I certainly wouldn’t have just handed her address over to some power-hungry shit when she can’t change into her fur on her own yet.  Plus, how do you know that he didn’t want to hurt her?”  Ben asked him, unsatisfied with Poe’s answer and irritated with his unwillingness to see what was wrong with what he did.</p><p>“Whatever.  Did anything bad happen Ben? no?  It was fine.  For someone who gets everything handed to them you sure do have an attitude problem about it.”  Poe said sounding disgusted.</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?  And what does that have to do with Rey?”</p><p>“Nothing.  I need to get ready for work.  Some of us have regular jobs you know.”  Poe said snidely before hanging up.</p><p>Ben pinched the bridge of his nose and took several calming breaths.  He didn’t know what he was expecting as an answer but at least he knew that Poe really had sold Rey out like that and it wasn’t an excuse Hux had made.  There was nothing to be done about it now.<br/><br/></p><p>Needing purpose, he decided on setting up his and Rey’s workstations for the day.  He didn’t know how much work they would actually get done but it was worth a shot.   Rey usually liked to spread out on the coffee table, so he took her laptop out of the bag, plugging in cords and chargers where needed.  Ben preferred the kitchen table, so he spread his things out there.  By the time he was done the timer was going off on the stove and he turned the heat off and popped the door open to vent out some of the heat. </p><p>He made his way to the bedroom to wake Rey up, knowing she’d want him to with the information he had.</p><p>When he slipped through the door she was still sleeping peacefully.  She had moved to her side with his absence and he crawled onto the bed and laid next to her. </p><p>He watched her sleep for a moment, she looked so peaceful.  He hated the idea of waking her.</p><p>“Ben, do you mind not staring at me while I sleep?  It’s a bit unnerving.”  She said, her voice thick with sleep.</p><p>“Sorry.” He leaned over and kissed her cheek.  “Breakfast is ready, and workstations are set up.”  He told her and she stirred to get up.</p><p>“There’s another thing though.”  She popped her eyes open, the weight of everything that had happened this week causing her to be weary of change.</p><p>“What.”</p><p>“Phasma, in New York, found a file on you and possibly your parents.  She’s going to scan it and send it to me.  It should be in my email soon if it isn’t already.”</p><p>Rey bit her lip in nervous apprehension.</p><p>“I can send it to you for you to read or read it with you.  Whatever you need.”  He offered.</p><p>“What do you think is in it?”</p><p>“I don’t honestly know.” </p><p>“Can you read it to me?  I don’t know if I want to know everything.  Like what those people thought of them, or how they died if they died at the hands of murderers.  I don’t know if I can handle that right now.” </p><p>“Ok. Not a problem.  Let’s go eat and then I can read what’s in there.”  Rey nodded and went to get out of bed, but not before Ben could pull her in for a kiss. </p><p>Ben went to the kitchen while Rey was in the bathroom.  He got coffee started and he pulled the casserole out of the oven. </p><p>They made quick work of breakfast, Rey insisting on helping with clean up while Ben looked at his phone to see Phasma had sent the file. </p><p>“Where do you want to read this?”  He asked as he refilled their coffees.</p><p>“The couch is fine.”  Rey said as she made her way to the living room.</p><p>They curled up, Rey pulling an old throw over her and clutching a pillow to her chest. </p><p>Upon reading the first page he knew that work wasn’t going to happen today.</p><p>“So, it says here your birthname is Kira Andor and that your birthday is actually August 19<sup>th</sup> not May 25<sup>th</sup> of the same year.”  His eyes darted up to hers and he knew she was already overwhelmed. </p><p>“What else?”  She urged him to continue.</p><p>“Your parents names were Cassian and Jyn.  Jyn was Hux’s aunt on his mother’s side.  They went on the run when you were three.  There were some sightings of you and your parents until they lost track of you somewhere in the in the Southwest about 6 months after they fled New York.  They knew that Ahsoka used her knowledge to help conceal you in the case you were ever separated, but only because they had traced another family to her services.  It doesn’t say who that was.”</p><p>“Did they… does it mention what happened to my parents?”</p><p>“No.  There are some medical records, a few photos, and other listed family members.  Most of which appear to be deceased, aside from Hux.”  He scrolled through the rest of the documents, scanning for anything that might be gruesome or grizzly. </p><p>When he looked back up at her, he saw tears silently sliding down Rey’s face and set down his phone to pull her to him.</p><p>“Why did they leave me behind?”  She asked, her voice sounding small.</p><p>“I don’t know.  A life on the run might not have been the life for you.  But keeping you with them would have helped them be traceable.  Especially if Snoke’s people never would have suspected them to give you up.”  He tried to console her.</p><p>“Do you think they’re still out there?”</p><p>“I don’t know.  Maybe?”  They had a better chance as just the two of them, especially if they would have split up.</p><p>“Do you think they’ll come back now that Snoke is gone?”  A tinge of hope in her voice.</p><p>“Probably not right away.  There’d be a fear that it was a trap.”</p><p>“Nothing feels real anymore, my name, my birthdate.  I feel like my whole life is a lie.”  She sounded defeated.</p><p>“It doesn’t change who you are.”  Ben said to her. </p><p>“Do I go by my birth name?  Celebrate my actual birthday?  What do I do?”  She was rambling a bit, anxiety swarming her thoughts.</p><p>“Whatever you want.  I’ll get you two birthday presents.  I’ll call you what you want to go by.  I support whatever you want to do.”  He reassured her, for what it was worth.</p><p>They sat their quietly for a while.  He could hear the gears turning in her head, examining and turning over every bit of information he had given her.<br/>“There were a couple of pictures if you’re interested in seeing them.  They weren’t the best quality but…”  She nodded and pulled away so he could grab his phone and swiped through the file.</p><p>There was a picture of the three of them at some picnic, Rey in the three-bun hair style she sometimes wore.  Her father had dark hair and dark eyes.  Her mother looked a lot like Rey.   </p><p>Then there was the photo of Rey at around one year old with both of her parents, the photo was professionally done with a snowy background. </p><p>“Are there copies of them?  Would she be willing to send them?”  Rey asked hopeful.  Her fingers ghosting over the photos but not touching the screen, as if she had the paper copies she might actually touch them.</p><p>“I’m sure she would be more than happy to do that.”  Ben said as he continued to scroll through the file.</p><p>Rey nodded.</p><p>In another photo it must have been the two sisters with their children.   They looked similar to one another and appeared close in age.  Rey was sitting in her mother’s lap and a red-headed boy who appeared to be about four or five was sitting in the other woman’s lap.  Rey was looking upon the boy that must have been Hux with a smile on her face and Hux held her small hand in his own.</p><p>It made Ben realized that maybe Hux’s intentions for the visit were not to stir trouble.  That as a child he had been at the whims of fate just like Rey.  His parents had stayed and his mother had died when Hux was young.  From what Ben had heard Hux’s dad was pretty militant and demanding of everyone around him.  Maybe Hux didn’t have any choice but to be who he was in the system he was raised in. </p><p>“Who’s the other child?” Rey asked.</p><p>“I’m assuming that’s Hux.  The man who was here last night.”  Ben answered her, his own thoughts turning.  This new information trying to combine with what he knew.</p><p>“You said he wasn’t good.”  Rey sounded conflicted.  Like she wanted to believe that she could find her cousin and relive this moment.</p><p>“Hmm…  He’s a product of his environment, maybe he’s making changes, But I need to know he isn’t who he used to be.  I won’t stop you from exploring a relationship with him, but I need to be sure he’s let go of his old habits and friends before I extend myself.”</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>“Let me text Phasma to see about her sending the photos and I’ll screenshot these and send them to your email so you have them.”</p><p>Ben sent a reply to Phasma and sent Rey the photos, her phone chiming on the counter.</p><p>“What if my parents are out there still?”</p><p>“Do you want to find them?”</p><p>She chewed on her cheek in thought and nodded.</p><p>“If they actually wanted me, I do.”</p><p>“Rey, after everything you’ve learned, I think you know the answer to that.  The spell Ahsoka used proves that they loved you, they wanted you to be loved.  Maybe they could have undone it themselves if they reconnected with you.”  Ben said trying to be supportive but feeling like he missed his mark.</p><p>“It’s just… For my whole life I thought they didn’t want me, and it’s a hard thing to let go of.”</p><p>He tucked her under his chin and rubbed her arm.</p><p>“If that’s true, if they didn’t want you, they’re fools.  You know that, right?”</p><p>“I think so.”</p><p>It would have to be good enough for now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. West Virginia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had spent much of the morning curled up on the couch but were finally able to work on some of their research in the afternoon.  Rey was eager to get her mind onto something else and Ben was happy to help her in any way possible. </p>
<p>He made calls and switched around their reservations while Rey contacted the interviews that had been scheduled to see if they could move to another day and time.   They did their best to keep their travel routine consistent.  Interviews, local sites, and then hiking places where there had been sightings. </p>
<p>Ben was able to spend some of the afternoon and evening looking at historical contexts such as the state’s heavy history with mining coal.  Their main focus was the bridge collapse and the slew of sightings that had occurred around that time.  There were museums, statues, books, movies, a festival and even regular publications about the sightings in the 60’s and 70’s.  There were also reports of alien sightings, as well as Men in Black sightings from around the same time period. </p>
<p>Ben and Rey decided on driving down on Tuesday, Ben taking the morning shift and Rey taking evening and night.  They’d get there in one day provided there were no major entanglements on the interstate.</p>
<p>“Ben, the guy who runs the museum is happy to move his schedule.”  Rey said with relief.  “And he will be more than happy to see if there are other interviews we can do.  I think we’re going to do a group interview like we did in Iowa.”</p>
<p>“Ok, is that in Point Pleasant?”  Ben asked as he scrolled through some of the history pages he was on.</p>
<p>“Yes, but we might want to go to the Ohio side on one of the days and just to check it out.  Only an afternoon trip.  Since we’re driving, we can always tack on a day at the end of it.”</p>
<p>“Sounds good.  Where are we checking out?”</p>
<p>“Well, the hot spot is that old munitions factory and the surrounding forest and then the bridge, of course.  Sightings these days are pretty slim so your history should focus on 1966-1967 to see what all was going on at that time.”</p>
<p>“Got it.”  Ben said.  He had looked at the larger history of mining as well as Indigenous populations.  There were myths about a curse but the purpose of that seemed to be looking to find something to blame for the area’s misfortunes.</p>
<p>They spent the next few days digging through the internet, books, documentaries and making phone calls and emails. </p>
<p>Finally, days later they finally felt ready to go.</p>
<p>“You’ll be ready in the morning?”  Ben asked her with a smirk.</p>
<p>“Yes.”  Rey said with narrowed eyes.</p>
<p>“Are you seeing Finn and Rose tonight?”</p>
<p>“Unfortunately, no.  Rose has to work early tomorrow, and Finn already had plans.”  She looked disappointed. </p>
<p>“Are you going to be ok?  I know you like to unwind before a trip.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m going to do a spa night in.  But thank you.”</p>
<p>“No problem.” </p>
<p>He walked with her to the door and kissed her thoroughly before they said their goodnights.</p>
<p>Ben spent the evening double checking gear and giving the car a once over to make sure everything was good to go.  They’d be leaving before the sun rose. </p>
<p>**</p>
<p>The next morning Ben stopped and grabbed coffee and breakfast sandwiches and drove to Rey’s.  They had installed a couple of cheap surveillance cameras, not the highest security but enough to allow Ben to sleep while Rey was at her own place.  So far, they hadn’t heard much from the east coast pack but Ben knew that it usually took Hux a while to swallow his pride and face his wrong doings.  Ben wouldn’t hold his breath.</p>
<p>Rey came out with her pack and her duffle, looking half awake.  He got out of the car to help her with the bags giving her a kiss on her slightly down turned lips.</p>
<p>She tilted her head at him.</p>
<p>“Yes, coffee and breakfast are up front.”  Rey nodded at him and slunk into the front seat.  Either she hadn’t slept well or had slept too well.</p>
<p>Ben arranged everything the way he liked then got into the driver’s seat, setting his GPS and playlist the way he wanted before getting back on the road.   Rey didn’t even touch her coffee, just ate her breakfast sandwich and was curled back up in the seat before they even made it to the interstate.</p>
<p>Ben drove throughout the afternoon, switching with Rey when they got to Ohio. </p>
<p>He pulled out his cell phone to do video of Rey’s thoughts as they neared their destination.</p>
<p>“So, there is a lot of mystery that surrounds the Mothman.  The majority of its sightings occur between November of 1966 and December 1967.  These sightings died down with the Silver Bridge collapse on December 15<sup>th</sup> of ’67.  There are several explanations for its appearance.  Some say it’s an oversized barn owl like the Flatwoods monster that was spotted in 1952 not two hours away from Point Pleasant.  There’s also some who say that there were sightings of little grey men and the Men in Black around the same time that Mothman appeared in the local lore.  But then there’s a slightly more mysterious explanation.  That sightings of Mothman often coincided with premonitions by the people who saw it.  But what’s the truth?  Let’s see if we find out.”</p>
<p>Ben grinned at her as he turned off the video.</p>
<p>“I think that was your best opener yet.”  He told her proudly.</p>
<p>“How so?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know.  I just liked what you put together for that one.”  He shrugged.  “It included other similar sightings, some historical events, and possible attempts at explaining the sighting.  I like how you tied those things together.”</p>
<p>“Ok.  I’ll keep note of that for future ones.”  She mused taking their final exit.  It was still light out when they crossed over the Ohio River, they had made good time.  “Eat first or hotel?”</p>
<p>“Hotel.  Get everything dropped off.”  Rey nodded.</p>
<p>The hotel was easy to find and it wasn’t long before they had unpacked the car and were heading back out for dinner.</p>
<p>They chose a little pizza place.</p>
<p>“It’s a cute little town.  I’m sad we missed the festival.”</p>
<p>“True, but it sounds like that we didn’t miss too much, we’re still getting to see the same stuff.”  Ben tried to reason, Rey loved people watching, where as he could do without.</p>
<p>“I know but it’d be fun to see the people that come to this.  See how they interact with their environment.  Sometimes they have their own stories to tell.”  She waggled her eyebrows at him as she took too big of a bite into her pizza, her cheeks strained from the amount of food in her mouth.    He shook his head amusedly at her.</p>
<p>When they were done eating, they went back to the hotel.  Rey was ready for her evening routine and Ben was ready to get into bed after his early morning. </p>
<p>They had booked a double room, only this time as he drifted off to sleep, he felt Rey crawl into the bed next to him, the room was dark and silent without the steady lull of the TV.  He moved to accommodate her as she curled up next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>**</p>
<p>The next day they found themselves meeting with individuals and then as a group of about 10 people all old enough to be their parents or grandparents.  They discussed their sightings or reports from those who had.  Afterall, there had been over 100 sightings between ’66 and ’67.  There were still some skeptics in the group which aided in the discussion.  It was a lively group and Ben enjoyed filming them in the back of the museum. </p>
<p>It was about mid-afternoon when they were able to break for lunch.  They’d come back and do a proper tour of the museum so he could film the documents and photos and other artifacts.</p>
<p>Ben didn’t have any inside information on the Mothman.  The creature existed, but whether he was of this world or another Ben couldn’t say.  Some mythological creatures were just lore or fabricated by the local werewolf pack to serve as a distraction from hunts or other sightings.   It was better to have the locals focused on say, Champy the lake monster than the 6-foot beast that just ate one of their goats. </p>
<p>They walked the quaint downtown finding a diner that was open and setting down.  Rey ordered a giant breakfast and Ben ordered a burger and fries. </p>
<p>“The interview was fun.”  She said as she sipped her coffee.</p>
<p>“It was.  You can tell most of them have done the interviews before.” </p>
<p>“I mean it is one of the most well-known cryptids in the US, there’s been tons of documentaries on it, and there is literally a festival for it every year.  Some of those individuals do Q &amp;A’s every September and I know I’ve seen the owner of the museum in more than one documentary.”</p>
<p>“So, what are you hoping we’ll do different?”  Ben asked. </p>
<p>“I’m unsure.”  She looked thoughtful for a moment.  “If we’re going to look for cryptids and we skip over this one it seems like we’re missing out on someone finding us.  There’s such a large following for Mothman, maybe we can get them to be a regular viewer if they like what we do here.”</p>
<p>“Ok.  I don’t think it’s a terrible idea.” </p>
<p>“I’m actually surprised you asked that, usually you just seem content to come along for the ride and that you get to be your own boss.”</p>
<p>“You just sound like you doubt its existence or your ability to find it.  Which is different from our other trips.  If you don’t think it’s there were don’t go.”</p>
<p>“It’s just that the sightings are so sporadic and at times the people who report it aren’t always reliable.  Plus, with the grey men sightings around the same itme.  It’s not that I don’t think it exists, it’s just that there was so much going on at once and then suddenly poof gone in thin air.”</p>
<p>Ben nodded his understanding.   “So, hiking tomorrow?” He asked.  He already knew but needed to be sure she didn’t decide to change plans last minute.</p>
<p>“Yes, out to the TNT factory and the surrounding woods.”  She was thoughtful for a moment and he knew she was going to change them right now.  “Tonight, can we go get video of the bridge?  It’s supposed to be a clear night.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”  He answered, his lip curling up in a grin at knowing her so well.</p>
<p>They made their way back to the museum.  Rey did some narration while Ben took video of photographs, artwork, letters and newspaper clippings.  The curator was welcoming and helpful about answering any questions that they had. </p>
<p>When they were done, they went back to hotel for a bit.  Rey got want she wanted for the bridge and they were able to get there and set up before sunset.  Ben was able to get beautiful shots of the pink tinged sky and the mountainous backdrop.</p>
<p>They stood on the West Virginia side of the bridge and facing the north where the old bridge had collapsed. </p>
<p>“We are overlooking the sight of the Silver Bridge collapse of ’67, the bridge failed due to defect in a single link, that defect wasn’t even 2.5 millimeters deep, barely even a tenth of an inch.  Granted the bridge was built in the 1920’s and not designed to withstand the load it bared every day.  The collapse occurred during rush hour traffic and resulted in the death of 46 people.”  He watched as Rey lit a small candle and closed her eyes to give them a moment of silence. </p>
<p>When they were done filming, they went back to the hotel.  Rey going over the itinerary and Ben checking and charging gear since they would mostly be outside filming for the next few days. </p>
<p>Rey went over their itinerary for the next day, they’d be spending the night out near the TNT factory after an afternoon’s guided tour. </p>
<p>When Ben got into bed Rey was still looking at a map of the Mothman sightings, probably to find an ideal place to make came tomorrow night.  It wasn’t long before Rey joined him in bed, tucking herself under his chin. </p>
<p>Ben did not see the slew of missed calls and texts from his mother.<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. In Bloom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Ben woke up, he saw the notifications from his mother and took his phone into the bathroom to allow Rey as much quiet as he could.</p>
<p>He pulled up his mother’s contact information and pushed send.</p>
<p>“Benjamin.  You are horrible to get a hold of.”  She said by way of greeting.</p>
<p>He rolled his eyes, annoyed.  “You contacted me after 10pm on a travel week, I don’t know what you expected.”  Ben was never a night owl, 10 on any given day was usually late for him.</p>
<p>“I swear to god you might as well be an old man.”  She huffed in annoyance.  “Anyways, where did you say you picked Rey up the other day?  After her initial change, I mean.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t.”  The heavy silence implied that now was his chance and he gave in to her questioning with a heavy sigh.   “Over by Kettle Moraine State Park.”</p>
<p>His mom let out a long sigh.  “I was afraid of that.  Now, the pack will have another Best of Bray Road sighting on its hands to manage.”</p>
<p>“Someone saw her?”  Ben was worried, it’d been a long time since there were reliable sightings reported.  The last serious string of sightings was in the 90’s when his uncle had insisted on living ‘free and wild’ as wolves were intended.  Thinking about it made his teeth clench in frustration over his stupidity.</p>
<p>“Yes, got video too, but since her clothes were still on her it appears everyone thinks it’s some sort of prank.  They’re saying either exceptional CGI or exceptional wolfman suit.”  His mother said, sounding somewhat relieved.</p>
<p>“Is it in the media?”  That would be a tougher claim to let die out.</p>
<p>“No, just the local reddits and creature groups on social media.  Chewie found it on one of his general searches.”</p>
<p>“Ah.  Anything I need to do?”  There wasn’t really anything to do for it at this point except to make sure they laid low and that she spent any moon change up at Maz’s farm.</p>
<p>“Maybe just brush her up on it.  I’m not surprised that she was pulled in that direction for her first turn.  It holds a special place for our kind.”  There was a heavy silence and he knew she wasn’t done yet.  He heard Leia take in a deep breath before continuing.  “I would like to apologize to her, and you when you come back.  I have some things to make amends for.”  His mother said quietly as if she’d rather not say it out loud.</p>
<p>Ben nodded but realized that she couldn’t see him.</p>
<p>“Yeah, sure.”  He was used to these types of gestures from his mother.  It wasn’t guaranteed to change everything, but it meant that she was willing to own up to her bullshit.</p>
<p>“Let me know when you guys are back and settled.  Are you off again as soon as the video posts or are you taking another week?”</p>
<p>“We won’t leave again until after her next full moon and then one more trip before the cold weather and heavy hunting seasons start up.  South Carolina is our next stop, some local swamp monster.”</p>
<p>“Oh, well if you see him please let him know I said hello, Han’s still sore about that poker hand and it amuses me to no end.”  He could hear his mom’s shit eating grin from here.  “How about something after her turn then, she’ll probably be starving.  I know Maz will feed her well, but it still wouldn’t hurt.”</p>
<p>“We can do that.”</p>
<p>“Good.  It’ll be just us then.  Your uncles can have their chance at dinner another time.”</p>
<p>“Dad’s cooking, right?”  He could hear her eyes roll but couldn’t stop himself from the passive aggressive dig.</p>
<p>“Yes, your father will be cooking.”  She said, sounding annoyed.</p>
<p>“Ok.  We’ll set something up when we’re back home.  Let me know if anything else comes up.”</p>
<p>“Ok, I love you Ben.”</p>
<p>“Yup, love you too, mom.” </p>
<p>Ben hung up and proceeded to wash up and get ready for the day.  When he came out Rey was already awake.</p>
<p>“Everything ok?”  She asked him, still sounding sleepy.</p>
<p>“Will be, my mom wants us to go have dinner with them so she can apologize to the both of us.”  He opted not to tell her about the Bray Road thing now, that he’d wait until they were done with this week.  There was no sense in worrying her, there wasn’t anything to really be done about it.</p>
<p>“Really?”  Rey’s interest piqued.</p>
<p>“Yes.  Grand gestures are sort of her thing.  Accept them when they come around.”  Ben said as he kissed her forehead.  “She won’t stop until you do.”  She hummed through a yawn.</p>
<p>“You got time to sleep a bit longer if you want.”  He told her, checking the clock on the nightstand.</p>
<p>She shook her head.  “No, I’m up now.”</p>
<p>“Do you want me to wait for you?”</p>
<p>She shook her head as she made her way to the bathroom.  He grabbed his wallet and keys and made his way down to the lobby for coffee and breakfast. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few hours later and they were at the TNT factory.  It was obviously abandoned as they drove up.  The brick building was adorned with broken windows and surrounded by tall weeds and a thick forest.  Paths marred the tall grass, probably from the tourists that visited the area over weekend of the festival.  Their guide was a woman in her early 20’s named Kaydel.  She gave them a brief history of the factory and the property surrounding it.  Their guide also told them of the UFO and alien sightings that had been reported in the area. </p>
<p>They listened intently during the tour.  Asking questions about frequency of sightings that continue and questions about trespassing and vandalism which was evident from the spray paint on the brick and concrete. </p>
<p>“The frequency has never been as consistent as it had been in the 60’s.”  Their guide said.  “But we do get the occasional email or phone call telling us that they saw something out here.  We try to follow up the best we can and monitor for trouble makers but there’s only so much we can do with our budget. ”</p>
<p>They wandered around the large building, taking in the damage of time and vandalism.  The wilderness encroaching onto the property was thick and unkempt, it would be easy to get spooked, but less likely to be mistaking taillights for Mothman.</p>
<p>After their guide departed, they hiked away from the building but still close enough to see it’s outline on the horizon.  Ben set up his cameras while Rey set up their tent and bedding.</p>
<p>Ben made sure to have several angles on the ground and few pointed across the horizon.</p>
<p>When he was done, Rey approached him with a bottle of water, the autumn sun was hot despite the cool breeze. </p>
<p>“Is it safe for night hiking?”  Rey asked him.</p>
<p>“Yeah.  We can do that.” There wasn’t any quicksand here and wildlife was easily managed with thick boots, at least where Ben was concerned now that he didn’t have to hide himself from Rey.</p>
<p>They gathered some light gear and hiked but didn’t stray far from camp.  They mostly stayed at the edge of the tree line knowing that most sightings were out in the open.</p>
<p>“So, Ben.  Tell us more about the history of this area.”  Rey asked, taking the handicam from him.</p>
<p>“Well, West Virginia became a state when it seceded from Virginia during the Civil War.   Due to the mountainous nature of the state it has been a struggle to find an industry that can flourish here, especially after demand for coal decreased in the 1950’s.  It’s not flat enough to put in big warehouses or factories and its terrain isn’t good for large farming operations.  Other things to make note of are that Point Pleasant has had several floods due to the Ohio River going over its embankments, in fact it flooded 75 times between 1883 and 1950.  This included the flood of 1910 which is the year of the first reported Mothman sighting.”</p>
<p>“A wealth of information, thank you.  So, in your humble opinion what do you think the Mothman is?”  Rey rarely asked this of him, so it took him by surprise.</p>
<p>“I don’t know.  I don’t think he’s the harbinger of doom that everyone thinks he is.  But I do think when you have this much misfortune in one place you need to blame it on something.  By the time you add the past colonization, slavery and civil war along with the history of the economic hardships of the people here, it's a lot of pain and heartbreak.”</p>
<p>Their walk grew quiet after that, taking video and pictures.  They were accompanied by the sounds of the forest, crickets, owls, and barking dogs in the distance.   They were on their way back to camp when the night grew deathly still.    </p>
<p>Ben motioned for her to stop walking and they both kept watch of the darkness that lay around them.   </p>
<p>“Ben.”  Rey said softly next to him.  He turned to look, goose bumps covered his neck and arms.  He spotted two red eyes alight in the dark before they streaked and disappeared behind some trees. </p>
<p>Rey started walking towards the movement and Ben followed closely behind, ever alert.  Their boots crunching softly in the grass and their breathing were the only sounds that accompanied them.</p>
<p>Ben didn’t sense people, but he had that same heavy feeling he got when they first came across the bridge.</p>
<p>He reached for Rey to still her.  She looked at him and he shook his head, that they shouldn’t follow it any farther. </p>
<p>She nodded reluctantly and they made their way back to camp.  They both sat awake at their site until dawn but didn’t see anymore strange sights. When the sun crested the horizon, they wasted no time in breaking camp.  Ben drove them back to town, his eyes flicked restlessly from the horizon to the rearview.</p>
<p>When they got back to the hotel they shed their clothes and Ben curled around her back and wrapped his arms around her tightly, spooning her as they settled in.  They both needed the skin to skin contact mates craved when under stress.  He didn’t know what exactly they experienced, but now he understood why the packs had less information about Mothman than any of the other better known mythological creatures.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>They spent the morning catching up on sleep, there were only a few sightseeing activities that Rey had planned for the day to allow Ben to take video of the town. </p>
<p>When they both woke in the early afternoon and they spent a good chunk of time in bed wrapped up in one another before they got into the shower together, still unable to shake that need to be with one another.</p>
<p>“What do you think that was Ben?”  Rey asked as they got dressed.  Even though it was the first time she had spoken of it since they got back into town, he knew what she was asking.</p>
<p>“I don’t know.  It wasn’t like anything I’ve ever experience before<em>.</em>” She looked at him in question and he pushed forward.  “The other cryptids that you… we search for, most of them <em>are </em>real.  Maybe more intelligent and less animalistic than what you would probably assume, especially the humanoid ones.  But that was something different.  The feeling of heaviness as we crossed the bridge into town and the feeling last night when I saw it.  It’s almost as if it isn’t of this realm…  Like it’s grief that has been manifested into a being.”</p>
<p>“I don’t disagree.  It was definitely a feeling I hadn’t experienced before out on one of these trips.”  Rey was more solemn than she had been for previous trips, even after dealing with the heavy histories that often came with the places they visited.  He made sure to stay close but give her the space to sort out her feelings. </p>
<p>In the late afternoon they walked out of their hotel to be greeted with perfect weather.  Ben was able to capture video of the area and Rey took the time to take in the Mothman sculpture, Ben made sure to take pictures of her silly poses for a video collage that they reserved for long breaks and hiatuses.   </p>
<p>They returned to their room early with takeout bags in hand.  Rey had a couple more interviews to do at the coffee shop in the morning before they wandered to the Ohio side of the bridge to explore a few sights there in the afternoon.  Ben sat in bed reading one of the local books he had picked up while Rey double checked her notes for the following day.   When Rey crawled into bed, which was rather early for her, they turned on the TV and watched for a while until they both fell asleep. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning when Rey caught Ben drinking his usual morning coffee in the hotel lobby, she looked more refreshed and even eager.</p>
<p>“On the way back home, I want to check out Rocky Fork Lake in Ohio.  I think it’s too far from here to make it worth the trip today, but I definitely want to leave early on our departure day to check it out.  Even if that means getting a hotel in Indiana.  Tomorrow I also want to check out that Flatwoods monster.  I know that case was solved but I think it’d be fun to check out and maybe do a short video to keep our viewers happy until spring.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like a plan.  There isn’t anything scheduled for tomorrow?”  Ben asked her, he swore they had something, but maybe that was before they changed everything around.</p>
<p>“No, it was our free day and I think we’ve gotten what we can here.  Besides, it might be a fun thing to add for our viewers.  That we check out the local lore hoaxes and just have fun with it, those places are usually to help bring tourism to places that need it.”  Rey shrugged, having grown up at the mercy of a small town she understood the impact commerce had on the people who lived there.</p>
<p>“Ok.”  Ben finished his cup of coffee and Rey handed him his bag of gear that she had brought down with her, eager to get to their interview location. </p>
<p>The last few interviewees were much younger than ones on their first day.  These were the kids who had spent their whole life hearing of the lore and the sightings and some were descendants of some of the original witnesses.</p>
<p>“I haven’t seen anything weird and we go out to the TNT factory sometimes, my friend wants to be a professional photographer and thinks the abandoned building look it artsy.”  The girl shrugged and snapped her gum.  It made Ben cringe.  “We’ve never seen anything but sometimes you get this feeling of being watched.  Other times it feels like you’re on your way to a funeral and day after you put your sad playlist on repeat.”  Ben found that statement to be relatable to what they had experienced the other day and let the gum snapping go.</p>
<p>When things had wrapped-up they stopped at the hotel to exchange some of their gear before they left for the town across the bridge.</p>
<p>They toured the downtown area and despite there being reports of the tourism for it hadn’t taken root here like it had in Point Pleasant.  They visited the shops on the main street and took in the differences between small town Ohio and small town, West Virginia. </p>
<p>They got very little that they thought they’d use in footage.</p>
<p>“Maybe the area around the lake will have some things for us.”  Rey said, sounding a bit disappointed. </p>
<p>They made their way back to Point Pleasant and Rey planned out the next day. </p>
<p>“Ben!”  She had startled him from some of the footage he was reviewing.  “If you visit all 5 chairs you get stickers.”  Her eyes were twinkling with delight as she laid out the itinerary for the next day.</p>
<p>“I thought you were a very, serious researcher?”  Ben asked her teasingly.</p>
<p>“Well, even a very serious researcher can have fun and get free stuff.”  She said sagely before leaning over to him for a kiss.  He gave it eagerly and pulled her into his lap. </p>
<p>“Ben Solo, I am a very serious researcher, what do you think you’re doing?”  He could feel her grin against his mouth. </p>
<p>“Even serious researchers need to have fun and let their boyfriends take care of them.”  He murmured into her ear as he nibbled and laid kisses along her jaw and neck as he picked her up and carried her to the bed.</p>
<p>Rey hummed and adjusted as he settled against the headboard to straddle. </p>
<p>Their kisses were languid, and soon Ben had her laid her back on the bed as he undressed her.  Taking in the sight of her bare skin and leaving kisses where he pleased.  Rey hummed and squirmed when he would brush a ticklish area. </p>
<p>He quickly undressed himself and kissed his way down her body to settle between her thighs.  He licked and sucked at her, maintaining the gentle pace they had started with their kisses. </p>
<p>When she came, her thighs squeezed around his ears and she thrusted her pussy against his mouth.  He was hard and aching for her by the time she released him.  She sat up and pressed him back against the headboard and straddled his lap.  She wasted no time in sinking down onto him and he relished in the wet heat of her around his cock.</p>
<p>“You feel so good.”  He growled into her neck, his hands wandering over her breasts.</p>
<p>She started a rhythm, writhing in his lap as her fingers circled her clit but she quickly lost it as she came around him.  Her muscles spasmed but he was able to hold back from his own release.  He rolled them over, so she was on her back and drew up onto his knees, one of her hands came up and laced her fingers through his.  He sucked in a breath, the intimacy pulling at a place in his chest.</p>
<p>His thrusts were slow and languid, punctuated by rolls of his hips.  He curled his body over hers capturing her mouth with his.  His free hand cradled her neck and held her close.  Her fingers circled her clit again and he could feel her getting close.  His thrusts became more urgent and he couldn’t help the sounds that escaped him as he got closer to his release.</p>
<p>“Ben.” Rey said and his eyes briefly met hers before they both tipped over the edge her thighs a tight brace around his hips as she bucked against him, his spend leaking out around where they were joined.</p>
<p>She brushed the sweat damped hair off his brow and kissed his mouth and cheeks as he dipped his head into her neck, relaxing against her.</p>
<p>When he softened and slipped out of her he used a tissue from the nightstand to wipe himself up as she went to the bathroom to get a washcloth.</p>
<p>When she crawled back into bed with him, she tucked into his side.</p>
<p>“Love you.”  He whispered into her hair.  She laid a kiss over his heart, “Love you, too.”  She murmured sleepily as they both drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Just Like Heaven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A bit of an emotional roller coaster with some NSFW at the end.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, they grabbed breakfast together at the diner they did a few of the interviews at.  They were more than happy to plug the place that let them use their special event room and kept them in free coffee the other day. </p><p>They were then on their way to the Flatwoods.  The terrain became more mountainous as they drove deeper into the state.  Ben had to open his jaw a few times to get his ears to pop properly with the change in altitude.   Rey fiddled with the GPS once they got on the interstate to have it direct them to the visitor’s bureau.</p><p>The trip was more fun than he anticipated.  They got more candid photos of both of them sitting in the 5 chairs and earned their stickers which Rey was eager to put in her scrapbook when they got home.  They learned about how the sighting in 1952 was a combination of an owl and the trick of shadows.   The area was quaint but not vastly populated and their phone signals were poor. </p><p>Ben was happy when they were able to make their way back after a late but quick lunch at one of the few places that were available in that town. </p><p>“That was fun.  We should do more side quests like that in the future.”  Rey told him, happily sucking on the straw of her shake.</p><p>“Did you just say side quest?”  He chuckled, amused.</p><p>“I did.”  She said proudly.  “You can thank twitter.”  He laughed heartily at that. </p><p>The rest of the ride back to Point Pleasant was lighthearted and enjoyable. </p><p>When they got back to their hotel Rey decided on taking a dip in the hot tub for a bit and Ben followed dutifully behind her, the swim suit she had on being all the influence he needed on the subject.</p><p>He wasn’t going to complain about the full body relaxation that he was able to achieve with the hot water.  Nor about being able to peel off Rey’s swimsuit in the shower when they returned to their hotel room.  Part of him enjoyed the thrill of possession that he got from being the one that got to take her swimsuit off of her, especially after going on countless trips where he watched her get ogled by middle aged businessmen.</p><p>That night Rey laid in bed sated and sleepy and it was Ben who was doing end of the night checks of their gear before crawling into bed to join her.  He pressed a kiss to her lips, and he smiled at the way she tried to kiss him back, a delayed response as puckered her lips as he pulled away.  He gave her two more, which she returned at a very delayed pace and he went to sleep smiling and content. </p><p>**</p><p>It wasn’t a long drive to get to the lake.  Rey told him that there was hiking in the areas around it and they decided on going to the state park. </p><p>When they checked into the Ranger Station Ben watched as Rey used her natural charm in an attempt to get them to talk about any Mothman sightings.  In Ben’s experience people in official positions were less likely to talk about any strange sightings or experiences. </p><p>His experience wasn’t misguided. </p><p>Ben parked the car and grabbed his hiking pack.</p><p>“I didn’t even look to see what was in here.”  Rey said as she grabbed her own pack and shut the hatch.</p><p>“No need.  I looked through it last night and made sure you had what you’d need.  The extra stuff is in the spare gear bag.”</p><p>“You really are the perfect man.”  She said to him, her eyes soft.</p><p>“Mmm.  I’ll remember that the next time I make you eat MRE’s.”  He said leaning down to kiss her.</p><p>She huffed a laugh and they made their way to the trail head.  </p><p>“So, what are we looking for?”  Ben asked, camera at the ready.</p><p>“Well, the witness reports were a bit conflicting.  Either we’re looking for an actual Mothman, or stumps that look like Mothman at rest.  If they’re Mothman at rest, then we can expect the stumps to possibly move.  But the woman was on a boat so she may have drifted enough on the water to cause her position to shift and therefore the logs to appear as if they had moved on land.”  They’d probably be editing that bit later.</p><p>They hiked more, breaking to eat the gas station sandwiches they had picked up before entering the park.</p><p>“Aside from the interviews and the TNT place it seems mostly a bust, like either people don’t believe or actively ignore it.”  Ben commented as they started their trek back to the vehicle.</p><p>“True.  But sometimes it’s just like that.  Remember when we went in search of the Alkali Lake monster in Nebraska?  Everyone acted like they had never heard of it.”  Rey laughed now but Ben knew it had frustrated her then.  At least now she had come to terms that some trips would just be duds. </p><p>“You learned a lot about making sure your sources were in check before booking the trip.”  Ben offered.</p><p>“I did.  Good thing I had to be in Omaha for that conference anyways.”  She retorted.</p><p>It was mid afternoon before they made it back to the car, both of them were exhausted.</p><p>“How about we drive until the next major town that’s big enough to have a Walmart and get a hotel there.  My treat.”  He offered.</p><p>“Sounds good.  Then get up early and get home tomorrow?” </p><p>“Yes, but there’s something I need to talk to you about.”  He said as he got into the car.</p><p>“What?”  She looked concerned and he hated that after everything they’d been through her insecurities would still bubble up.</p><p>“So…”  He sucked in a breath as they pulled out of the park.  “That call from my mom?”</p><p>“Yeah?” Rey asked, he could feel her walls go up.</p><p>“She didn’t <em>just</em> want to have dinner.  She also said there was another Beast of Bray Road sighting.”</p><p>“The dog beast thing in Elkhorn?  I thought Maz said sightings like that were all related to pack activity?”  She said in question.</p><p>“They are.  Sometimes because a person stumbles upon a hunt…. Or because someone stumbles upon someone in the throes of a moon change.”  Ben said hesitantly, waiting for Rey to catch on to what he was saying.</p><p>“Wait… Are you saying I’m the Beast of Bray Road?”  She asked, panic tinging her voice.</p><p>“One of them… Yes.”  Ben affirmed for her as he turned out of the park to head toward the interstate.</p><p>“Oh no.  Did I put the pack in danger?” </p><p>“No,” He tried to keep his voice calm and soothing to try and get her to calm down.  “We just need to make sure we’re at Maz’s for you next turn.  That’s all.”  She looked worried and her hands fidgeted in her lap.</p><p>“Hey, these things happen.”  He continued.  “We didn’t know and even if we did there would be no guarantee we would have caught your first turn.”</p><p>“But Maz said the month before usually has a fever, like I did.”</p><p>“Yes, and sometimes those slip in during the cold and flu season so you don’t realize it and others don’t have any symptoms the month before.”  Ben shrugged.  First turns happened enough out in the open that it wasn’t considered taboo in their world and was sporadic enough to not confirm their existence to the human world.</p><p>Her face turned serious.</p><p>“Why did you keep that from me?” She asked him.  Her tone was flat and still, a calm before the storm.</p><p>He took in a sigh, he knew before that she wouldn’t like that he didn’t tell her until now.</p><p>“I didn’t want it wearing you down the rest of the trip.  It isn’t really that big of a deal, but I know you would worry about stuff like that.”  He tried to keep the defensiveness out of his tone. </p><p>“I don’t want you to keep things like that from me anymore.”  He could hear the set in her jaw as she said those words.</p><p>“Ok.  I’m sorry.  I won’t do that again.  My intention wasn’t to hurt you, Rey.” He said that as firmly as he was able.</p><p>“I know but I can handle stuff.”  She said defensively.</p><p>“I- It’s not that I think you can’t handle stuff.  I just don’t want you to have to handle stuff alone.” He retorted, his own defensiveness getting the better of him.</p><p>“Am I alone?”  Her tone was dangerous, and he wished that he wasn’t trying to keep his eye on the traffic ahead of him.</p><p>“No.  You have me.” He practically shouted she wasn’t impressed, he wouldn’t be either really.</p><p>“Do I?”  Her eyebrows were in her hair and she looked skeptical.</p><p>“What is that supposed to mean?”</p><p>“You’re keeping secrets.”  She said simply.</p><p>“It wasn’t a secret I was just waiting for a better time to tell you than a day that you were trying to focus on work.”</p><p>“Like you weren’t?”  She said accusatorily.  Why was she reacting like this?  He expected her to be mad but not like this.</p><p>“Rey.  You know I love you.  I think you’re capable, sometimes I just wish you didn’t feel like you have to shoulder everything alone.  So, tell me what this is really about?”</p><p>She was quiet for a while and she looked out her window as rain started to drizzle onto the windshield. </p><p>“I don’t know.”  She said softly and shrugged.</p><p>An uncomfortable feeling settled over him and he turned to look out the windshield in time see the quickly approaching taillights in front of him.  He slammed on the breaks just in time to avoid rear ending the truck ahead of them, his hand shooting out in an attempt to halt Rey’s forward trajectory.</p><p>“Holy shit.  I’m so sorry, Rey.”  He turned to her checking her over his hand grazing a path from her shoulder to elbow.  “Are you ok?”</p><p>She nodded, looking a bit shaken.  “I’m fine, I’m fine.”</p><p>He didn’t see why they were stopped but the truck drove on as if it hadn’t been stopped for no reason in the middle of the highway.</p><p>When they made it to the hotel Rey changed for the hot tub and went downstairs in search of it.</p><p>“Want me to come with?”  He asked her.  She hadn’t spoken much since their fight, except to tell the receptionist that a double room would be preferable.</p><p>“No.  I’m fine.”  She said as she draped her swim wrap around her and left the room, the door shutting with a soft snap.</p><p>He was restless but didn’t want to leave without Rey knowing where he was going, so he settled in to watch and edit video.</p><p>It was dinner time by the time he looked at the clock and decided on ordering Pizza for dinner, unsure of when Rey would return. </p><p>When the pizza came, she still hadn’t returned and he was half tempted to go look for her but knew that would only make her more mad.  She would come back when she was ready.</p><p>He ate one slice of pizza and picked at another before packing up his equipment and going to bed. </p><p>He had laid there awake for an hour before Rey returned, the hall light filtering into the dark room.  He looked at the clock to see the time blare at him in angry red numbers and discerned that she had only returned because the pool closed.</p><p>She went into the bathroom and he heard the shower turn on. </p><p>He still hadn’t fallen asleep half an hour later when she came out with a billow of steam.  She paused in front of her own bed before looking to him, her shoulders dropped, and she crawled into bed with him before even bothering to get dressed.</p><p>He welcomed her in with open arms, holding her tightly and pressing a kiss to the crown of her head.  He let out a breath of relief.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”  She choked out followed by a sob.</p><p>“There’s nothing to be sorry for.”  He rubbed circles on her back to try to soothe her, his own tears threatening to roll down his cheeks.</p><p>“My anger didn’t match the situation.  You apologized and I acted cold towards you and ran away.”</p><p>“You were mad, you had every right to be.”  He reasoned with her.</p><p>“You were just trying to protect me.  I’m not used to it.  Sometimes it feels like a handicap and not a consideration.”</p><p>“That’s still not a reason to be sorry.”  He told her.</p><p>“Well, you don’t have a reason to be either.  We’re both idiots.”  She huffed.</p><p>“I promise not to keep things from you, if they pertain to you.”  Ben told her, he meant it.  Even if it made him clench his jaw.</p><p>“I promise to realize that you care about me enough to protect me and not because you think I’m incapable of doing it myself.”  He knew that her promise was going to be just as hard as his to keep.</p><p>“Deal.”  They said together.</p><p>He kissed her and relief and joy flooded him so he couldn’t help the tears that tracked his cheeks while his thumbs rubbed hers away.</p><p>“Hey, we’re ok.”  She cooed brushing away his tears. </p><p>“I know.  I just…. I don’t want to fight with you.”  He told her, she knew that his parents had fought a lot when he was a kid.  This fight was mild compared to some of the fights he had witnessed growing up.</p><p>“You’ve met me… It’s going to happen, I’ll always come back.  I promise.”  She kissed his cheek.</p><p>Ben nodded and kissed her mouth again. </p><p>Tear stained kisses quickly evolved into a frantic grind.  Ben’s fingers circled Rey’s clit as her hand snaked its way into his sleep pants to pull out his cock. </p><p>His fingers probed her entrance to test her readiness for him and he was met with slick folds.</p><p>He sucked in a breath at finding her wet and ready for him.  She rolled him onto his back and straddled his hips, wasting no time in sinking down on to him.  She hissed at the stretch and started a frantic grind against him.</p><p>He thrusted up against her, a rough staccato that left her digging her nails into his chest to find purchase.  It only encouraged him.  He cupped the back of her head and brought her mouth down to his.  Their kiss was all tongue and teeth.  </p><p>An animalistic sound left her as she came around him and he was helpless to follow behind her, emptying into her with a low growl. </p><p>Rey collapsed, panting, onto his chest and he held her there for a moment.  Both of them floating back to reality.</p><p>“So, make up sex, huh?”  Rey said and he had to look down at her to catch her smiling to know that she was ok.</p><p>“I guess.  Was I too rough?”  He asked her.<br/><br/>“No.  I think I’m the one that left scratches on your chest.”</p><p>“They’ll heal.”  He kissed her forehead and she disentangled herself to go to the bathroom while he cleaned himself up with one of the pizza napkins and readjusted his pants. </p><p>When Rey came back, she laid against his chest and they ate pizza straight from the box, setting up their plans for the next few weeks.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Into the woods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lets try this for a 3rd time today.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The week of their return was busy.  They had video edits to do and planning for their next trip to South Carolina.  There was a pressure to get things done before the next full moon.</p><p>When the day arrived to go up to Maz’s Ben picked Rey up from Finn’s.</p><p>“Good morning sunshine.”  Ben grinned at her as she slid into the car and he was greeted with a scowl.</p><p>“Mmm, morning.”  She grumbled as she leaned over the console for a kiss.</p><p>“How was your night?” </p><p>“Late and one too many cosmos.”</p><p>“Fancy drinks?  Drowning or celebrating?”</p><p>“Celebrating.  Poe is apparently back in the picture.  But we don’t know.”  She said doing the locking motion with her hand.</p><p>“Oh?  Secrets huh?”  Poe was playing a dangerous game.</p><p>“Is Poe being a wolf part of this whole back and forth non-sense?”  She asked a her brow furrowed and her arms crossed over her chest as she slumped in the front seat of the vehicle.</p><p>“A large part, probably.  But Poe also struggles with committing to a cell phone carrier so I’m sure that doesn’t help.”  Ben offered.</p><p>“I wish Finn could just know.  Or that Poe would make a decision about whether he was staying or not.” </p><p>“I know.  But my guess is that Poe wants to be with Finn, but he’s conflicted about Finn’s non-wolf status.  As much as I know you hate it I can relate.”  Ben understood the struggle but didn’t understand the point of putting Finn through Hell.</p><p>“If I bite him will he turn?”  Rey asked, a little too seriously for his preferences.</p><p>Ben just rolled his eyes and shook his head.</p><p>“Where do you want breakfast from?” Ben asked her as he pulled away from Finn’s apartment.</p><p>“Oh, that place on Center.  I already ordered for us we just need to pick it up.”</p><p>“Got it.”  Ben said making the turn onto the main road.  “How’d you know I wouldn’t already pick something up?”</p><p>“Too early for you to order coffee to appease my better angels and I’m hungry enough to eat two.”</p><p>Ben chuckled and soon Rey was fed and comfy in the front seat scrolling through an only moderately horrible playlist.</p><p>**</p><p>It was early afternoon by the time they made their way to Maz’s and they were greeted with the sight of another car.</p><p>“Oh, someone else is here?”  Rey asked. </p><p>“Looks like it.  Maybe you’ll have a turning buddy.”  Ben teased, waggling his brow.</p><p>“I thought you were my turning buddy?”  She asked him seemingly put out.</p><p>“I’ll be here, don’t worry.”  Rey nodded and they grabbed their stuff and got out of the car.  The cabin they used last time already had wood smoke coming out of the chimney, so they picked a cabin a little farther off for their own things. </p><p>Ben got the fire going in the stove to help chase away the damp chill.</p><p>Before they went up to the house Rey pulled him back for a kiss. </p><p>“I wanted to be alone with you for the turn.”  Rey said with a pout.</p><p>“Why?”  Ben asked her, not catching on.  When she waggled her eyebrows and grinned at him, he finally understood but knew she wasn’t going to like his answer.</p><p>“No.  Not until you can turn at will.”  There was a mixture of emotions that crossed her face, but she landed on confusion with a touch of hurt, so he explained.  “The moon turns make it hard to be aware of what you’re doing, and you don’t usually remember much after.  I’d prefer that you were of sound mind when we do that.”  He said firmly but not harshly.</p><p>She took a breath and nodded. </p><p>“Ok.”  Rey raised up on her toes and Ben gave her a kiss, holding her firmly against him for a moment before they went up to the house, their hands linked together.</p><p>Ben was a bit surprised to see people he didn’t recognize sitting at Maz’s table.  He was expecting one of the more local families, maybe a not well known face but familiar in some way.</p><p>“Ah, Ben, Rey.  I’m glad you made it.  Did you eat?”  Maz asked fondly, getting up to give them both gentle hugs. </p><p>“Not right now, we ate a late breakfast.”  Ben replied.</p><p>“Well, food is in the fridge if you get hungry before dinner and I know you know how a microwave works.  I’ve seen it on that fancy show of yours.”  Maz told them.  Rey chuckled and took her coat off.  “But for now, let me introduce you.  Rey, this is Jannah.  Her parents also fled Snoke.  This is her mother Lyra.”</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you.”  Rey said extending a shaky hand.  Ben was taken aback by the revelation but kept his cool, Maz was nothing if not discreet about her guests.</p><p>Jannah took each of their hands firmly before shifting to give her mother room.</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you Rey.  You look so much like your mother.”  Lyra had soft and kind eyes.  Ben stood behind her shifting nervously, always on the lookout for danger.  Rey took his hand in hers and he knew it was not only for him but herself.</p><p>“I’ve only seen pictures.” Rey offered, her nerves and curiosity palpable.</p><p>“Yes, Maz gave us a bit of an update.  I’m sorry I don’t have any for you, we’ve had to move a lot.”  The woman looked between Rey and Ben.  “Your parents were good people and they’d be happy that you found a mate.”  She said as she nodded at their hands.  Rey blushed and Ben squeezed her hand reassuringly.</p><p>**</p><p>The rest of the afternoon Ben left the women to talk while he made himself useful around Maz’s property.  He chopped wood and cleaned up some of the brush under the trees.  The branches would make good kindling and he broke up some of the sticks so Maz would have easy access.  He also went down to her larder to make sure she was securely stocked and that she didn’t have a rodent problem that needed handling.  When he came back up she stopped him with a hand on his arm.</p><p>“What are you doing young Solo?”</p><p>“Just making sure you’re taken care of Maz.”  He said, a blush on his cheeks.</p><p>“I do appreciate that you were always a useful boy.”  She said with a smile.  “I need you to look into something for me.”</p><p>“What’s that?”  He asked, he felt like she was about to share a secret.  Something she never did.</p><p>“Rey’s friend Finn.  She talks about him a lot and it’s the same boy Poe’s all worked up over.”  Maz told him with a look that told him to keep his voice down and to catch on to what she was saying.</p><p>Ben narrowed his eyes at her.</p><p>“How do you know that?”  Maz never ceased to surprise him.</p><p>Maz let out a chuckle.  “I know lots of things, mainly because everyone thinks I’m hard of hearing.”  She winked at him and he couldn’t help but snort out a laugh and shake his head at her.</p><p>“I wonder if he’s Jannah’s cousin.  When her family left, her father’s brother’s family left with them.  But a group that big had to separate.  I wonder if the same thing happened to them that happened to Rey.”</p><p>“He’s the same age as Rey.”  Ben offered knowing that wasn’t the most useful information.  Did Ahsoka put a spell on him?”</p><p>“Janah’s mom says yes.  But the charm to break it was family connection.  All he has to do is meet Jannah.  Her mother won’t count because that’s not his blood, it needs to be blood.”  Maz said firmly.</p><p>“Why don’t you say something to them?”  Ben gestured toward the living room.</p><p>“I don’t want to get their hopes up and have them crashed to bits if it isn’t him.  They’ve been through enough.” </p><p>Ben understood that.  He wouldn’t want to get her hopes up if someone had a wild guess about who her parents could be. </p><p>“Why do you think he’s related?”  Ben asked her curious.</p><p>“Well I’d say it’s the feeling in my joints, but it could just be the arthritis.”  She said wryly and Ben nodded.</p><p>“We can invite her down after we get back from South Carolina.”  Ben offered.  “After their next turn.  Rey always likes to throw a bit of a party while we’re on hiatus.</p><p>“Good.  Good.”  Maz said patting his arm.  A smile crossed her face and he knew he was going to get asked to do more chores.</p><p>“Now, if you don’t mind there’s a leaky faucet in the shower that needs fixing.”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am.”  He said giving a fake salute.</p><p>“A smart ass, just like your father.”  Maz grumbled warmly before walking back into the house.</p><p>Ben found himself wandering in the direction of the tool shed to search for plumbing supplies. </p><p> </p><p>That night as they prepared for bed Rey told Ben excitedly about Jannah and Lyra. </p><p>“They’re just so nice Ben.  And Lyra told me what she could about my mom but admitted to not knowing her very well.  But she said that she grew up with my dad and that he was kind and brave and liked to travel.”  Rey was beaming and she looked so happy.  Ben was happy for her.</p><p>“Did they put a spell on Jannah?”  Ben asked her.</p><p>“No, she’s too young.  She wasn’t born by the time Ahsoka died.”  Rey told him.</p><p>“She’s had a couple of turns, but Lyra wanted her to have the experience of coming to Maz’s now that Snoke is gone.  She’ll be staying for a few days after her turn.”</p><p>“Ah.”  It made sense it was such a deeply rooted tradition that many families tried to spend some time at an elder’s like Maz’s.  If Jannah couldn’t experience the whole thing her family would still want her to experience some part of it.   Rey crawled into the too small of bed and snuggled up to him, her hands icy against the warmth of his skin.  He hissed a breath.</p><p>“Cold hands.”  He complained, wrapping his arms around her anyways.</p><p>“Sorry.” She sing-songed at him</p><p>“Doubtful.”  He grumped.</p><p>Rey scoffed.  “True, though.”  She said reluctantly and he huffed a laugh and dropped a kiss into her hair.</p><p>“I love you.”  Rey said as she settled against him.</p><p>“I love you, too.”  Ben answered back.</p><p>“Ben?”  Her voice was small, and he opened his eyes suddenly on high alert.</p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>“You’d never leave, right?  Even if we had to run, you wouldn’t let me be alone, right?”  He held her to him almost painfully tight before tilting her chin to look at him.</p><p>“There are two things that would make me leave you.  You, being done with me and death.”  She bit her lip.  “And I’m still not certain I’d leave.  You hear me?”  He knew he was being dramatic, but he needed her to understand. </p><p>She nodded and buried her face in his neck, her nose cold against his pulse point and her breath fanning hotly against his skin.</p><p>He cradled her to him until she fell asleep.  Only then did he let himself relax against the mattress enough to let sleep claim him.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The moon is high</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they woke up the next morning Ben could tell Rey was nervous.  She picked at her food and wrung her hands.  She’d pace and fidget nervously when she thought nobody was looking.</p><p>“Hey.”  Ben said as took her hand in his as they made their way to their cabin. “What’s the matter?”</p><p>“I just…. I don’t know, it’s silly.”  Rey groaned.</p><p>“It probably isn’t.”</p><p>“Is it going to hurt?  What if I run off?  What if someone sees me?” </p><p>“Hey.  I’ll be with you the whole time.  I’m not going to let you leave the property and even if you got past me Maz has charms set so you can’t leave when you’re in wolf form.”</p><p>Rey nodded but still looked anxious, she looked as if she was about to chew a hole through her bottom lip.</p><p>“Why don’t we go lay down.  See if you can rest or nap before tonight, hm?”</p><p>“K.”</p><p>They laid down and Ben tucked the covers around them before settling in to spoon behind her.  His hand finding one of her own and lacing their fingers together.</p><p>“I was just so scared when I came out of it last time.  Not knowing where I was or how I got there.  My body ached and my clothes were ripped… like I had been attacked… and dumped there.”  She started crying and Ben just held her, it had been his fear too when she disappeared like she did. </p><p>“I can’t promise about the body aches.  I can promise that you’ll be safe, and I’ll do my best to make sure that if you’re out of it at the end, you wake up warm and safe in bed.”  He told her kissing her shoulder.</p><p>She nodded and quieted for a bit.</p><p>“Tell me a story.”  She hadn’t asked him this in a while.</p><p>“Ok.  How about my first few turns.”</p><p>“Please.”  She said with a breath.</p><p>“I had my fever over spring break, so I knew I was asking for trouble, turning during the school year, but was lucky enough to be able to have my first actual turn here.  I don’t remember much about it.  Even if you’re expecting it the first time or two, you’re not really aware of what’s happening.  I do remember wishing you were here.  That you’d love to see it and be here for it.  Even before you changed majors, I had watched too many monster of the week movies with you to think you wouldn’t love it.”</p><p>“You thought about me even then.”  Rey said a bit surprised.</p><p>“Of course.  I loved you the first moment I saw you.  But now that I get to have all of you… the way I always wanted…”  He kissed up her neck and she giggled and squirmed.  A smile lit up her face as she rolled to face him, tucking her head under his chin.</p><p>“What about the time on campus?”  She asked.</p><p>“Poe came to help me, but he wasn’t much help if I’m being honest.  He got distracted and I ended up waking up naked in a field.”</p><p>“Ooff.  I remember you talking about waking up in the field once but not the naked part.”</p><p>“I like to try to keep my dignity when possible.”</p><p>“That was when I found those footprints on that hike.”  She added piecing together their two separate memories.</p><p>“Yes.  And the mauled deer.” </p><p>“Poor deer.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Rey seemed to settle some and Ben was able to relax himself.  Both them dozing in the light of mid-afternoon.  </p><p> </p><p>When they woke there was maybe an hour before sunset, and they ate a quick meal before Ben lead her out into the woods.  Jannah would be turning with her mother in another area of the camp.</p><p> </p><p>Ben removed his shirt and pants, his skin prickling against the chill of the autumn evening.  The sky was pink tinged with the setting sun.  The air was thick with the scent of autumn and the sharp scent of pine.  The sky was clear of clouds, it was a good night to turn.</p><p>Rey removed her things too and he pulled her against him to help keep her warm. </p><p>He brushed her hair away as the sun sank below the horizon and the moon slowly rose to come to take its place.</p><p>He watched as her features changed and shifted, like an iridescent trick of the light.  Her fur was the color of her freckles and he smiled in joy at finally being able to share this with her, the love of his life. </p><p>When her claws extended, he shifted too, not wanting her to perceive him as a threat or to try to flee. </p><p>When she was done with her change, he saw her look at him in question before hunching down to run through the forest.  He huffed and followed, her movements were light and playful, and he sensed she was playing a game. </p><p>They ran through the woods tagging and chasing each other through the night.  When he caught her, they tumbled into the weeds panting and tongues lolling out. </p><p>He nuzzled against her before getting up and gesturing for her to follow.  He led her to a stream where they drank and splashed around, cooling off from their game. </p><p>When they were done, sated and happy they laid in the tall grass.  Ben brushed his fingers through her fur, and she nuzzled playfully under his chin. </p><p>Things were calm until she scented a rabbit.  She was quick to give chase and Ben knew Rey wouldn’t be ok with taking the life of the small creature once she regained her human form.</p><p>Ben was quick to follow her trying to bump her playfully as they ran.  When the rabbit disappeared into a den Rey turned on him and snarled and his heart raced at her feral and beastly nature.  He hunched playfully then ran and she chased him, tackling him hard into the stream.</p><p>Ben rolled them and found it hard not to be aroused by her show of strength but knew that he needed to keep his promise. </p><p>Rey seemed to sense his arousal and rubbed up against him, but he shied away from her touch.  </p><p>He got up from the stream and she followed watching him curiously with amber eyes.    </p><p>They walked around the forest before settling down in the clearing where they had left their clothes.  Ben pulled her to him, and she snuggled against him. </p><p>When the moon dipped down, an hour or so before dawn, Rey slowly changed back to her human form and Ben was quick to follow holding her close until he could help her get dressed.  She murmured to him seeking his touch, her limbs shaky. </p><p>He quickly threw on his shirt and pants wrapping her in his hoody before scooping her up to carry her to the cabin.</p><p>When they got back Ben placed her gently on the bed and covered her up with a blanket.  He stoked and fed the fire getting the heat in the room up before joining her.</p><p>He was met with eager kisses.</p><p>“Rey.”  He whispered against her mouth.</p><p>“Please, Ben.  I’m here, please.”</p><p>“Do you remember?”</p><p>“I remember the rabbit.”  She told him.</p><p>He grunted into her mouth, satisfied that she was aware of herself as he helped her out of her clothes.  He half questioned why he even bothered putting them on her. </p><p>He settled over her, knowing her body was too tired and sore to put in the effort.</p><p>She kissed him hungrily and when he rubbed circles against her clit, he found her to be sopping wet.  He moved lower so he could lap at her folds and used his fingers to prepare her for his cock.  When she was panting and ready, he slotted his hips against hers and entered her with a swift thrust.  She groaned into his mouth pressed her knees against his ribs.  She moved her hand down to her clit while Ben fucked her slow but harsh, grinding his pelvis against her at each inward stroke.</p><p>“Love you so much.”  He rasped above her, a strangled mewl and her pulsing around his cock was her answer to him.</p><p>He fucked her through it before finding his own end deep within her, her cunt squeezing him through it.  He got up to grab the shirt he tossed on the floor to clean them off before crawling back into bed. </p><p>He readjusted them so they could both fit in the tiny twin bed.</p><p>He fell asleep with her draped over him, softly snoring and a drool spot cooling on his chest.</p><p> </p><p>When they got up in the morning Rey was still sore and Ben let her lay in bed.  He brought her breakfast and coffee and found Jannah’s mom in the kitchen seeking the same for her daughter. </p><p>Maz smiled at him rather indulgently and he found himself blushing as he took the proffered goods out to Rey.</p><p>She ate a bit greedily and sipped at her coffee.</p><p>“How do you feel?”  Ben asked when she was done.</p><p>“Like I got drunk and decided to run a marathon.”  She said, her limbs were jellylike when he had watched her limp off to the bathrooms to shower. </p><p>While Rey took a hot shower hoping to chase away the aches in her body, Ben packed their things and gave one last check-in with Maz before loading the car. </p><p>Rey was moving marginally better and he promised her as much drive thru meals she could handle on the way back home.</p><p>However, he didn’t get many requests as she fell asleep on the way home.</p><p>When he got off the highway to drop her off at her place she groaned.</p><p>“Are you alright?”  He asked her.</p><p>“Can I stay at yours?”  She asked.</p><p>“Always.”  He said taking her hand.  “Need to get your stuff?”</p><p>She nodded and he pulled up in front of her place grabbing her bags and walking with her into her apartment complex. </p><p>As she re-packed her bag, and subsequently her dirty laundry.  Ben checked her security cameras finding little to be concerned about.</p><p>They went to his house where Rey made a home for herself on the couch and Ben made them dinner.  They’d have dinner with his parents tomorrow and cooking was a welcome distraction for his own nerves.</p><p>It wasn’t that Rey hadn’t had meals with them before.  They’d been friends long enough that Rey had been present for Thanksgivings and long breaks from school.  But Ben had never taken a girlfriend home and Rey was now viewed as an insider rather than the outsider she had been before.  Either way he knew it would be a shitshow, most of his family functions were.</p><p>When he was done cooking, he brought his offerings to Rey who was always happy to eat.</p><p>The rest of the evening was domestic, Ben took pity on her laundry and Rey curled up against him when he sat down long enough to let her.</p><p>When they finally went to bed Rey was quick to fall asleep tucked into Ben’s side as he wondered what it was his mom would actually have to say to her. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Guess who's coming to dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, they laid leisurely in bed.  Rey was feeling better but still a bit stiff and Ben had no desire to be away from her, enjoying soft and sleepy touches.</p><p>“It’s just your parents tonight?”  She asked quietly, her head pillowed on his chest.</p><p>“Yeah.  So, my mom says.  But things could have changed since then.”  He grew up with always having someone over, whether it was to make a good impression on someone or for his mom to take someone new under her wing.</p><p>Ben couldn’t even remember a birthday where he had his parents to himself, his mom always finding an excuse to bring someone home for cake and ice cream.  It was partly why he was so private and why he was so angry when he brought Rey home for that first winter break to only have her greeted with cold shoulders.</p><p>“Hey.”  Rey said, tracing shapes into the skin of his shoulder.</p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>“You went somewhere.”  He nodded and sighed.</p><p>“Promise me that whatever happens you won’t take it personally?  I cannot promise that I will not tell my mom exactly what I think.”  Ben said as he sighed warily.</p><p>“Hey, I’ve seen you and your mom fight before.  I’ll just go hide in the garage with your dad.”  He cupped the back of her head and kissed her forehead in lieu of responding.</p><p>She laid her head back down.</p><p>“Why don’t I make us breakfast?”  She offered.</p><p>“Because you don’t even like cooking.”</p><p>“I don’t.  But I’ll do it for you if it’ll make you feel better.”  She offered.</p><p>“Hmm.  How about you take a shower with me and I make us brunch?”</p><p>“Ooo, that is a much better idea yes.”  She said eagerly as he kissed her mouth, her words coming out mumbled. </p><p>They showered together, Ben taking his time soaping her skin and washing her hair.  Rey did her level best at distracting him from making advances but was only able to get the shampoo rinsed out of his hair before he was taking her over the shower bench. </p><p>While Rey caught her breath, Ben finished soaping himself before giving her a hand out of the shower so they could dry and get dressed. </p><p>“You, Ben Solo, are incorrigible.”  Rey said as she bit into her waffle.</p><p>“I have no idea what you mean.”  Ben said feigning ignorance.  Rey just smirked at him while she dragged her bacon through her syrup, he couldn’t help but smirk back. </p><p>They got ready for dinner, Ben fighting with the buttons of his dress shirt.</p><p>“Here.  Let me help you.”  Rey said, taking pity on him.  “Tell me why you’re so nervous.”</p><p>Ben took a deep breath.</p><p>“I’m afraid we’re going to fight, that you’re going to be uncomfortable and decide that you don’t need any of this.  Because you don’t deserve the way my mom has treated you.”  Ben stared over Rey’s shoulder struggling with looking at her.</p><p>“Hey, look at me.”  She titled his chin so he couldn’t avert his eyes so easily.  “I’m not going anywhere.  I love you.  I chose you a long time ago.”</p><p>She pecked a kiss on his chin, and he relaxed marginally.</p><p>“Let’s give your mother the benefit of the doubt and if she disappoints us we can still hang out with your dad, come home, and then help me out of this dress because this zipper is impossible to undo all by myself.”  She winked at him and he couldn’t help but smile back.  He dropped a kiss on her forehead for what felt like the hundredth time that day.</p><p> </p><p>When they got to his parents’ he was surprised that there were no extra cars in the drive. </p><p>He walked to the house with Rey’s hand in the crook of his arm, more for his comfort than her stability in the heels she was wearing.</p><p>“Ben, Rey.”  Ben’s dad called from his dad’s work garage. </p><p>Ben happily detoured before going into the house.</p><p>“Dad, you cooked right?”  His dad smirked as he wiped his hands on a rag.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s all done and just being kept warm.”</p><p>“No, extra guests?” Ben asked warily.</p><p>His dad just shrugged.  “I’m not sure what she’s got planned but she’s all in a fuss over something.  You two go in and I’ll be there in a bit.”  Han said going to put away the tools from his latest project.</p><p>Rey gripped Ben’s hand tightly as they walked into the house and he realized it was because he was gripping hers just as hard.</p><p>“Ben, Rey.  It’s good to see you.”  His mom said happily, pulling Ben into a hug and kiss on the cheek and doing the same to Rey. </p><p>“Rey, how have you been?”  Leia asked in a way that sent Ben’s hackles up.</p><p>“Fine thank you.”</p><p>“You’ve been adjusting well?”</p><p>“Yes.  I think so.  Ben’s been very, supportive and helpful.”</p><p>“I’m glad to hear it.”</p><p>“Now.  I’ve been able to ask around and acquire some information about your parents.  Now that we know who they are.”</p><p>Rey flinched at the way that came out and Ben went to say something but was stilled by Rey’s hand on his knee.</p><p>Leia dropped a folder on counter in front of Rey.</p><p>“I have some acquaintances that have been able to send some photos of your family.  I know Phasma only had a few of them on file.”</p><p>He watched as Rey gingerly handled the folder, opening it with shaky fingers.  Ben’s hand ran up and down her back in an effort to soothe her.</p><p>Rey gingerly took out the photos, as if any harsh handling might make them crumble to dust.</p><p>“Now, those look like baby pictures of your father Cassian.”  Leia said looking at them from across the kitchen island.  “His family would spend summers up at Maz’s and I had met him a few times.  He was quite the charmer.”  His mom smiled fondly at the memory and he watched as Rey let it all sink in.</p><p>“Who are all these other people?”</p><p>“Other packs and family members from Maz’s.  Nobody of any interest to you at the moment.”  Rey nodded.</p><p>She came to another group of photos.</p><p>“Now.  That is your mother and her parents.”  Rey traced the lines of her grandparent’s faces. “Names are all on the back, complete with their birthdays and death days.”  Leia told her and Rey flipped to the backs of the photos to drink in the information.</p><p>“Lyra?”  Rey asked, referring to her grandmother.</p><p>“It’s a common name, I’m assuming you’re referring to Jannah’s mother?”</p><p>“Yes, they were at Maz’s.”  Ben chimed in. </p><p>“That other girl, is your aunt.  That would be Hux’s mother.”  Leia met his eyes when she said that, and he felt a heavy weight drop to the pit of his stomach. </p><p>“This means so much to me.”  Rey said quietly, her voice choked with emotion.  “Thank you.”  She got up and hugged his mother who seemed to be relieved by Rey’s gesture.</p><p>“Now, I did call Phasma to see if your cousin could come, but she was adamant that he stayed there.  So, I called him directly.  He should be here in time for dessert.”</p><p>That was all Ben needed to hear.</p><p>“Mom, that’s inappropriate.  You said that it’d be just us.”  Ben stood up and hissed out in an attempt to keep from yelling.</p><p>“But he’s Rey’s family that’s important.”  Ben’s blood pulsed in his ears and he struggled to not shake with his anger.  “You’re so dramatic, I don’t see what the big deal is.” Leia said throwing her hands up in the air.</p><p>“Of course, you don’t.  You never do.”  Ben shouted hands gesturing wildly.</p><p>“You two will just have to get along.” Leia said firmly, obviously not understanding.</p><p>“He didn’t even apologize for the last time he was in town.  That’s why Phasma said he couldn’t come.”</p><p>“The last time he was in town?” Leia questioned.</p><p>“Yeah, he cased Rey’s place without so much as a word to her and then had the audacity to make vague threats to me when I found him leaving her building.” </p><p>Leia looked at him like he was confused.</p><p>“Surely, there must be a misunderstanding.”  Leia said, nearly pleadingly.</p><p>“The only one that’s doing that is you.”  Ben calmed enough to see that Rey had taken her folder and left the room. He ran his hands through his hair frustrated.</p><p>“Look, I need to go find Rey.”  Ben said, not willing to fight when he knew he was right.</p><p>“Ben.”  Leia said in a begging tone.  “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Why can’t you just let things be?  Why aren’t we ever enough?”  Ben said, not expecting an answer as he stormed out to the garage.</p><p>He found Rey and his dad drinking beers as they sat on the tailgate his dad had attached to the wall for bench seating.</p><p>“I hear she did it again.”  Han said taking a swig. </p><p>“Yup.”  Ben said, taking a beer out of the fridge.</p><p>“Are you going to stay to eat?” Han asked</p><p>“I donno.”  Ben said as he twisted the lid off his bottle.</p><p>“Well, I’ll let you two sort that out.  I will go try to reason with your mother.”  Ben clenched his jaw and nodded.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”  Ben told Rey feeling guilty for dragging her into this.</p><p>“C’mere.”  She said doing a come-hither motion with her finger.</p><p>He walked up to her intending to sit next to her, but she pulled him in front of her, so he stood between her knees.</p><p>“Talk to me.”  Rey said. </p><p>“I hate that she always just assumes things are going to be ok when she meddles.  I know she doesn’t intend to imply that we aren’t enough for her, but it feels like it.”  He realized that this was an old hurt that had very little to do with tonight.</p><p>“Do you think my cousin is a danger to me?”  Rey asked him pointedly.</p><p>Ben shrugged.  “I donno.”  He drew her close and breathed in the scent of her shampoo.</p><p>“What’s the risk if we find out?” Her voice muffled against his chest.</p><p>“Worst case?  He’s and ass.  There’s no power grab in play for you and Phasma has a choke hold on that pack.  If he ever tried to hurt you, it would be his demise in one way or another.”  It was a dark promise and Rey shivered against him.  “Best case?  You learn something about your family and have a blood relative.”</p><p>Rey pulled back and looked at him, cupping his cheeks. </p><p>“I want to meet him.”  Rey said determinedly.  Ben tensed and took a breath.  “I know you can’t stand him, but I… I just need to.”  Rey pleaded her eyes glassy from unshed tears.  “I need proof that I came from somewhere.”</p><p>“Ok.”  Ben nodded tersely. </p><p>“But if he’s a jackass we’re leaving, going to the grocery store to buy some overly decadent chocolate cake, and going home to eat it in bed.  Please, tell me your fridge has alcohol in it.”</p><p>Ben couldn’t keep from smiling. </p><p>“That sounds like a great plan and I have alcohol.”</p><p>“Now.  Do you think your parents are done chatting?  I’m absolutely starved.”  Ben shook his head in exasperation and cradled her head in his hands so he could kiss her the way she deserved. </p><p>They were interrupted by a wolf whistle.</p><p>“Kids, come eat before that jackass gets here and ruins it.”  Han hollered at them.  Rey snorted a laugh Ben rolled his eyes wishing they were in his bed instead.</p><p>They went into the house hand in hand and his mother stood in the kitchen looking properly chastised.  Ben wished he could take a photo and keep it as a memento</p><p>“I would like to apologize for my behaviors and going against my husband’s counsel.”  Leia looked pained to say that.  “As well as inviting someone to a private family dinner without checking in with anyone here.”  Leia paused and Han nudged her.  “I am sorry if I’ve made you uncomfortable and you do not wish to stay for dinner or dessert.” Leia said through her clenched jaw.</p><p>“Princess.”  Han grumbled.</p><p>Leia straightened her spine.  “I will not complain or hold it against you if you leave without eating.”  She let out a heavy sigh, continuing as if under duress.  “Rey, I believe I also owe you an apology for being less than warm towards you these last 6 years or so.  The longer I knew you the more I believed you were like us but I feared Snoke’s power and my son’s safety if you were discovered or made aware of where you came from.  I want to be clear that while I had suspicions, I did <em>not</em> know your true identity of who you belonged to.”</p><p>Han was smiling smugly, and Ben had to bite back a grin of his own.</p><p>“We’ll stay for dinner, but if he comes here and is insulting towards Ben or myself, we are leaving, and we will not be back until we’re ready.”  Rey said sternly, Ben had never been so proud of her.</p><p>Leia nodded tersely, realizing she had met her match.</p><p>Dinner was a quiet and awkward affair, but his dad’s cooking didn’t disappoint and was a welcome distraction. </p><p>And just as Leia planned Hux’s car could be heard pulling in as the dinner dishes were being picked up and put in the sink. </p><p>Han got up from the table.</p><p>“Han, we have a guest.”  Leia said in that way that implied she had expectations. </p><p>Han looked unimpressed.</p><p>“Yeah, I’ve met him.  I’m good.  Kids, it was nice to see you.  Ben, I know I still owe you guys that poker night.  Say goodbye when you leave.”  Han went out the door to go back to garage and just like that the tension returned to the room.   Rey gripped Ben’s thigh under the table, and he protectively draped his arm over the back of her chair.</p><p>The doorbell rang and Leia went to the front door to let in their <em>guest, </em>if one were to call him that.</p><p>Ben heard chatting which got louder as the entered the dining room.</p><p>“Armitage, you know Ben.  Rey, this is your cousin Armitage Hux.”  Leia said as if everything was normal and Ben wasn’t staring daggers at the two of them.</p><p>Hux shook Rey’s hand and Ben wanted to bare his teeth but contained himself. </p><p>The group made awkward small talk, most of which was driven by Leia.</p><p>When Leia cleared the dessert plates Hux looked solum.</p><p>“I would like to apologize for my behavior.” </p><p>“Which ones specifically?”  Rey asked, unimpressed.  He watched Hux blush and swallow hard.</p><p>“For coming to your home unannounced and being an ass when Ben confronted me about it.  I realize that I was an asshole in my youth and my reputation is something that I’m going to have to work hard to change.”  His eyes were downcast on the floor and Ben clenched his fists to prevent grabbing the man by the collar.</p><p>“I was curious when I heard that you had reappeared, and you were actually who I thought you were.”  Hux continued.</p><p>“You thought I was her?”</p><p>Hux nodded.</p><p>“Your hair, in your videos you used to wear it like your mother used to do for you.  The three buns, my mother would wear her hair like that sometimes, too.”</p><p>Rey put a hand to her hair.</p><p>“I didn’t know, it was just how I wore it as a kid.” </p><p>“Doesn’t matter.  You’re alive and well.  I wish I had more than a few foggy memories to share with you, but when my mother died my father destroyed all of her things.”  The conversation was heavy with old ghosts and grief.  Ben took Rey’s hand to help ground her.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”  Rey offered.</p><p>Hux shrugged. </p><p>“It’s why the pack needs to change, so things like that can’t continue.”  Hux told her and for the first time in his life Ben felt like Hux was being genuine.</p><p>It was then Leia came back in, noting the mood change.</p><p>“I do hope everything’s ok.”  She said as she entered.</p><p>“Everything’s fine, Leia.  You’re a gracious host.  But I’m afraid I need to go, I have a red eye to catch in the morning.”  Hux said, excusing himself to leave.</p><p>Leia looked surprised and looked between her guests for an answer.</p><p>“Alright, if you’re sure.  Would you like to take anything with you?” </p><p>Hux shook his head and took a lingering look at Rey.</p><p>“Call me if you’re ever in the area or want to chat.  Ben or Phasma can get you my number.”  And with that he left the living room.</p><p>“Please tell me you weren’t rude.”  Leia grumbled and Ben rolled his eyes.</p><p>“That’s my cue, c’mon.”  Ben said as he took Rey’s hand.</p><p>“Love you Ben.”</p><p>“Yup.”  Ben said with a sigh as they grabbed their coats and left the house.</p><p>“Well?”  His dad said as they passed by the garage.</p><p>“Better than expected.”</p><p>“A success then.  You two don’t be strangers.”</p><p>They finished their goodnights and made their way to the car.</p><p>They both let out heavy sighs as they buckled and started the car.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”  Ben said.  “But I’m so proud of you.  We’re going to get that cake anyways.”</p><p>Rey tugged on the front of his shirt to pull him in for a kiss.</p><p>“I love you.”  She told him and he nodded a bit dumbfounded.</p><p>“I love you, too.”</p><p>The rest of the night was spent in bed with chocolate cake and drinks.  There may have been a bit of a fight with the abundant frosting that resulted in it being smeared on each other and a forgotten bite of cake getting flattened and smeared in the sheets. </p><p>Rey apologized while trying to contain her laugher after their second shower of the day and clean sheets were put on the bed.  </p><p>Ben just pulled her close sated and relieved that he was the one that got to lick the chocolate frosting off her body.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Lightness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of the week flew by.  They solidified the rest of their South Carolina trip and Rey got to spend good quality time with Finn and Rose. </p>
<p>Rey even made plans to have her party in early November and Jannah said that she could make it.</p>
<p>Ben was currently packing their gear so they could get on a midafternoon flight to Charleston.</p>
<p>Rey was chipper and eager when she got into the car and greeted him with a kiss and soon, they were on their flight to South Carolina.</p>
<p>“Hey Ben.”</p>
<p>“Hmm.”  He grunted as he became acquainted with their rental car.</p>
<p>“Can we visit the ocean?”</p>
<p>“The first time wasn’t enough?”  He smirked.</p>
<p>“I don’t think there could ever be enough times.” Rey replied.</p>
<p>“Yeah we can go now, before we leave for the hotel.”  Ben suggested, not wanting to risk missing the opportunity if they were running late on the day the flew out.  It was a tighter schedule with this trip than their last few.</p>
<p>“Ooo.  Yes.”  Rey pulled up directions for a public walking path and Ben dutifully got them there.  When he parked, she got out of the car and marveled at the sights.  Dark reflective waters and a few ships gliding through the night. </p>
<p>Ben stood behind her his arms wrapped around her to enjoy the view.  It was nice but he figured it was made nicer with Rey’s presence.</p>
<p>They only stayed fifteen minutes or so before getting into the car and driving to their true destination. </p>
<p>Rey did video in the dark car this time, her face eerily illuminated by her device.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This week we’re going to Lee county in South Carolina to learn about the Lizardman of Scape Ore Swamp.”  Ben couldn’t help but chuckle to himself.</p>
<p>“What’s so funny?”  Rey asked feigning annoyance. </p>
<p>“I often wonder why some of these legends have better publicity than others and I think we know why very few people know about this creature.”</p>
<p>“Oh?  And why’s that?”  Rey asked.</p>
<p>“That name is amusing but nobody is going to get that right the first time.”</p>
<p>“Hush.”  She told him.</p>
<p>“Anyways.  As I was saying the Lizardman of Lee County, as he is more simply known as,” she looked pointedly at Ben.  “Was first reported in 1988 by a 17-year-old experiencing car troubles.  After that there are reports of property damage and other sightings that they attribute to the creature.  Some of the photos that have surfaced in recent years, like the one in 2015, are obviously faked.  So, we’re going to see what we see and learn some things about South Carolina.”  Rey winked for the video and quit filming.</p>
<p>“That’s an oddly specific year for what has to be one of many faked photos.”</p>
<p>“James Cordon featured it on his show.” </p>
<p>“Ah.  It’ll be kind of late when we get there, want to just get something on the way to the hotel?”  Ben asked pulling off of the interstate.</p>
<p>“Please.”</p>
<p>Ben nodded and they soon found themselves snuggled up on the hotel bed with a pizza box in arms reach.</p>
<p>“I should make sure everything is ready for tomorrow.”  Rey said as she dragged herself up and out of bed.</p>
<p>“Want my help?”  Ben knew it would be a no, but offered anyways.</p>
<p>“No, I got it.  There are a few interviews tomorrow, but nothing earth shattering.  This isn’t like the Mothman case where there’s a ton of reports and area embraces its existence.”</p>
<p>“So, interviews and area sightseeing tomorrow, then the swamp the next day, then home the evening after that.”  She knocked on the top of the end table, as she tended to when she felt that their travel time was just too short.  Her mouth did that thing she did when she was tense.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?”  He asked, he could see her wheels turning over something.</p>
<p>“Yeah.  Just… If we didn’t do this anymore what would we do?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know what would you want to do?  Another travel show, or something more educational?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know.  But I don’t know if I want to keep doing this show after next year.  I love it, but I’m conflicted now.”  Rey said, he could see her chewing the inside of her cheek.</p>
<p>“How, so?”</p>
<p>“I’m one of them.”  She looked sad and he got up out of bed to wrap his arms around her as she stood at the table and looked over notes and her schedule.</p>
<p>“Hey, you know it’s not a bad thing you’re doing right?  Some don’t like it but most of them accept it’s part of the territory.”</p>
<p>“I know.  I just… I don’t know.  I think I might want a change.”  Rey said leaning into him.</p>
<p>“Ok, then we’ll do whatever we need to do to make that happen.” Ben kissed her cheek and she returned it with a kiss to his lips.</p>
<p>“Thank you.”  She said.  He stood there a few moments longer before picking up their garbage from dinner and hitting the shower.</p>
<p>By the time Rey joined him in bed he was asleep, and she had turned the tv on.</p>
<p>__</p>
<p>The next day was busy and they were under a time crunch.</p>
<p>The interviews went well but Ben could tell some of them were just there to cheese for the camera and it was difficult getting footage of town that he liked because of the rain.</p>
<p>When they finally got back to the room Ben was crabby and irritated and Rey had tried to soothe him, but he let her know that he just needed to not people for a little bit.</p>
<p>She nodded solemnly and he went for a run, the drizzle was cool on his skin and soaked through his shoes, but it felt good to be alone and blow off some steam.</p>
<p>When he came back, she was already in bed with the TV on, and he wondered if she was already asleep.  He showered quick letting the hot water relieve the tension from his muscles and warm his cool skin.</p>
<p>He crawled into bed and wrapped around Rey’s form.  He could tell she wasn’t sleeping, just quiet.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.”  He said as he dropped a kiss onto her shoulder.</p>
<p>“For what?” She asked quiety.</p>
<p>“Being a grumpy shit.”</p>
<p>“Ben, you’re allowed to be grumpy.  It was a long day and the weather wasn’t cooperative, I get it.  I just… Sometimes, I feel like I try to help you like you do me and… but you don’t want that I think, and I don’t know what to do.”  She said, fidgeting with the sheets.</p>
<p>“Hey.”  He said crawling over her so he could be on the other side of the bed to face her properly.  “I want you.  I need you.  But when I’m mad over dumb stuff, stuff that isn’t even going to matter tomorrow… I just don’t ever want to take that out on you.  You help me every day by just existing.”  He brushed his hand through her hair and kissed her lips before he continued.  “You helped me the other day when I was anxious about that dinner with my parents.  You are in every aspect of my life for very, good reasons and I want to keep it that way.”  He swallowed hard, feeling himself becoming more emotional.</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>She gave him a weak smile and burrowed into his chest.  He dropped a kiss into her hair, and it wasn’t long before they were both asleep.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>The day of their hike was rainy.  Ben set up the cameras the best he could in the area that they were camping, and Rey set up the tent, desperately trying not to get their bedding wet in the process. </p>
<p>When there was a break in the weather they decided to hike around the area. </p>
<p>Ben could tell Rey’s heart wasn’t in this trip and she wasn’t her normally focused self.</p>
<p>“There’s lots of times this one has been debunked or could be explained away.”  Ben offered an opening.</p>
<p>“There are.  Any 17-year-old who is late for curfew would love to have a monster sighting as an alibi for being late or damaging the car.  But there’s other property damage that isn’t so easily explained, as well as some footage that isn’t a repurposed Godzilla costume.”</p>
<p>“What’s the drive that brings you out in weather like this?”  He asked, he didn’t often get this deep in his questioning on camera and it showed in Rey’s surprise.</p>
<p>“I think I just worry that they’re lonely, especially those that are reported to be more humanoid.”  Rey shrugged.  “Sometimes, it’s nice to feel seen.”  She said as she met his eye.  They walked a bit longer before returning to camp.</p>
<p>The rest of the night passed uneventfully.  There was neither sight nor sound of his dad’s old poker friend, not that he really expected him to be here.</p>
<p>It was after midnight before they gave up the ghost and crawled into the tent, peeling off wet clothes.  It was humid and their skin was sticky from the day full of rain and humidity.  Although they found that a blanket was enough if they snuggled together, the sleeping bag too heavy and uncomfortable with the dampness. </p>
<p>Ben waited until the telltale signs of Rey’s even breaths before dropping a kiss into her hair and letting himself fall asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. There is</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were driving back from the airport and Rey was quiet again.  Ben knew that she was mulling something over but waited for her to talk about whatever she was thinking.</p><p>“Ben?”</p><p>“Yeah?”  He said as he maneuvered around a semi.</p><p>“What if I don’t want to go back home?”  She asked, her voice hesitant.</p><p>“Like, to your apartment?” Ben was slightly confused by where she was taking this, but his heart raced wildly at the idea that she wanted to live with him.</p><p>“Yes.”  She was quiet like she wasn’t sure how to proceed or how he’d take this.</p><p>“Like you want to move in with me?” He asked looking for confirmation.</p><p>“Yes.”  This was said even more quietly like she was afraid he’d say no, and she’d be able deny what she said.</p><p>“You can move in.”  He told her he was grinning like an idiot and when she saw, she smiled, too.  “When’s your lease up?”  He asked, seeing how quickly she wanted to start bringing her things over.</p><p>“A couple months, but I’d be ok with seeing if I could get out of it early or use it as an excuse to move my stuff over gradually.”</p><p>“It’s not like I’d make you pay rent Rey.  I own the place outright.”  Ben told her, knowing she was worried about paying rent for two places.</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Are you kidding me?  Of course.”</p><p>He watched her relax back into her seat, she seemed settled and calm for the rest of the ride.</p><p>When they made it back to town, they stopped at Rey’s  to grab a few of her things and were back at Ben’s.  It was nice to have her here and know that she wasn’t going to go far for long.</p><p>They were lying in bed watching a movie after showers, putting away gear, and starting laundry.</p><p>“Ben, can I have that fall party here?  Or would you rather I have it at the apartment?” </p><p>“You can have it here.  You live here, this is your home.”  He knew he needed to make that clear to her.</p><p>“But you hate those types of things.”</p><p>“I will endure it for you.  If I get my shit together, I can get the basement finished up so you can have some things down there and the yard and garage is always available.”</p><p>“Okay.  What’s left to do down there?”</p><p>“Paint and finishing touches.”</p><p>“If you’re sure.”</p><p>“I’m sure.  Besides then you can have Rose and Finn over for movie nights here if you want.”  Rey squeezed his ribs.</p><p>He kissed her forehead.</p><p>“How on earth did I find you?”  She asked into his chest.</p><p>“Booze, poor decision making, and hormones probably.”  He said flippantly.  She pinched his ribs in retaliation for his smart mouth.</p><p>“Hey!”  He yelped, his hands moving to her ribs to tickle her.”</p><p>“No, fair.”  He rolled her onto her back and kissed her properly on the mouth, they kissed playfully for a few minutes before turning their attention back to the movie.  <br/> </p><p>The next week they carefully edited footage, not wanting to leave their viewers with the impression that the trip was half-assed.  It meant adding a lot of voice overs to make up for some of the less than stellar interviews and footage they had. </p><p>But they made it work and Rey informed the viewers that they’d be on their winter hiatus and would be posting bonus footage closer to the New Year, which would include information on upcoming episodes.  </p><p>Ben spent much of the time working on the basement while Rey started packing up her apartment.  She had been putting things in boxes to bring back to the house and sorting out what she wanted to donate.  There was a bedroom in the basement and Rey thought they could keep her bed and some of her other furniture for a guest room and the living area that Ben was currently working on.  Most of the furniture Ben had was nicer, so she wouldn’t keep her kitchen table or couch, but the armchair was fairly new.  They would have to consolidate some of the kitchen ware, Ben had nicer cook ware and Rey had dishes that she was partial to. </p><p>When she got back with her final trip for the week Ben helped her carry the boxes into the garage so she could unpack them when she had a chance</p><p>“We’ll get a moving truck for the big stuff after our next trip to Maz’s.  By then the basement should be done and then we won’t have to worry about moving things around to finish working on it.”</p><p>“Sounds like a plan.  I think I’m hanging out with Finn and Rose tomorrow night, but we’re just going to hang out at Rose’s, she got a new kitten.” Rey said with an eager grin.</p><p>“Ok, let me know when your plans are solid.”  He paused a beat.  “Did you tell them?”</p><p>“Tell them what?” </p><p>“I don’t know… That we’re living together or that you might change careers.”</p><p>“I was going to tell them the moving in thing tomorrow.”</p><p>“Has Finn said anything else about Poe?”</p><p>“Other than that, the sex is out of this world?  No.”</p><p>Ben grimaced.  He didn’t need to know that.</p><p>That night they laid on the couch, snuggled up in blankets.  Rey fell asleep with her head on his shoulder and Ben carried her to bed.</p><p> </p><p>When she got up the next morning, she looked more tired than usual, especially for how much sleep she got.</p><p>“You ok?”  He asked as he poured her coffee and put a bagel in the toaster for her.</p><p>“Period started.”  They had been friends long enough and traveled together enough that this was not new conversational territory.</p><p>“You need anything?  I can go to the store or pick up something from your apartment.”</p><p>“No, I think I’m going to eat and go lay down a little longer.”</p><p>“Hot pad, drugs?”</p><p>“Hmm, hot pad does sound appealing.”  She said as she started eating.</p><p>He watched her finish her bagel.</p><p>“I hear sex is helpful.”  He watched Rey scrunch her nose.</p><p>“Maybe on a lighter day and when the scene from the Shining is in my pants.”</p><p>Ben huffed a laugh and went and found her the hot pad in the linen closet.  He plugged it in and left it on her side of the bed. He returned to the kitchen as Rey was finishing up.</p><p>Rey got up and put her plate in the sink taking her cup with her back to the bedroom.</p><p>“Well, if you change your mind you know where to find me.”  Rey waved him off, as she disappeared from view. </p><p> </p><p>He was sitting in the living room reading a book when his phone rang, he considered not answering it when he saw that it was Poe but decided that it would be in his best interest if he did.</p><p>“Yeah.”  Ben said quietly, not wanting to disturb Rey.</p><p>“Are you free tonight?”</p><p>“I mean… I don’t have plans, why?”</p><p>“I know Rey and Finn are hanging out with Rose tonight and I was wondering if you would be able to meet up to chat.”</p><p>“I guess.  Where do you want to meet?”</p><p>“Not in public, either here or your place.”</p><p>Ben didn’t feel entirely comfortable with idea of Poe in his space without witnesses.  That man was able to get under his skin like nobody else.</p><p>“I’ll meet you at yours.  You still live on Nakoma?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Ok.  Rey leaves around 5.  I’ll leave around then, too.”</p><p>Ben hung up and made himself busy, nearly anxious about it.  He didn’t know what Poe wanted and his history with Poe was complicated.</p><p>When evening came Ben sent Rey off with a kiss.</p><p>“I’m supposed to meet Poe for a drink.”  Ben said as she made her way out the door, Ben on her heels.</p><p>Rey turned looking interested.  “Oh?”</p><p>Ben shrugged.  “Per his request.”</p><p>“Ok, text me if you need anything.  We’ll only be at Rose’s.  I’ll let you know when I’m on my way home.”</p><p>She leaned up to kiss him which he returned before going to grab his own things and leave for Poe’s.</p><p>--</p><p>When he got to Poe’s he knocked on the front door.  It’d been a year since he’d been here but overall, the house looked the same.</p><p>“Ben.  Glad you could make it.”  Poe said as the opened the door for him to come in.</p><p>“Sure.”  Ben said, making his way toward the sofa.</p><p>“So, can I get you anything?  Beer, something to eat?  You know there’s this great Mexican place that delivers…”</p><p>“Get to the point.  We only hang out like this when there is a need.”</p><p>Poe sighed heavily before sitting on the armchair across from Ben.  He ran his hand through is hair, exuding nervous energy throughout the room. </p><p>“Tell me about your relationship with Rey.”</p><p>“What?  We’re together, she’s moving in.” Poe looked at him wide eyed.</p><p>“Congrats, man.”  Poe told him, looking genuine.</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>“But no.  Not that.  Did you know?”  Poe asked with a note of desperation.</p><p>“Know what? “</p><p>“What she was?”  Poe clarified.</p><p>“No.  Seems like the elders all had it figured out, but I had no idea.  Not until she disappeared the first night she turned.”</p><p>“Yeah, Chewie said we had a new beast of Bray Rd.”  Poe said with a chuckle and smirk. “I just… With Finn.  I’ve never experienced this before.  There’s… just… something I can’t explain.”</p><p>Ben knew what he meant and waited for Poe to continue. </p><p>“What did they say about Rey, why was she on her own for so long?”</p><p>“I’m surprised you don’t know that.”  His mom and Poe were notoriously close.</p><p>“Everyone said that was Rey’s story.”</p><p>Ben snorted.  “Respecting someone’s privacy?   That’s a first.”</p><p>Poe tilted his head in acknowledgement.</p><p>“She was part of the upstate New York pack.”  Ben answered him.  “Her family fled when Snoke came to power.”</p><p>Poe looked hopeful.  “Do you think there are others?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“How come they didn’t turn?”</p><p>“Spells.  They delay the turn until something triggers it.”</p><p>“What triggered Rey’s?”  Ben flicked his eyes away from Poe.  Not wanting to share their moment with him but he desperately wanted to end this line of questioning and go home.</p><p>“I told her how I felt.”</p><p>“That you love her?”  Poe asked, seeking clarification.</p><p>Ben blushed but nodded, feeling vulnerable and exposed.</p><p>“C’mon, man.  It’s been evident since you were in your freshman year that’s how you felt about her.”  Poe said.</p><p>“Anyway.  Her fever came at the next moon and she changed the moon after that.”</p><p>“What if he never turns.”</p><p>“You can still make the choice Poe.  We’d find a way to protect him, besides with Snoke out of power it makes it a little easier.  Don’t you think?”</p><p>Poe nodded in agreement.</p><p>“Look, tell Finn how you feel.  It’s better that way.  Just don’t leave him alone on a full moon anymore.  When I got to Rey’s the next morning and she was gone….  I don’t want to relive that.”</p><p>“Got it.” </p><p>With that they parted, and Ben felt like this had been one of their better interactions.</p><p>When he got home, he made himself a simple dinner and decided on going for a run to kill time before Rey came home. </p><p>When he got back and showered, he noticed he had a call from Rey.</p><p>“Leaving now, home in 30 or so.”  He decided to sit up and wait for her.</p><p>He was on the couch zoning out in front of the TV when she came home, beaming from ear to ear and crawled into his lap.</p><p>“You’re happy.”  He said to her after their hello kisses had slowed down.</p><p>“Mmm.  I just had a nice time.  Rose’s kitten is so cute.”</p><p>Ben held her rubbing her back as she straddled his lap and tucked her head under his chin.</p><p>“How was Poe’s?” She asked, there was a hint of hesitance, like she was afraid to ask.</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>“What did he want?”</p><p>“To discuss you and Finn.”</p><p>“Really?” She tensed under him and sat up.</p><p>“Really.”</p><p>“Like what did he want to know?”</p><p>“How you turned.”</p><p>“Oh.”  She relaxed again.  “Did you tell him about Jannah?”</p><p>“No.  I told him but I did tell him not to leave him alone on full moons.”</p><p>“I told Finn to bring him to the party if he wanted.”  Rey said, grimacing.</p><p>“What’s that face for?”</p><p>“I know he isn’t your favorite.”</p><p>“No, but it’s your party and he’s dating your friend.  If Finn turns then we’re definitely stuck with him.”  Ben said with a snort.</p><p>“You’re bad.”  Rey said with a smirk.</p><p>“Tell me how bad.”  He said gripping her hips.</p><p>“How about…”  Rey said against his mouth as she kissed him.  “You give me a 10-minute head start and I will show you how bad?”</p><p>Ben let out a groan and gripped her hips while he bucked up into her, just to demonstrate how much he liked her idea.</p><p>Rey giggled and got up off him and quickly made her way up the stairs.</p><p>Ben waited all of 3 seconds before racing up the stairs after her and catching her with a snarl and kisses to her neck.  She squealed and laughed.</p><p>No, in no world would Ben ever regret his connection to Rey. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Visceral connection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>NSFW  Be aware of authors notes and changes to tags</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey Readers!</p><p>So this chapter is inspired by a kinktober prompt for blood play (2019) and shapeshifting (2020).  It contains menstrual sex (and therefore blood play) and Ben shapeshifting but not Rey. So, human/werewolf sex.  </p><p>If that is your cup of tea great you came to the right place.   </p><p>If that is not your cup of tea that is perfectly fine.  There is no plot to be found in this chapter and the next one should be up by Saturday, if not before and you can go on like this chapter does not exist. </p><p>Everyone take care and stay safe out there.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben stood behind her as he kissed and sucked at her neck his hands sneaking up the underside of her shirt to cup her breasts.</p><p>Rey gasped out a breath.</p><p>“You were going to show me something?”  He asked rumbled in her ear, she tilted her head against him from the sensation.</p><p>He watched as she bit her lip.</p><p>“Yes…”  She said, hesitantly.  He slowed his ministrations since he could see she was nervous about something.</p><p>“What’d you want to show me?”  He said softly, inviting her to make her request.  His cock ached at the idea of trying something new with her, he pressed it against her backside just to remind her how interested he was in her answer.</p><p>“You said… this morning…”  She said between little pants as he nibbled and sucked his way down the column of her neck.</p><p>“Hmm?”  He hummed distractedly.  She stilled and it took a half second for his brain to catch up.  “Oh?”  He mused interested.  “You want to?”</p><p>“If you’re up for period sex.”  She hedged.</p><p>“Oh, I’m very up for it.”  He emphasized it with another press of his hips against her.  “Tell me what you want.”  He offered, sensing her insecurity.  He could feel the beastly part of himself pacing like an animal in a cage.  There were moments during sex when she said that his eyes turned more amber, as if he was shifting.  He knew it was a definite possibility with the primal feelings that sex with her brought out in him.  He also knew it could be a larger possibility with the role blood played in what they were about to do.</p><p>“Shower first?  Easier clean up.”  She suggested.  He stayed pressed to her back and guided her toward the bathroom.</p><p>“What if I shift?”  He asked, it was something they had talked about but now it was a very real possibility that his inner animal would want to be unleashed.</p><p>Her breath hitched as one of his hands wandered down to cup her mound through her jeans.</p><p>“If you do… I want to keep going.  I want that.”  She said bucking against his hand, seeking friction.</p><p>“You’re sure?”  He asked, stopping his motions to make sure she wasn’t distracted.</p><p>“Yes.  I want you to shift.”  Rey stated firmly her eyes meeting his in the mirror.</p><p>Ben turned her around and pressed her back against the counter.</p><p>“If you change your mind?”  He asked looking her in the eye.  It was one thing for them to talk about shifting sex and another to actually do it.  It could be incredibly intimate, but I could feel dangerous or out of control.  Especially, if one was still in their human form and faced with the claws and teeth of their partner.  Not that Ben had ever experienced it, but he’d heard enough stories from pack gatherings.</p><p>“I’ll tell you to stop.”  She confirmed.</p><p>Satisfied he reached into the shower stall to turn the water on.</p><p>“Hey.”  He said turning back to her and giving her a kiss.  “Why don’t you get in?  I’m going to put a couple of towels on the bed just in case we take things in there?”</p><p>She nodded.  He figured he’d give her a minute, time to undress and deal with her feminine needs in privacy or a last chance to change her mind.</p><p>When he walked back in, she was already under the spray, her hair dampening.  He watched her through the glass before he stripped his clothes off to join her.  He was already hard, and his cock bobbed eagerly.</p><p>He turned on the rain fall showerhead to help keep her warm for when she was out from under the main sprayer. </p><p>He pulled her to him and kissed her eagerly.  His hands quickly traversing her skin, roaming over her back, cupping her ass, and moving over her breasts.  She had placed one hand on his shoulder while the other reached down to wrap around his cock.  His breath hitched at the contact and he thrust into her hand.  He turned them so he could press her back against the wall before moving her hand away, his mouth trailing kisses and licks down her body. </p><p>He gave attention to her breasts, nibbling and sucking on her nipples.  Rey’s hands now gripped his head to her breast, and she let out little moans and whines that went straight to his cock.</p><p>He relished in the idea that she was so perfect and so his.</p><p>His possessiveness urged him to move further down, eager to lick at her cunt.  Part of him felt that it proved his loyalty and commitment.  Part of him enjoyed the possessiveness of having this level of intimacy with her that nobody else got to have.  Being able to engage in something that most humans felt was base and dirty but that he was eager to do simply because it pleased him to please her.</p><p>There was something primal about lapping at the coppery tang of her folds.  The warmth of the fluids seeping from her and smearing against his lips and chin.  The now familiar scent of her arousal mixed with something more earthy, the scent of her blood making his head spin and pushing him to the brink. </p><p>He felt his body shift, his beast eager to consume her.  His tongue becoming longer to reach as much of her as he could, dipping inside to taste her from her source.  His fingers became longer, his claws extending as he gripped her thighs, one of his thumbs pressed against the rapid pulse in the crease of her hip.</p><p>He drew her thigh over his shoulder to give himself better access, his nose nudging against her clit as his tongue worked through her folds tasting her arousal and blood.</p><p>“Ben.”  She gasped and he looked up at her.  He wanted her to know he wasn’t shy about this.  That he wasn’t ashamed and that she shouldn’t be either.  That every part of him enjoyed it.</p><p>He growled against her and her legs shook as she tried to keep herself upright.  His hands grabbed at her hips to keep her steady before moving to carefully lift her other thigh onto his shoulder.  It was precarious to have her pinned there against the tile but the beast in him enjoyed having her pinned like a butterfly under glass.  Her weight rested on his shoulders and her hand gripped his wet hair for purchase.</p><p>He doubled his efforts with his tongue his hands moving up to thumb at her nipples while he held her steady above him.</p><p>He realized he had a challenge ahead of him with only being able to use his mouth and he was up for it.  He sucked and hummed around her clit, his teeth grazing her delicate skin as he sought the best angle to make her come. </p><p>He felt himself shifting the more he consumed her, his fur thickened, he just needed her to come for him and he could take her to bed and fuck her the way he wanted. </p><p>He worked her nipples harder, rolling them between his thumb and forefingers and she bucked against his mouth, seeking more friction.</p><p>“Ben. Ben. Ben.  Yes.”  She chanted above him, and he know she was close.  He moaned against her and drew her clit into his mouth.  He sucked hard and she bucked against his face and felt as she shuddered and shook above him.  Her thighs tightened around his head and neck and he wouldn’t have been able to shake her off if he wanted to. </p><p>He definitely didn’t want to.  Not with the taste her arousal flooding his senses.</p><p>His eyes met hers, they were greener in color as if she had also started to shift.  It only served to spur on his own transformation, completing as her thighs parted around his shoulders so he could cradle him to her, not even bothering to turn the water off as he carted his prize off to the bed.</p><p>He laid her down as gently as his form was able and stepped back to shake off the excess water.  She giggled and braced herself against the cooling droplets.  He kneeled between her legs again, decidedly not done tasting her.  He licked and lapped from asshole to clit, enjoying the better angle until she gripped his fur and pushed his head away. </p><p>He gave a low growl as he lost access to what he wanted.</p><p>“Ben.”  She got his attention with her firm tone.</p><p>She rolled over for him and got on her hands and knees presenting herself to him.  His cock still hard and eager to be inside of her.</p><p>He crawled up over her back, his chest pressed to hers and his muzzle grazed against her neck.</p><p>“Fuck me Ben.  Show me how bad you are.”  Rey said to him over her shoulder with a coy grin on her face. </p><p>He entered her with a growl, pushing harder than he would have in his human form and she groaned at the sensation.</p><p>“Yes.”  She gasped arching her back into him. </p><p>His hands gripped her breasts, trying carefully not to scratch her delicate human skin. </p><p>He could scent the coppery tang of her menstrual blood as he worked his cock into her, not able to sheath himself as quickly with the thicker base of his cock.</p><p>He growled out and moved one of her hands on her clit to encourage her to come again.  He wanted to feel her squeeze around him in this state.  He licked at her neck, his sharp incisors grazing the delicate flesh and she shuttered. </p><p>Once his cock was seated fully inside of her he wasted no time with building a rhythm that bordered on desperate.  He was unable to help the growls and snarls that escaped him, but Rey just rocked back more forcefully into him after each sound he made.  He could feel her fingers circling her clit and her cunt tightening around his length as she approached her orgasm.</p><p>She came with a load moan that had his hips stuttering as he fucked her through her orgasm, her muscles spasming around his length.  He huffed out a breath as he drew closer to his own end.  As his knot started to expand, he thrust shallowly a few more times before pulling out completely to rub his cock against her ass before coming.  Pride swelled as he marked her as his. When he finished, her body relaxed, and she crumpled onto the bed breathing heavily and he shifted back to his human self.  He looked down to where they had been connected and it was a mess of bodily fluid, his cum streaked across her ass and labia, his cock wet with a mixture of her arousal and menstrual blood.   </p><p>The sight nearly sent him into another fit of arousal, but he kept his head, licking it off of her sensitized skin.  She shook and twitched her over sensitive body still riding the waves of her orgasm.  He wiped her clean with the towel before going to the bathroom to shut off the water and wipe his cock off with a wet washcloth.  He returned with one for her as well and finished cleaning her.  He crawled up her body to cradle her cooling body against the heated skin of his own.</p><p>She tucked herself under his chin and draped her arm over his waist.</p><p>“Atta boy.”  She managed to get out at she tapped his ass. </p><p>He huffed out a laugh.</p><p>“I love you.”  He said, dropping a kiss to her hair before sleep overtook them both.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Lonely Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Slight emotional road bump at the end but it'll be ok. </p><p> </p><p>Chapter title &gt;&gt;  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eeKqSa1k5YI</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few days passed rather blandly Ben started working on posts for their hiatus, putting together clips and identifying photos to put together.</p><p>Rey researched ideas for the following season, including ideas for not cryptid hunting, including general travel, and more paranormal places.</p><p>Before they knew it, they were both packed and ready to head back to Maz’s.  Rey drove this time while Ben pushed buttons on the radio and enjoyed the scenery.</p><p>When they arrived the car that had brought Jannah and her mom was already there and Ben took their things to the cabin, they had used last time.  He lit the fire in the stove, the autumn chill was now near constant when the sun wasn’t high.  Ben made the bed to make sure it was ready for them when they chose to turn in.</p><p>When he walked into the kitchen he walked into a room of giggling women and a blushing Rey.  He quickly grabbed himself a plate of leftovers out the fridge.</p><p>“Young Solo.  Not even a greeting?” Maz teased.</p><p>He could feel himself blushing to his ears.</p><p>“Hello, everyone.”  He said before taking his plate out of the microwave and disappearing outside to a chorus of chuckles.   It was already evening and dark.  He made quick work of cleaning his plate but before he could finish Rey was outside with him.</p><p>“Sorry about the ambush.”  She said.  “It’s like she can read my mind sometimes.”</p><p>Ben snorted.  “Yes.  She’s known for that.”  He shrugged.  “I wish I could say you get used to it.” Rey huffed a laugh.</p><p>“Did you eat?”  He asked her.</p><p>“Just a sandwich.  But I’m ok.”  She said. </p><p>“Alright.  I’m going to put this in the house.”  He said, holding his empty plate.  “You going back in?” </p><p>“I think so.  Are you ok while I hang out with them for a bit?”</p><p>“Of course.”  He said, walking in with Rey.  He made some obligatory small talk before making his excuses to go back to the cabin, collecting a cord of wood on his way.</p><p>He sat in bed, reading on his phone for a while before Rey came in.  She was relaxed and happy. She quickly changed into pajamas and crawled into bed next to him.</p><p>“Why can’t Maz have bigger beds?”</p><p>“I mean these cabins are really meant for the kids, usually couples don’t stay here like this.” He said, setting aside his phone and wrapping his arms around her.</p><p>“What about when people change, don’t they always bring someone?”</p><p>“Yeah, but rarely it’s couples.  Average turning age is 21 so most people aren’t so connected to someone at that point.  It might be a parent, an older sibling, or a mentor that the pack picks to help transition other wolves.”</p><p>“Like Poe was supposed to help you.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Who takes over for Maz when she isn’t able to run this place anymore?” </p><p>“Honestly?  I don’t know.  It could go to another pack member, or elder.  Or families from this area would have to use someone else from another region if nobody takes over when she isn’t able to do it anymore.”</p><p>She hummed her brow creased in thought.</p><p>“Why?”  Ben asked.</p><p>“Just curious.  It’s just so much to learn and take in for me.  I couldn’t imagine what it’d be like without her.”</p><p>Ben nodded and kissed her hair they watched the warm glow from the stove and soon they were both falling asleep.</p><p>**</p><p>They slept late the next morning.  Rey spent a good chunk of the day with Maz and Ben did his usual rounds of taking care of things around the property. </p><p>He winterized and locked one half of the showers since they would be unlikely to be used at all before winter set in.  He split more wood and secured one of the railings on the porch. </p><p>When he was done, they sat around the table and ate an early dinner, preparing for an earlier sunset. Ben found that he actually enjoyed Jannah and Lyra’s company.  They were easy going and down to earth and Lyra was an easy match for Maz’s wit.   It was probably the most relaxed he’d ever been around people he barely knew.</p><p>Like the previous month he and Rey separated from Jannah and her mother to roam the woods on their own.  Both of them stripped down.  This time Ben was smart enough to bring a blanket for Rey to help keep her warm before and after her change.  He wrapped it around her shoulders to watch her slow shift as the moon appeared.</p><p>He wondered how many more times she would be under the moon’s spell.  He was happy he got to spend these moments with her, but he wanted her to be more aware and to remember them as well. </p><p>When they were both shifted and running through the woods Ben felt freer.  He was less nervous and careful than last time.   Rey was sure footed as they ran through the stream and through the wooded area.  The air was cool and even through his fur he could feel the chill in the air. </p><p>He and Rey would take turns chasing the other and grappling and wrestling.  Again, there were moments that were on the verge of becoming intimate, but it was easy enough the persuade Rey into other activities. </p><p>By the time the moon disappeared from the night sky they were resting in the tall grass, their breath making misty clouds in the crisp air.   </p><p>He awoke after the moon set to Rey shivering curled next to him for warmth.  He picked up the blanket and did his best to wrap her up in the blanket before carrying her to the house.  He abandoned their clothes deciding that he’d find them in the morning.  When he got to the cabin the room wasn’t much warmer than the outside and he laid her on the bed and fed the fire in the stove.  He crawled into bed next to her and pulled her in close, rubbing his hands up and down her back and arms to help warm her.  She tucked as close as she could to him, much sleepier this time than last. </p><p>He fell asleep as the sun crept in through the small window over their bed.</p><p> </p><p>After showers and a quick breakfast Rey and Ben were on their way home.</p><p>“Ben?” </p><p>“Yeah.” They were currently sitting in an idle bit of traffic.</p><p>“Maz said that there isn’t anyone to take over for her.”  He knew Rey well enough to know that this was not just a casual observation.</p><p>“And?” </p><p>“And…. And what… What if I wanted to take over for Maz?”</p><p>He looked over at her and her hands were fidgeting with her coat sleeves and he swore she was about to bite a hole in her lip.</p><p>“I mean.  That’s not something I ever considered.”  Ben said.  Part of him was floored with what she was considering and the other part of him knew she’d be the perfect fit.</p><p>“If that’s not what you want...  I understand.”  She aid softly almost resigned.</p><p>“What do you mean by that?”  Seeking clarification.</p><p>“I just… I don’t know.  People break up over this stuff and I don’t want that for us.   But I do want to explore this idea.”</p><p>“Rey, you’d be great at that.  You’re good with people, you love learning about that kind of stuff.  You basically have a degree in it.”</p><p>“But you’d hate it.”</p><p>“Why would you think that?” </p><p>“Because you don’t love people.”                                                                                                                                                                         </p><p>“No, but I love you.  How about we talk about this before you write me off as not wanting to do this.  Let me have a chance to think about it rather than assume I wouldn’t do it.”</p><p>“But you’re work?”</p><p>“Has been mostly so I have a reason to see you every day.”</p><p>“You’d be willing to change everything to live up there?” She said incredulously.</p><p>Ben shrugged, he couldn’t see his life changing much at all.</p><p>“I want to be where you are.  The summer camps with the younger kids would be fun for me.  I will tolerate the teenagers enough to be large and imposing so they keep their hands off each other.  The 21-year-olds that come for their first few shifts are all yours.”</p><p>She huffed a laugh.</p><p>“It won’t get boring?”</p><p>“The only thing that would be different would be that our frequent flier miles would take a hit.”</p><p>“Maz said that the position comes with some money.  Not a lot but the job leaves enough time for a side hustle.”</p><p>“Okay.  Yeah, the families all pay a portion for upkeep of the land.  Never more than they can afford, though.  Then costs for summer camps and things.”  Ben had some skills, and he knew that Rey liked to craft when she had the time.</p><p>“Wait… Does that mean I’m supposed to be paying now?” She asked concerned.</p><p>“No, not really.  You’re not responsible for paying until you establish your own family, since it’s usually the kids that need the education and socialization the most.”</p><p>She was quiet for a while as traffic picked up again.</p><p>“So, you’d be willing to do it?  To move up there with me?”</p><p>“Yes.  I just want to be with you.  That’s all that really matters to me.”  It hurt that she still thought he could be so easily removed from her life.  He knew that it wasn’t his fault, nor hers really, and that it would take time for her to trust that other people loved her enough not to abandon her.  Even after learning the truth of her parents, it was still going to take time for it to soak in that what they did was because they were trying to protect her.</p><p> “But what about you getting your needs met?”  She asked him.</p><p>He really wished he wasn’t trying to focus on driving 70 miles an hour right now.</p><p>“Why are you afraid that life with you wouldn’t be enough when it has been so far?”  He was getting frustrated and it showed in his tone, which he regretted.</p><p>That question was met with a wall of silence, but he didn’t speak or try to smooth it over.  He saw a rest stop ahead and pulled into it wanting to be able to give her his full attention, despite only being half an hour from home.</p><p>He turned to her in the seat.</p><p>“We weren’t together before”, she mumbled, and he knew she was close to tears.  “There was less to lose.  If you decided to take a job, or get married, or move a way…  I could tell myself that that’s how things were supposed to be.”</p><p>“And now?”  He watched her chew on the inside of her cheeks as if to keep from crying and he reached out and took her hand, lacing their fingers together.</p><p>“And now.”  She said taking in a breath.  “I don’t want to be the reason you’re unhappy.  I don’t want to be the reason you leave.”  Her lip quivered and she let out a sob.</p><p>“Rey…”  He hated that there as a console between them right now.</p><p>“Look, I’m happy with you.  I want to be with you.  I would have married you 7 years ago if the werewolf shit hadn’t gotten in my way.”</p><p>“You’d marry me?”</p><p>His heart broke for this girl. </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“But why?”  She cried.  He had enough the fucking console.</p><p>He unbuckled his belt.</p><p>“Please get in the back seat.  I hate this thing.”  Pointing to the offending plastic and foam partition.</p><p>Rey wiped her face on her sleeve before crawling into the back seat, small enough to squeeze between the backs of the chairs.</p><p>Ben got out and promptly sat in the seat behind his own.  He instantly regretted that he didn’t think to push the seat forward, but it was not his priority.</p><p>He pulled her as close to him as he could, cupping her cheeks and pressing his forehead to hers.  He knew he was being a bit intense, but he felt this moment called for it.</p><p>“Rey.  I love you.  I know that, and I will tell you every day until you know that, too.  I’m not going anywhere, unless it is with you.  You’re stuck with me.  I don’t mean for the time being, or until I get bored.  I mean forever.  I need you to understand that.”</p><p>She nodded but her tears hadn’t stopped.</p><p>He brushed her cheeks with his thumbs and pressed kisses against her cheeks and her forehead.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”  She sniffed into his chest when she laid her head there.</p><p>“Rey, there’s nothing to be sorry for.”</p><p>“But you tell me these things and you never give me a reason to doubt you…  I feel stupid.”</p><p>“I’m not going to blame you for having a hard time believing that anyone would stay when your parents didn’t.”  He felt her tense and he knew that came off as callous.  “I know that they didn’t leave you for the sake of it.  If they magically appeared, I wouldn’t hold it against them… forever… I wouldn’t hold it against them forever.”  He corrected.  He couldn’t guarantee that he could trust them right away.</p><p>“Thank you.”  Rey said.  “For being understanding.”</p><p>“No, thank you Rey.”</p><p>“For what?”  She pulled back looking confused.</p><p>“For letting me.  For not shutting me out.”</p><p>“You make it easy.”  She said as she pressed a kiss to his neck.</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>They sat there for a while, watching people go in and out of the little building.</p><p>“Wanna go home?”  Ben asked after Rey’s emotions had settled.</p><p>“Please.”  Rey told him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>